Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children
by mOoNeChO666
Summary: The WHOLE Final Fantasy VII story (After 'Before Crisis') offerred to you on a plate. It'll take a while but good things expected!
1. Attack at Sector 1

In the Run – Up to the awesome looking Movie – "Advent Children" starring Cloud, Tifa, Barret and Vincent I decided to write a novelization on the game, and hopefully by the time I finish the game be able to continue onto the "Advent Children" as I will have seen it and will be in my DVD collection – Yaas!

(Have you seen Vincent in the trailer??? :D How AWESOME does he look!!!! And Tifa totally going Jackie Chan on Loz of the SHM! My GOD!!! Two of the Three best characters in the game (the 3rd being Cid) are Freakin' AWESOME!!!! AND ARE IN THE MOVIE TOGETHER AS MAIN CHARACTERS!!!! THIS IS SO COOL!!!!)

A minor note here – In the game you where limited to Three characters at a time. I'm disobeying that particular rule cos I like too many characters in that game. Anyways, here we have Chapter One.

Enjoy!

* * *

Eye – to – Eye. Man – to – Man. Their rivalry could not have been made more apparent had their been a Neon Sign there to state the fact.

He didn't like Barret. And it was blatantly obvious that Barret didn't have much of a soft spot for him either… Throughout the entire train journey, through the dark tunnels, bouncing ever so slightly as the train balanced on the rickety tracks of the Midgar Metro, Cloud Strife hadn't failed to notice Barret's constant and firm stare upon him.

Of course, with the large amount of differences between them, one could hardly blame Barret for his distrust of the slim yet disturbingly well - built figure of the blonde spiky haired warrior who sat casually across from the tall and overly muscular and black skinned form of Barret Wallace, from the battered seats of the train.

Cloud was not a racist by any means. Racism – a petty excuse to fulfill Mans lust for battle and bloodshed – no, it was not for the difference in skin color that the dislike came across between the two young men. It ran deeper.

Cloud had often heard from a close friend of his, Tifa Lockheart that Barret was actually one of the sweetest people anyone could meet, underneath his tough and rugged exterior.

Cloud snorted at the thought as Barret proceeded to raise a thick black eyebrow from across the train.

"Sumthin' funny?" he demanded, cocking his head to the side, both of his dark eyes on the Ex – Soldier of the Shinra Corporation as he folded his arms over his naked torso, the fingers of his only hand (the left one) gripping the muscular hulk of his right forearm.

Cloud could not help but look at the metallic contraption that now replaced the lower section of his right arm. Heavy looking, and shining with a dull glint in the near darkness, what Barret called a "Gun – Arm", a machine, welded into where his arm should have been, large and clunky – and yet he made it look so weightless the way he would speedily take aim and fire when it came down to attacking and defending. Then again, Cloud had to hand it to him – Barret wasn't exactly low on the muscle capacity.

"Whassamatta wit' you? Ya deaf or sumthin'? Jes cos you was in Soldier don't mean your too good for a few manners…" Barret growled towards him, as Cloud smirked and leaned back on the chair of the train, placing his hands behind his spiky blonde head.

"Barret, have you ever considered Anger Management classes?" Cloud spoke aloud and to his face as Barret pulled up from his relaxed position to sit upright, his glare tightening towards the smaller, skinnier, and probably physically weaker young upstart before him.

"The hell you think your doin' comin' over to join my organization and dissin' me?? I'll kick your scrawny ass if I think for one minute that you's got sumthin' up your sleeve."

"You haven't considered Anger Management classes then? Shame," Cloud quipped nestling deeper into the chair out of comfort. "Wouldn't want that influence on Marlene now would we? Wouldn't like to see her growing up into a hulking big bully like others I could mention."

He knew as soon as he had mentioned the name "Marlene" he had overstepped the borders in Barret's territories of anger, as they sped through the underground tunnel, he heard the loud thud of Barret's boots and the roar of anger, his strong fist snatching him by the shirt and plucking him from his chair, and feeling the cold hard steel of Barret's Gun Arm upon his temple.

"Don't you _ever_ imply anything I'm not bringing up Marlene right, fucking son of a bitch, or I swear to Christ it'll be your last."

Cloud smiled, keeping a cool head even in this situation. Barret – sweet? Yeah – sure – maybe when Hell froze over he could see his way into believing that. Of course, he did feel a little guilty for using the little girl as a verbal weapon against Barret, who had done everything he could to ensure her safety, a proper education, Barret who had made sure that she ate three proper meals a day, kept her clean, nursed her to the best of his ability through illness. Marlene was a cute kid anyways, four years old and yet seemed so much more mature whilst maintaining an innocent and playful childish persona.

Still – Cloud didn't like being suspended in the air by the shirt – and just as well for Barret that there where no other fellow passengers in this particular compartment – the humiliation might have caused a far more instantaneous retaliation.

Withdrawing from his back with one hand, he pulled a large and heavily bladed sword, holding it tightly between his fingers, lifting it and positioning it at the side of Barret's neck. Barret did not respond to his actions, and yet continued to glare loathingly into Cloud's face.

Further conversation might have followed had the compartment door not slid open, stepping forth a young woman, peering through the doorway from under a think fringe of brown hair. Upon seeing the situation, she rushed in to meet the two.

"Barret – what are you doing, we don't have time for this!" she complained, trying to pull back his Gun Arm from Cloud's head. "C'mon Barret, let him go! We're arriving at the Reactor very shortly, we can't miss our stop!"

Barret's glare tightened before violently throwing Cloud back into the chair roughly, the Sword dropping to the ground with a heavy clatter as Barret turned to the woman.

"You're right Jessie – I'm sorry, Biggs and Wedge all set?"

"We're good to go," Jessie nodded with a smile.

"You guys know the drill – right?" Barret asked with an air of authority to his tones as Jessie spoke with no hesitation in her words.

"Biggs and I – we'll take care of the station guards and decrypt the security codes to get us in there, Wedge secures the escape route, whilst you and the - uh – new recruit," she paused glancing at Cloud with eyes that spoke of a disapproving opinion, and yet with pleasurably burning cheeks. "Whilst you and the new recruit set up the bomb, Biggs and I unlock all hurdles in our way, we meet up with Wedge and escape into the City Square where we split up and rendezvous at the Train Station again."

"You got it girl," Barret nodded, casting a quick glance at the map as the train began to slowly grind to a halt. "You go see to the other guys – We'll catch up," he ordered gruffly, as the girl Jessie turned on her heel and sprinted out of the compartment and back into the one of whence she came.

"Tell me," Cloud spoke aloud. "Why don't we just go and take care of the guards instead of those amateurs out there?"

"Don't you go dissin' my friends fuckass!" Barret threatened. "Biggs, Wedge n' Jessie aint no amateurs – and I'm makin' sure you don't go and fuck this up – dun like ya, and I think you still got connections with the Shinra. That's why – anythin' else?"

"Very paranoid, aren't you?" Cloud sighed. "I've no further interest with the Shinra Corp – and if you want the truth – I'm only in AVALANCHE for the money – and to see Tifa again. That's all."

Barret disgustedly turned away from him, looking out of the window, as the train came to a steady halt.

"S'is it – get ready – we're gonna blow that fuckin' hunka junk to Kingdom Come!" Barret announced with a smirk as Cloud readied himself and looking through the window.

He could see through the dirty glass sheet, the athletic form of Biggs as he leapt from the train, holding a defensive pose, as two Shinra guards switched their attention over to the dark haired bandana wearing young man and rushed forward to attack.

Biggs snatched one by the collar, spinning around and throwing him to the ground and finishing by stamping once into his neck, breaking and killing his opponent as Jessie leapt through and into the scene, rushing in to meet the second guard, twisting her hips and landing a swift kick to his face, a hideous crunch – audible to even Cloud and Barret from inside the train echoed loudly and disturbingly.

Barret leapt into action, practically tearing the door open and leaping outside as Biggs and Jessie proceeded to exit the station, followed by the short and tubby form of Wedge. Barret kept his Gun – Arm at the ready to provide cover if necessary. Yet it wasn't, and he turned formally back to the door and jerked his good arm over his shoulder to indicate for Cloud to hurry it up.

"Move it boy! We aint sittin' around all day just for your lazy ass!"

Obliging to the command, Cloud leapt from his position on the train, his Buster Sword firm on his back as he landed on the platform, watching as Barret turned and fled the scene.

Pausing only to pick up two bottle of Health Potion from one of the lifeless guards, Cloud immediately began to head out into the open.

"Halt!"

Cloud froze, tearing his sword from his back as two Soldiers in blue uniform made their appearance before him, wielding Gun – Batons and aiming towards him and ultimately blocking his path to join AVALANCHE in their mission.

"Put the sword down, and back away," the order came in a calm yet firm voice as the duo tautly approached him, refusing to drop guard.

Cloud swiftly ignored him, rushing in and lunging down towards the speaker with his hefty weapon, slicing through his armor and flooring him instantly, turning towards the partner who proceeded to open fire.

Cloud lifted the sword to a vertical position hearing the loud clatter as bullets bounced from his weapon before leaping high into the air, spinning the blade with precise direction and velocity, shielding him from harm as he came to land, and performing a swift swing, and separating the head from the body.

Heading for the stairs and replacing the sword upon his back, he rushed out into the streets of Sector One, his muscles tight and at the ready for sudden interference or surprise attacks as he ran, meeting up with the comical trio of Biggs Wedge and Jessie, Biggs standing on guard as Jessie worked her way at the automatic lock on the gate that locked out civilians to the like of the Mako Reactor.

"New recruit huh?" Biggs broke the silence of concentration with a polite smile, holding out his hand to negotiate friendship.

Too much a pretty damn nice guy to be a terrorist…

Cloud blinked his bright and Mako – mutated eyes towards the young man, stubbornly refusing to break his cold – hearted tough guy exterior.

Biggs tried once more.

"What's your name? I'm – "

"Cloud Ex – Soldier from Nibelheim– I don't really care what any of your names are – let's just get this over with so I can get paid…"

"Soldier??" Jessie's head snapped around to look up at the spiky haired mercenary before her. "Soldier??" she repeated her eyes bearing fear. "Soldier – aren't they the enemy?"

"Hey cool it Jess – He WAS in Soldier – he's on our side now," Biggs sighed, withdrawing his hand and attempt at friendship with Cloud.

Wedge shifted nervously on both feet, his shy features peering nervously around the area for any potential trouble brewing around – not being the violent type, yet wishing for a Hero's status, Wedge found himself using his wit to plan escape routes and back – up plans for failed mission attempts, and he found the dominating figure of Cloud intimidating.

"Where's Barret? Shouldn't he be here?" he backed up against the wall, looking around frantically for signs of his capable leader of AVALANCHE. The dirty streets of Lower Midgar – dark and frightening and full of crime and dark deeds where not exactly the safest places to be, especially when one was messing around with the Shinra Corp.

"Door's open." Jessie announced, gathering herself to her feet, dusting off her Capri pants. "Let's go."

"The Hell y'all doin?!? Thought I told ya's not to gang up in a group!?"

The group turned to the see the hulking form of Barret racing up the street towards them – unknown what exactly he had been doing – yet it mattered not, as Biggs, Wedge and Jessie sped through the open gate, as Barret came level with Cloud, stopping only to look him in the eye.

"Don't trust ya, and I aint letting you outta my sight – you got that? Don't you be tryin' no funny stuff with me or I'll spray your ass all over dis town!"

With his threat over and done with, Barret jerked his head in the direction of the huge reactor and shoved Cloud in front, and beginning a run, Cloud having little to say about his mistreatment, obliged, running through the lower reactor grounds, pausing to take a moment to look up to the hulking form of the reactor as Barret ran ahead – so much for the not letting him out of his sight…

The reactor was tall – but not for much longer if Barret's plan was to follow through successfully…

Running through the complex construction of pipes as the alarm screamed in his ears. Flashing neon signs erupting to life around him, acrid smelling steam hissing from slight kinks in the pipes with the chilling breeze that slithered through his hair. The ground dirty with oil and unidentifiable slime, oozing crap colored gunk seeping into the ground which Cloud thought best to avoid.

His muscles tight and ready for any further, confrontation with guards or any other security precaution that the President Shinra had taken. His sword still bloody from the previous encounter, the handle still damp with the sweat of his palm.

Spying the form of Biggs as he sped through the door, following Jessie, Barret and Wedge, Cloud set off into a full sprint pursuing the foursome to skid to a halt on the filthy ground, mud gathering from the scraping force of his boots as the form a tentacle - headed dog leapt before him, it's head low, a snarling growl omitting from it's throat. Cloud wasted no time, tearing the sword from his back, and swerving to the side as it lunged with it's tentacle whipping for his body, it's teeth snapping viciously. Cloud jumped, raising his sword and bringing it down cutting into its side. The animal gave a whimper as it fell back a distance, only to regain it's four feet.

Cloud circled the beast, his sword held cautiously before him – funny how Barret and his buddies didn't seem to be having the same problems – and a sharp pain in his back made him cry out – more from shock than anything else, knocking him over. His head reaching over his shoulder to see the mutated form of a man, blue in skin color, clawed and with a laser firing Gun – Arm. Like a less muscular version of Barret, except for the fact that Barret was doubtlessly human.

And yet he didn't find the time to attack this creature, as the growl of a certain mongrel bought his attentions. It's dark blue form leapt at him towards his place on the ground, and Cloud rolled to the side, jerking his shoulder into the ground to propel himself off the ground, however slightly, and raise himself back to his feet, instantly, leaping forward and swinging his sword into it's neck as the beast gave a howl and dropped dead.

Pivoting around to meet his second annoyance of the moment, it's diseased form reaching up to him, firing red bullets of light at Cloud's lithe form, as the young man swerved to the side as he advanced in a sprint, slipping between the bullets and to slide his weapon in a side cut into it's body. It jerked as though stung, leaking silvery fluid from the wound, yet stubbornly persisting to attack as Cloud dodged and jumped, brining his sword down through it's helmet and ultimately destroying the inhuman sentry form life.

Taking a second to replace the weapon upon his back, and to turn towards the door of which Barret and his buddies had escaped, Cloud set off once more to rejoin his cause, praying in his mind to be spared of these distractions for the remainder of the mission, a wish he knew unlikely to be granted but it was nice to be hoped for.

A minor tunnel was what the door offered, flashing red with the alarm. A slight adrenaline rush pumped through his veins. If Wedge was securing the escape route alone, Cloud found himself wondering if it would be safe to trust the dopey little man, who had no experience whatsoever in combat – what if the moron was captured?? Another thought that ran through his mind as light spilled into the new hallway, lighting up railed corridors in the shape of a "T". Pretty much the same design of most Mako reactors of the world. They had very subtle – if any noticeable differences in their construction, as Cloud had time to notice in his previous experiences within these buildings.

Wedge stood directly opposite of him before the doorway, glancing nervously towards him, and frantically pointing in the direction of which Cloud assumed was the way of which Barret, Biggs and Jessie had left. With a small nod, Cloud ran to catch up, knowing that Barret would be likely to chastise him for his late coming.

Upon running through the following door, Cloud was quick to notice the alarm seemed so much quieter than outside before looking around him. The area was cold, and held a musty aroma in the dirty air. Cold hulking forms of machinery surrounded him and he spied the disgruntled face of Barret scowling towards him.

"The hell's takin' ya so long!? Get yo ass up here!"

With a sigh, Cloud proceeded to jog lightly approaching the stairs to be met with the sight of a very irritated Barret whilst Jessie and Biggs attempted to hack their way through the electronic doors.

"So…" Cloud began. "Tell me – exactly why are we trying to blow up the reactor."

Barret sighed, his mighty shoulders heaving with the weight of it. When he spoke, his voice was quieter, more serious.

"This Planet – as you probably know, s'full of energy – Mako energy. You could say that it's the blood that keeps the Planet alive, keeps everything fuctionin' like. Well, these motherfuckin' reactors keep suckin' the blood out like some motherfuckin' Vampire or sumthin' – and if it keeps up, the planet's gonna die, and leavin' nothing to support life on…"

"Spare me – I've heard enough of this tree – hugging crap…" Cloud muttered.

"Tree – huggin'…! The Hell's wrong wit' you??" Barret exploded suddenly, his muscles swelling up threateningly before Cloud's cool and cold demeanor. "How in the hell…"

"Barret, please calm down!" Biggs hushed, rushing over and pulling him back from Cloud. "We got the door open, and the security in this area's down for now, we gotta hurry it up!"

Barret threw a stony glare towards the smaller man, before turning away from Cloud and running through the newly opened door into a hallway of electronically locked sliding doors, one of which Jessie was already working on, her nimble hands frantically tapping at the buttons, and shifting the correct wires before the door opened with an electronic buzzing sound.

"God work there Jess," Barret complimented with a quick smile before setting off, Biggs taking the lead into the Complex, and following Jessie's example of which to break into the locking Code and disable it, and it wasn't long either.

Cloud couldn't help but be impressed – perhaps these two weren't so much of a pair of dead – weights as he had first anticipated. They certainly had their worth in this mission…

A final door stood in their way of being able to rush down to the reactors core, and Jessie took the lead once more, fiddling with the contraption that locked it until it slid open, and with a triumphant sigh, and a toss of her head, she turned to Barret.

"We're in!"

"Jessie girl, I dunno what the hell we'd without ya!" Barret grinned, snatching Cloud by the shirt whilst Jessie turned to the gaping door of the elevator and entered, whilst Barret ignored Cloud's angry protests, failing to notice, or even care why Biggs chose to stay behind as Barret violently threw him into the elevator.

He couldn't help but grunt as his back smacked against the metallic wall of the elevator, looking up and glaring with a soft growl of wounded pride as Jessie looked down upon him, eyes showing partial sympathy as Barret's hard boots thudded upon entering the elevator as Cloud got to his feet.

"From now on – you're wit' me – got that?" Barret spoke out his declaration with an air of distrust as he stared down the spiky – haired ex – Soldier.

"Barret…" Jessie sounded somewhat distant as she interrupted. "This really isn't the time for this, the Shinra know we're here and…"

"I know Jess – I know…" Barret cut in, slamming the DOWN button on the wall, stepping aside as the elevator doors slid shut with a mechanical buzz to their functioning and so began the gentle tip of motion as they began their descent into the reactors.

Jessie fumbled in her pockets to withdraw a small box of a metallic gray color; casually tossing it to Barret whom caught it within large and capable hands.

"The bomb - safety mechanism is on, and the timer is pre – set to ten minutes. There's no changing it, so we'd better pray Wedge was right about the escape route…" Jessie trailed off with a small shudder.

"That's positive…" Cloud murmured coldly in sarcasm. "And so ends what little Good is thought of the Name of AVALANCHE – whose brave members blew themselves up because Tubby back there was – "

"What have I told you 'bout dissin my friends dickhead!?" Barret growled threateningly, his dark eyes flashing with hatred for Cloud, though acknowledging Jessie's piercing glance as the Elevator shuddered to a halt. As the doors separated for leave, Barret attempted once more to seize Cloud and force him out of the elevator, pretty much in the same way he had forced him in. Cloud swerved into a dodge underneath Barret's offending arm, and casually strolled outside to come face to face with a complicated world of dirty mechanics, the stench of Mako, and mazes of stairs.

"Let's go!" Jessie ordered, sprinting out towards a set of descending metal – constructed stairs and fleeing downwards on light feet, pursued by the lithe and quick form of Cloud and the big and burly build of Barret the trio set off begin the end of their first mission.

Barret's ill – mood was more than likely down to this fact. His first real course of action that could wind up killing his friends and himself, leaving Marlene to Tifa who already had enough responsibilities, never mind looking after a small child.

He had not expected it to run anywhere near as smoothly as it had so far, and his nervousness was visible through the glistening sheen of sweat on his figure, his very slight trembling – Cloud's attitude wasn't helping at all.

He cast his eyes upon the blonde warrior. His eerie glow of blue/green Mako eyes where set forward on his path as he ran down the stair after Jessie – he was too calm – and to Barret – it didn't seem right at all…

_'May God help the poor bastard that betrays me…'_ Barret thought to himself, eyes darting onto his own path. He almost collided into Cloud as Jessie skidded to a halt upon the final few steps, forcing Cloud and Barret to do likewise.

Awaiting their arrival at the bottom, a pair of robotic guns, dispatched upon security breaches, and small animals resembling Ghostly parrots, poised and ready to strike.

Jessie was unprepared for things such as these – well, the gun robot anyway – staring towards its barrels, backing away cautiously.

"We'll handle this…" Barret called out, flexing his gun – ended arm and gently maneuvering Jessie to the side and behind as Cloud somersaulted over the banister, his feet hitting the ground with a loud smack.

Barret proved to be much faster upon his huge feet than he looked. With an overly muscular exterior, Cloud had never actually seen Barret in real combat and had always imagined the hulking hill of muscle to be rather slow.

As the small billowing forms of color – or the Ghostly Parrots as Jessie saw in her mind fluttered it's caped body towards Barret spraying waves of red flame towards the young man with surprising velocity. Barret swerved, his Gunned Arm swinging to it's aim and forth spat an assault of hot bullets as Barret ran, careful to lock on his aim and to avoid the flames an the bullets of the opposing Gun – Bot as Cloud swept forward, and with and elegant swing through the metallic figure.

It crackled with blue sparks before shuddering to it's demising halt, as the flame spewing apparition dropped upon absorbing enough bullets to confirm a death from Barret as Barret himself immediately spun around to face it's twin and pumping the enemy full of the deadly spray from which his arm gave out, not long before it too collapsed into death.

"…Nice!" Jessie commented, running passed them as though nothing had happened to the floor, turning a sharp left and disappearing through an oil – sodden doorframe, constructed of metallic substances.

"C'mon," Barret ordered gruffly, tossing his head to follow Jessie's chosen direction, awaiting Cloud's pursuit. Cloud nodded once before setting off, replacing his sword upon his back and running after the nimble young woman.

The intrepid trio found themselves before a complicated twist of pipes and ladders and a gap to be leapt over, Jessie stood at the mouth of the gap, carefully calculating her leap before taking an agile spring and landing upon the other side, tipping backwards a little and spinning her arms in a fight to keep balance with a slightly frightened cry before teetering over to safety.

"Y'alright there Jessie?" Barret inquired kindly, concerned for his friends well – being.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks Barret – you guys coming?" turned to faces the two men on the other side of the gap as she stood back to make room for their advancing leap, and Barret nodded as Cloud took a neat jump and landed with the perfection of cat on the opposite site, and once again, stepping back from the rugged mouth of the hole for Barret to cross.

It took no trouble for the AVALANCHE leader to cross and pretty soon they where headed for the ladders, dirty, filthy with the dirt of the feet of the predecessor and muddy with oil.

"Ewww…" Jessie was heard to moan before her feet hopped lightly from the final rung, onto a large supporting girder, running along to the edge and crouching low, securing the area or so was her intent. "Uh, guys – there's a Potion over here if you think you'll need it?"

Tossing it over to land in Cloud's hands Jessie nodded for the two men to proceed onward to complete the mission, to show his agreement, Barret shoved Cloud forward towards a second set of ladders. Cloud scowled – he was not enjoying Barret's treatment of him at all, but didn't find the time to argue or retaliate – he'd deal with Barret later after the bomb had gone off and they where back in safety.

Sliding down the ladder to come into contact with a large pipe, vibrating ever so slightly with the constant pulse of Mako draining through it and radiating a warmth that Cloud could feel through the soles of his boots, he continued his descent, leaping to a lower section of this particular pipe to meet a final set of ladders.

Again, Cloud proceeded to slide down casually as though using a fireman's pole, and coming near the heart of the reactor, waiting only for Barret to catch up to him, which wasn't very long.

His burly figure landing next to him, eyes dead set towards the reactor, and he ran after Cloud, who had taken off as soon as Barret had hit the ground.

"Wait up!" his deep voice yelling after Cloud as he sped after him, reaching the raw red glowing room of the reactors core…

"We're here." Cloud turned to state the obvious as Barret arrived on the scene, cautiously looking around his heated surroundings, and pointing towards the glowing sphere of the core, pumping full of rich and purified Mako.

"Looks like it…" Barret agreed with an affirmed nod of the head. Now go set the bomb." He ordered snatching Cloud's wrist and into his hand placing the dull metal form of the explosive.

"Shouldn't you do it?" Cloud proceeded to raise a curious eyebrow up towards Barret as he stared at the deceivingly innocent looking contraption in his palm.

"I wanna make sure you don't pull nothin' funny!" Barret replied coolly as Cloud gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine…"

Turning away from the AVALANCHE leader and walking towards the core, a sudden feeling of overwhelming nausea took over, his head spiraled into dizziness and the faint echoing of a voice was heard…

_"Be Careful…_

_…This is no Ordinary Reactor…"_

Swaying on his feet as though struck, he felt Barret's steadying grip clasp around his shoulders, preventing him from collapse as he shook his head free of all strange phenomena, and it was within this action that his ill – feelings, his headache and all, disappeared with Barret's patience.

"The hell's wrong wit you?? Quit stallin' man!!" his angry voice loud in his ear as Cloud pulled himself free of his grip to advance, not even bothering to throw Barret the glare he wanted to, the occurrence of the voice in his head chilling him though hidden within him. He certainly didn't wish to discuss this with Barret…

Crouching down before the core and placing the small explosive directly in front of it, he withdrew the safety catch and proceeded to tap in the access code of: '7–T-H-H-E-A-V-E-N'. Jessie had chosen the name of the AVALANCHE hideaway as a code. The hideaway and workplace of Cloud's best friend – but now wasn't the time to think of her. The bomb blipped and buzzed before the LCD display of [ 9:59 ]

Came into view and its number depleting with each passing second.

"We're all set – let's go!" Cloud announced, got to his feet and spun around to see Barret staring above them, his hand held out towards Cloud cautiously as he stepped back. Cloud looked up to see what it was that held Barret's interest.

And then he saw it, the clunky build of a Robotic Extermination Droid. Loaded with mechanicals and robotics to provide it with strength and power to bring down most Shinra opposition.

Cloud recognized it almost immediately.

"Guard Scorpion – heads up!" Cloud called out, withdrawing his blade and leaping backwards as the enemy dropped and landed with a shattering crash, almost throwing Barret from his feet as he dodged, noting the fact that it blocked the way out to freedom.

"Shit – how'd we deal with this damn piece of robotic crap!?" Barret cried out, lifting his Gun towards it and retreating slowly.

"Just attack it head on – if it tries to scan you don't move and don't attack whilst it's tail's raised, got it?"

"I got it," Barret replied, rushing into the fight, thrusting his arm forwards and releasing a hail of bullets that spattered and clinked loudly off of it's armor, breaking through with surprisingly relative ease as Cloud leapt into the air swinging his sword and catching upon the hulk of it's facial structure only to be almost instantly felled by stab of tail jarring painfully into his collar bone, knocking him to the ground, his weapon clattering beside him.

Cloud leapt to his feet once more, snatching the sword upon his descent, and noticing and remembering for the first time as a part of the mission, the two green glassy orbs pressed into the groves of his weapon.

Materia – orbs of concentrated Mako that enable a user to expel somewhat magical talents, depending on what type of Materia used.

In Cloud's current state, his held the Materia qualities of Lightening and Ice – two elemental powers to be used at his disposal that could prove invaluable at a time such as this. Also, he could feel his endurances building up a Limit Break – an unleashing of a persons utmost strength as a result of one's body under constant punishment… It was only a matter of time before his would reach its peak, and this thing would be going back to the scrap heap.

Barret was doing extremely well for himself, dodging and twisting form the Scorpions attempted stabbings with it's tail, a continuous firing of hot bullets crushing it's innards as Barret determinedly dodged and attacked, failing to notice the tail beginning to raise.

In a vicious surge of a sparkling and pointed tip it dove and Barret saw and knew that it was too late to move. Raising his defenses at the last possible second and feeling a stabbing pain of the stomach he was sent hurtling backwards, and in the back of his mind he could hear the bleep of the ten minute countdown as though it where a haunting lullaby to see him off to sleep – eternal sleep if he didn't hurry up and finish this thing…

Lifting himself and pulling his only hand from his wound to see it dripping red and feeling his Limit Break slowly but surly charging itself from within his body as he gained his feet, shaking off the pain and to see Cloud doing nothing but bouncing lightly on his feet, as though ready to dodge. Not attacking.

"Remember me telling you sixty seconds ago NOT to attack whilst the tail's up??" Cloud called back as the tail remained suspended above the mechanical menace – not attacking, as though biding its time.

"The Hell's it doin'??" Barret demanded, rinsing himself in Potion and tossing another to cloud, forgetting that he held the one Jessie had uncovered.

"It set's off a vicious retaliation when the tail's up, but won't attack until it's down again, just wait and use it the advantage – got any Materia on you?" Cloud asked, sweat sliding from his brow as the timer bleeped continuously in his ear as the Scorpion refused to budge from it's stance.

"No – can't use the damn things. Dunno how…" Barret admitted, too wrapped up in the fight to be embarrassed about it. Cloud dropped his guard looking over to Barret.

"You're kidding!!"

"Tail's goin' down so shut the fuck up and get to work!" Barret retorted, lifting his gun to begin his assault once more, and Cloud acknowledged the fact, replacing his sword on his back for a short moment to envelop himself in green flame, aiming out his hands to dispel a bolt of thunder striking the robot with an almighty clap.

It shuddered for a moment before turning to Barret – still filling it with bullets to dispel two red lasers towards him.

"BARRET – DON'T MOVE!" Cloud screamed in order as it happened and Barret froze on the spot immediately, trying to control his breathlessness as sweat tumbled from his brow from the pressure and heat of the moment. It only took a moment for the scan to complete before he was back in action leaping back and aiming with a hail of bullets once again.

The beast turned to Cloud, once more enveloped in green flame, all set to try out an Ice Technique before a hail of rockets emerged from it's mouth ramming Cloud in the stomach and he cried out to be smothered in smoke.

"Holy SHIT!!" Barret couldn't help but scream as he saw Cloud disappear behind a wall of exploding rockets, running over to aid. True – he didn't like Cloud and couldn't exactly see them ever being on friendly terms, but he didn't want him dead. That'd break Tifa's heart…"Cloud man – you ok??"

The reply was a scream of rage and as the smoke cleared, all Barret saw was a flash of flaming red and the silhouette of a man, and he witnessed Cloud's Limit Break at it's level's forces leaping twenty feet into the air and smashing down with his sword breaking through the Guard Scorpion's armor with an almighty smash as it burst through the heavy metal hulk as Cloud somersaulted backwards and landed on both feet, gasping for breath, blood coursing down his elfin face and he watched as it sputtered with a few sparks before erupting and juddering to a finish with a cloud of smoke.

Cloud sighed and tipped backwards with exhaustion feeling Barret's grip on him once more protecting him from falling. His head tipped back and he saw Barret's frantic brown eyes on him.

"Here man – take this," Barret didn't even wait for a reply before dousing Cloud with Potion and using his jacket to wipe his face free of blood. "You're still a jackass by the way…"

"Th – thanks…" Cloud muttered shaking himself free of Barret's grip as the Potion took its healing effect and he gained steady feet, as Barret turned to sprint out of the room taking whatever time they had left to escape before detonation.

Cloud followed his feet flying over the ground with the speed of adrenaline in his body, following Barret's figure and hearing the sound of his gunshot ringing in the air and he came to see the interlopers of their escape, more of the security tentacle – headed dogs, and Cloud withdrew his sword as he came level as he rushed forward sliding into attack on one of the beasts, painfully aware of the bomb back there in the core room.

There where two, one lodged onto Barret's good arm with its teeth and snarling viciously, flecks of drool omitting from its mouth as Barret forced the hulk of his metallic arm into it's ribs and fired and the dog squealed as it shuddered its body riddled with bullets as it flew back twisting with the force of the attack before landing still on the ground.

Barret turned to see the other, eyes locked onto Cloud as it dived and Cloud spun once, brining the blade of his sword to the dog's neck, forcing his energies into the attack, driving it through it's neck and severing the head with relative ease, and that was all it was to take before the two allies set off once more.

They reached the ladders without any more molestation from enemies and they began a frantic ascent up to the pipes, and it was here of which they found a pair of the blue mutated forms of what might have once been men before him – just like the one Cloud had dealt with earlier.

"Fuck!" Barret swore his fear for his life now coming across clear and Cloud didn't blame him at all. Getting blown up by a bomb that he had set wasn't exactly how he had pictured dying.

Charging his energies of green flame of Materia to discharge bolts of ice as they wrapped around their figures an they shuddered as Barret began to fill them with bullets, attacking before they had time of their own to strike – neither of the two men had time for any of this. As the ice attack completed itself, Cloud dove in with a single swipe as Barret pulled his gun to a halt, allowing Cloud to finish each off.

That was easy – now to get out…

Climbing the pipes to reach the next ladder, they clambered up quickly, not knowing just how much or just how little time they had left. And their heartbeats pounded as they reached the girder, Barret arriving first and approaching Jessie, still waiting for them, a pained look upon her face.

"Jessie – we gotta go, let's move!" Barret ordered turning his back and fleeing away out of earshot as Jessie wailed out to him to come back as Cloud appeared.

"Cloud! My foot – it's stuck!" her voice in a frightened cry, knowing that the bomb had been set and terrified of being caught in the explosion.

Cloud turned and saw that this was no time to be cold or cruel towards her, running up to her and dropping to his knees and sliding his hands around her ankle and it squirmed in its very limited amount of space around her ankle until it came free. Almost slipping she caught around his shoulders, looking up to him with wet and frightened brown eyes.

"Th – thank you!" she gasped, before Cloud shoved her in front of him to allow her to escape, and so she fled with Cloud pursuing after her on flying feat climbing the final ladder like a spider with its web, they scurried on, Jessie having no trouble in leaping over the gap this time around and Cloud dove after her, and through the door.

The smell of Mako and Fear was big and Jessie was obviously just beginning to realize what she had gotten herself into, trembling and almost crying with terror as she began to run up the set of stairs as Cloud followed her, one hand gripped tightly over the hilt of his sword eyes darting through his surroundings for signs of potential enemies but saw few – and they kept their distance. Probably realized what was going on and decided to flee themselves…

Reaching the top of the flight of stairs, Jessie disappeared through the door followed by the agile Cloud, becoming breathless in his attempts. At the other side, a frantic looking Biggs awaited them as did Barret.

"The hell took ya's so long!?" Barret screamed. "Jessie - Biggs get the codes and lets get the fuck outta here!!"

They obeyed with a simultaneous "Right!" and ran to the doors, speedily getting to work before the opened once more, and AVALANCHE ran through the newly opened gateway and onto the next door – and again unlocked by Jessie and Biggs and so on and so forth until the reaching of the "T" shaped corridor.

Upon seeing them, Wedge leapt into the air, waving desperately for them to hurry up, and upon knowledge that they had seen him, he turned and ran through the door he had secured as Barret flew down the corridor and also disappeared, Biggs right at his tail.

Jessie and Cloud ran a little behind them heading vigorously for the door themselves their minds screaming at them of how the bomb was about to set off at any given second right about now, and it was here that Jessie's foot slipped upon the metal floor and flat upon her face with a thud.

Cloud skidded to a halt, reaching down and lifting her to her feet, and hurriedly disappeared behind the door, with only the sudden sparks of malfunctions of the reactor before the inevitable boom and flaming orange glow and the rush of scorching heat upon his back.

* * *

Whew! Honestly – that was a nightmare to write! But I'm in the FF7 mood and I've got some great ideas for the more exciting parts – I know it's a long while away but watch out for the Hojo battle – it WILL be worth the wait. Oh, and if anyone knows where I can get a copy of the E3 Advent Children Trailer that will actually PLAY even after getting the right DivX codec required – please let me know!

Until Next Time!


	2. To Sector 7

* * *

Ok – firstly, I'm so sorry it took like a million years to update the second chapter, but in this time I've had college troubles, I've been ill – and been involved in a big false scandal in which I was told by my doctor I was diabetic when the hospital I went to afterwards said I wasn't …

But Chapter 2 is here at long last…

I REALLY wanna see Advent Children NOW… But I can't so I'll have to wait I guess… Anyway, enough of my current AC fetish, it's time to move on. The sooner I can get the boring parts of the game over and done with, the sooner we can get to the cooler parts! Am I right?

Of course I am!

So let's move on to Chappy 2!

* * *

Darkness. Cold darkness and the sound of breathlessness on a deathly silence.

"Is everyone ok?" Jessie's voice was heard to call out and an immediate roll – call of the group carried out through a group of male voiced "yes's" as a light sparked up and lit up the small caverned area of which they hid.

Cloud blinked in the sudden dull flash, feeling his racing heartbeat begin to slow down. AVALANCHE, huddled together within the cramped and cold dampness of the rocky walls around them, Barret gasping for breath and fighting to control the wild grin upon his face, Biggs sitting back, hand over heart catching his breath next to Wedge sitting back smiling, pleased with the success of the mission as Jessie fought to steady her own breathing, sat down on a rock, plugging into a square shaped laptop on standby for use.

"That oughtta keep the planet goin' at least for a little while longer…" Barret nodded gleefully, punching the air. "Good work y'all! After we get outta here the drinks are on me!" he grinned as he pulled Biggs to his feet and giving him a complimentary pat on the back that almost resulted in Biggs getting slammed face first to the ground. But all in good sport as Barret laughed to himself, so happy to have spat in the face of Shinra Inc.

"Yeah, escaping sounds good…" Jessie nodded, looking around the enclosed space around of which they where trapped. "But I have to locate the most likely area of which we can blow ourselves out of here. If I get it wrong, we either starve to death or rot here, or Shinra troops'll dig us up and have us executed, so a little silence for the sake of concentration would be much appreciated…"

"Exactly how are you gonna locate a safe place to blow up?" Cloud enquired, as he got to his feet and walking over to look over Jessie's shoulder at the screen. Jessie blushed with a smile, pulling her neck over to the side to let him see. Cloud blinked at her sudden change of behavior towards him. It was just before entering the complex of the reactor she'd referred to him as the 'enemy'. Now she was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush – but then again, considering the goings on and the fact that he had saved her life might have had something to do with it… He failed to notice Biggs narrowing his eyes towards him as he looked upon the flat screen of the laptop.

A complicated map of what he assumed was of the Sector that where currently, a small pink flashing dot on the screen bleeped in the bottom left corner.

"This is where we are right now, trapped with reinforced metal doors and rubble. Only one door leads to the back entrance of the reactor, and so we have to locate it and pray that it's not buried as I only have one bomb, far weaker than the other and with a link to my laptop computer. Once I hit input the code – "

"7th Heaven?" Cloud asked more out of sarcasm than friendliness, knowing that constant use of the same password wasn't the brightest of ideas, but Jessie gave a vigorous nod in his favor.

"Heh, yeah – didn't have much time to go thinking up multiple passwords – anyway, with the input of the password – I hit the detonator…"

"Or the 'Enter' key," Biggs corrected with a sharp glance towards them as Barret wandered over to peer over Jessie's shoulder, leaving Biggs to sulk on his own, and Wedge grin stupidly to himself as he bathed in the success of a mission he had taken part in. He was officially a Rebel Terrorist against Shinra! Never had a day passed that he had been prouder of himself!

Jessie shuffled to the side to make room for her leader, Barret as she continued on with her commentary.

"I hit the detonator…"

"Enter Key…"

"Biggs – shut up! I hit the Enter – Detonator, sorry. And then – boom! We're free to catch the train home and celebrate, and if I'm reading this right, then the bomb should be set…." She paused, lifting her head to look around, her finger poised to point before it snapped down in Wedge's direction. "…It should be set precisely where Wedge is sitting!"

"You sure?" Barret asked seriously. "Cos if we wind up trapped down here, I ain't gonna be a happy man Jessie!"

"Oh ye of little faith…" Jessie sighed getting to her feet, a small square of explosives in her hand as Wedge leapt to his feet and scampered to the far side of the blown – in cavern as Cloud, Barret and Biggs backed away from the setting of the bomb, watching carefully as Jessie pressed the small box against the metal sheet blocking their path to freedom and inserting the password of 7-T-H-H-E-A-V-E-N into it's programming, before turning on her heels and sprinting over to where the boys stood, snatching her laptop as she passed, and pressed her back into the wall of which the stood against. "You guy's ready?"

"Um… Jess?" Wedge piped up nervously, tapping her shoulder tentatively. Jessie turned to meet her smaller friend, as all eyes swiveled round to meet him.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"…H – how much power is in that thing?" he asked slowly. "I mean, it l – looks exactly the same as the other one did, and you saw what happened with that one…"

"Heh, yeah – that was kind of an accident, the website I got the information from didn't really tell you what would happen if you added a couple of million gallons of Mako to it…" Jessie giggled innocently. Her laugh echoed eerily throughout the confined space of the cavern and sounded like a menacing specter of some sort.

"Oh… yeah…. Right…" Wedge nodded, gone suddenly white in the face and shivering with fear. Jessie caught his look and frowned.

"Don't worry about it Wedge, this one's a lot weaker, and…"

"Just set it off already!" Cloud interrupted irritably with a sigh, folding his arms over his chest, flicking a loose group of hairs of his chaotic blonde spikes from his eyes.

Jessie jumped up suddenly, and Barret growled behind Cloud at his continuing disrespect for his friends.

"Yessir!" She nodded, slamming down on the 'Enter Key', or Detonator as she liked to call it, and all present instinctively thrust their hands up to their heads and turned away as the loud sound of force and fire erupted and a fresh new light spilled in and mixed with the orange glow of the flames.

Cloud was the first to allow his eyes to see the escape, and to his joy, Jessie had chosen her spot for setting the bomb perfectly, a wall of fire – easy enough to vault over was his only obstacle.

"All right!! Way to go Jessie!" Biggs complimented loudly, pumping his fists as he saw the fresh road to escape before him.

"Alright – we're not done yet guys," Barret warned ominously towards his group of AVALANCHE. "There's gonna be some Shinra Soldiers out there huntin' for suspicious characters, remember, we split up and rendezvous at the Train Station – ya'll clear on that?"

"Yeah – we got it…" Cloud muttered rudely, taking a run at the wall of flames, leaping into the air, up and over the fire in a somersault, feeling the somewhat discomforting thud of his back on the hard and rocky ground as he rolled over to meet the world outside of the cavern behind what was once the Sector One Reactor of Midgar.

He stared up behind the flames to witness Barret come roaring through the smoke and landing with a loud thud by his side, landing with a loud grunt as he turned to witness the twin leaps of Biggs and Jessie, hand in hand as they sailed over the fire to land delicately on their feet.

Cloud didn't know what had specifically happened to Wedge. All he knew was that all of a sudden, he was there and running around in circles, clenching his buttocks as smoke spilled from the seat of his pants.

Barret coughed once, slightly embarrassed. Cloud wasn't amused either.

"Y'know Wedge, you come right out of a cartoon, y'know that?" he spoke tauntingly as the roly – poly little man finally came to a halt, fanning the smoke away with his hands as he came to calm down.

"Alright guys," Barret cut in, stepping forth to make his authority known. "Split up – meet ya's at the Station, - you got it?"

"Yessir!" The triple reply coming from the comical trio of Biggs, Wedge and Jessie came across in a simultaneous salute.

"Yeah…" Cloud nodded, embarrassed by the company that he was in, wishing nothing more to be back at the bar with a fresh fistful of Gil, and with Tifa to talk to…

"Let's move out!" Barret finished, turning and mounting up a nearby set of stairs as Biggs, Wedge and Jessie scattered in all directions and disappearing behind rubble, or passed a wall, or down a straight path to the left.

Cloud was alone. For at least a moment anyway as he got himself together and yawned and stretched, his muscles still sore from the battle with the Guard Scorpion, but Limit Breaks had that effect on a guy…

Deciding to follow the path of Barret, Cloud set off at a steady jog swinging passed the iron railings and up the carelessly sculpted stone steps, unable to see the AVALANCHE leader nor detect any visible clue leading to which direction he could have went.

Oh Well.

Cloud turned to face what was left of the city of Sector One. It was dirty, smelly – any specific area of Lower Midgar suffered these problems. It wasn't exactly known to be the healthiest place to be. – but Cloud couldn't help that.

He ran through the streets, the panic from the explosion still frantic, people running to and fro – Cloud had to blend in, play the frightened civilian. Had to copy all of the people running in their fright to reach safety.

After all, it was exactly what everyone was doing at that specific moment. Everyone except…

With wide and innocent green eyes, she looked around frantically, as though confused, slight fear written across her beautiful face as she clutched at the basket of flowers under her arms, Cloud could only blink in wonder at the young lady he saw standing in the middle of the streets, dressed in a plain pink summer dress, topped with a small and tight red cotton jacket she looked around, her long nut – brown plait swinging gently with her movements, and she gave a cry as a terrified young man shoved passed her, violently throwing her to the ground, her basket scattering over the ground.

She looked so dismayed, sitting up and pulling the delicate posies back into her basket, and as the streets began to clear, Cloud felt his assistance was sorely needed.

Running up to her through the streets, now practically empty, he approached her from behind. Her long hair was tied in a soft white bow, wrapped around a small greenish - white orb that looked suspiciously like Materia.

"Here, let me help," Cloud offered and she turned around swiftly with a slight gasp. Her eyes where large and green and pure in a face of clear white skin, and they locked into his for a few minutes, before she smiled up at him, her pink lips turning upwards with a grateful look of happiness.

"Thank you kindly sir!" her voice was so sweet and suited her looks so well as she moved aside so he could crouch down and help her with her task.

"Hey – it's no problem Miss!" he swallowed, getting to his knees and scooping up the soft fine stalks and petals and dropping them into her basket. It was a relatively quick process, and took no more than a few moments to complete before Cloud got to his feet and offered his hand to help the young lady get to her feet. She took his help with a sweet smile and hoisted herself to an upright stance, dusting herself off, before looking back up at him with her beautiful big eyes.

"Thank you again - very much sir!" she bowed slightly, and Cloud felt his cheeks glow pleasurably above his smile, absent - mindedly lifting a hand to the back of his spiky blonde quills.

"Don't mention it!"

"Um…" she paused pulling back her hands a little, her slender wrists bound in golden bracelets as Cloud came to notice. "This… this may be a silly question, but… could I ask sir – what has happened here?"

Cloud blinked in surprise at how she could possibly not realize that the once overly dominating peak of the Reactor of Sector One was now reduced to a pile of rubble by a huge explosion that ripped through the air not ten minutes ago. But he didn't wish to patronize his pleasant company.

"Nothing – hey, um…" he paused, his mind racing to think of something to change the subject to. He spied the basket of flowers under her arm. "Uh – don't see many flowers around here nowadays!" he pointed out foolishly, his mind cursing him for bringing up such a stupid comment. It was true enough though. Conditions where far too volatile for flowers of any sort to grow here! The woman looked down and she grinned suddenly.

"Oh these? I sell them around here for a little bit of spare Gil – do you want one?" she blinked up at him, her innocence shining like a beacon before his eyes, and he thought it a sin to say no.

He came into a real smile.

"Sure! Ok, how much?"

"Normally, they're just a Gil – but seeing as you helped me…" she paused, picking up a particular pink and red flower – not unlike the colors she was wearing at the present moment, she reached over and fixed it to his breast. "It's on the house!"

"Flowers on the house, huh?" Cloud repeated the quirky statement, lifting the flower to his nose and smelling it, inhaling the faintly sweet scent luxuriously. "Thanks!" he turned back to the young lady with a nodding smile, which she returned.

"You're welcome! Bye bye!" she finished with a friendly wave and turned away, walking out of the city with a feminine stroll, she turned back to look in his direction, and her head twisted back to where she was going ever so quickly upon seeing that he was still watching.

"Bye!" he called back, with a wave, feeling his shoulders sink as he watched her leave almost regretting to see her go. As he turned with a sigh, placing the flower back into the position of where it was first pinned by the enigmatic Flower Girl and focusing his attentions back to the task at hand, he came to realize that the last train of the day was the one he was to catch with AVALANCHE.

Looking up to the clock of the Sector, as every Sector bore, the sickening realization dawned up him that he had less than a minute to get to the station.

"Shit!"

Turning into an alleyway, Cloud sprang off into a full – blown run, with a desperate fear of missing the Midgar Metro on the journey to Sector Seven. The loud thud of his boots echoed through the now empty streets of the rubble – lined Sector, and rang aloud through the air, the reverberation bound to attract attention towards him, and he cursed himself for it.

He cursed even louder when he came to the City Square through an alleyway – a wide multi – pathed section serving the top of a train tunnel, to meet two Shinra Guards awaiting him, their defensive stances awaiting his approach.

"Halt!" came the order, aloud and clear, but Cloud didn't have time for this, the station wasn't far away, and he needed to be there so badly, he needed to be on that train!

Ignoring the order, but not taking the time to draw his own weapon, Cloud somersaulted over their heads, landing five feet away, and turning a sharp left, only to skid to a halt as two more guards, a third and fourth leapt before him, guns aiming towards him, and Cloud knew he couldn't waste precious time to fight them at such a desperate occasion, knowing that he was jeopardizing the safety of the other AVALANCHE members, and even more so if he where captured. Spinning on his heels he fled, hearing the hail of bullets behind him as hot chips of lead zoomed passed his head, smashing off of his sword with loud clanging noises.

Cloud almost dropped dead with disbelief as a fifth and six leapt out on him and the whistle of the train was heard in the distance, as he could only back away, edging nearer the edge of the tunnel, the stony banister the only thing keeping him from falling upon the rails as the six men in uniform closed in on him.

"Don't have time for this…" Cloud muttered, frustrated but not defeated, feeling the ground tremble slightly, knowing that this was his last ditch attempt to meet up with AVALANCHE.

The trembling strengthened, the rumbling of the train leaving the station and heading for the bridge, and Cloud pressed his back against the wall, waiting desperately to hear the roar of the train passing below him. Time seemed to slow down in these moments. He knew that he could probably take the guards, but then he may miss his final chance and kiss his pay goodbye!

"C'mon, how long does it take??" Cloud muttered looking frantically over the edge, and as if on cue, and with a roar of steam, that large, filthy gray metal tube of the Midgar Metro burst from beneath, and Cloud took his chances and with a one last gulp of air, he leapt from the bridge with the precision of a cat.

"Is he fuckin' nuts??"

"Shoot him!!"

"Don't let him escape!!"

Cloud did not hear these cries from his would – be captors as his feet hit off of the heavy metal hulk of the train as he snatched a protruding wire to prevent himself from flying off of it to his probable death – or being crippled for life as a result of sustaining injuries.

Cloud _did_ hear however the pattering of bullets behind him as they proceeded to open fire, but the train was too fast for them and soon, Cloud was out of their sights.

"Thank Christ for that!" he sighed to himself as he began a steady crawl in his new mission to locate AVALANCHE.

"Cloud never came…" Jessie piped up in the tense silence of the cargo link of the train as she sat huddled to herself upon a large sack of what she presumed was mail. She couldn't bear to look at Barret, for the man was livid with fury, sat on a box stiffly, his dark eyes bearing fire within.

"Well, that's jes' too bad!" he grumbled tightly, not even bothering to look around towards her, his blood pounding heatedly throughout his veins.

Biggs swallowed nervously as he tried to remain the casual cool one of the group, leaning against the wall, arms folded over his chest. He knew this probably wasn't the best time for conversation, given Barret's foul mood as a result of Cloud's absence, but there was something itching at the back of his mind, something he couldn't resist to ask.

"Think he was killed?"

All eyes swiveled around to him, Jessie's wide and frightened at the thought, Wedge's were big and hopeful for the paradox of Biggs' statement. Barret's where hard and flinty as he lifted his head towards Biggs, swelling with anger.

"No way!" he confirmed loudly, his glare increasing in its cruelty towards his allies. "Perhaps if y'all weren't such a bunch of Screw – Ups…" Barret finished with an angry smashing of the crate at his side, and Wedge jumped upon the impact and huddling away.

"Poor Cloud…" Jessie whispered, slowly shaking her heads, failing to see the glances from Biggs and Barret.

In the next few moments of silence, AVALANCHE sat still, save for the soft shuddering of the train as it thundered down the rails and through the Sectors.

There was a sudden commotion above them, and all within the cabin looked upwards towards the tiny grating above them, yet saw nothing. They heard the clatter, and could have sworn they had heard the frantic cry of "Shit!" from above. They went back to their own business. Probably just another attempted stow – away. No big deal, they where common nowadays, and anyway, the security system would get him once they reached the particular checking area.

Wedge was one to know when and when not to speak, but like Biggs, there was something he felt he should ask. It wasn't as morbid a statement, but he was unsure how Barret would react to it.

"Um, Barret?" he squeaked, timidly, almost freezing as Barret's stony stare hit him head on. "Um… what about our money, aren't we…?"

Barret's fist once again smashed the up – side of the crate by his side, and Wedge took the hint.

"Ah… Heh, never mind!" Wedge laughed nervously, huddling back into his seated position and looking away from Barret.

More silence pursued, tensed by Barret's overpowering anger, and no – one took it upon themselves to try and make him angrier, knowing that Barret was kind of man who held the muscular ability to tear telephone directories in half with one swift jerk (or at least he would if he had two hands) and hated to think what he might do if his anger began to overheat.

The door of which Biggs stood next to opened slightly with a bang, and Barret leapt to his feet.

"Biggs, get back!" he ordered, taking aim with his Gun – Arm as Biggs and Jessie leapt to their feet holding defensive positions of Martial Arts, ready to take on any dangerous intruder that might decide to show his face.

A single foot slipped into the gap from the outside and kicked the door open with a precise and strong kick, and the intruder swung in from where he hung from his fingertips and landing on both feet in the center of the room, and Barret lowered his gun and Biggs and Jessie lowered their guard.

"Cloud!" Three simultaneous cries from the trio of Biggs, Wedge and Jessie as the figure lifted his soot – blackened face, blond spikes filthy and matted with the stuff, but nevertheless, he grinned.

"Sorry I'm late!" he quipped lightheartedly as Barret stormed over to him.

"You're damn right you're late!!" he bawled in his face. "The hell d'you think you're doing?? Jeopardizing the entire fuckin' mission!? I gotta a good mind to kick your scrawny ass you little prick! Why the hell…?"

"Barret, calm down, he's here now, isn't he?" Biggs ran in between the two, gently separating Barret from the slightly breathless Cloud, looking up into his leaders face. "We did it – mission accomplished!" he grinned with a nod.

Barret paused for a moment, contemplating Biggs' words before realizing that they where true.

"Yeah," he grunted finally, before shoving Biggs out of the way nonetheless to get to Cloud. "Don't let it happen again, got it??" he snarled before turning around and opening the door to the next compartment.

"Huh! Cheery…" Cloud muttered to himself as Wedge came up to him with a grin on his face.

"Way to go Cloud! We'll all do better next time!" he nodded enthusiastically, turning around and following Barret with an intermediate jog.

"Good work back there." Biggs complimented, giving Cloud a companionable pat of the shoulder before following Barret and Wedge out of the door, through the link and into the next compartment.

"What's with the friendliness campaign so suddenly?" Cloud muttered, drawing a hand back across his filthy forehead before looking down upon the flower on his chest.

It was quite clean and undamaged, surprising considering the delicateness of the petals. He shrugged it off. It was only a flower after all.

"I'll close the door,"

He turned around to see Jessie behind him, sliding the door of which he had entered shut with a drawing scrape.

Smartly turning on her heels, she approached Cloud, a slight blush to her cheeks.

"You're filthy – hang on a sec…" she rummaged through her pockets and withdrew a clean handkerchief, and before Cloud could protest, it was in his face, and Cloud's face turned from black to red out of embarrassment. He had been no older than six years old the last time someone had cleaned his face for him.

Now as an adult, he found it pretty humiliating, and he pulled back rather suddenly. Jessie seemed satisfied with the fact that the once spotless white handkerchief was now smeared with dirt and soot, probably beyond the aid of a wash.

"That's better, least you look a little bit more presentable!" she giggled lightly, hands behind her back and teetering to and fro on the balls of her feet.

"Uh, yeah – thanks a lot…" he returned coldly. Jessie did not catch the sarcasm.

"It's alright!" she nodded with a grin, her cheeks now pink, and Cloud found himself becoming nervous.

Was this her discreet little way of hitting on him?? Did she LIKE him?? He'd only known her for less than three hours!

"…Yeah…" he replied, the only word coming into his mind as he backed off a little bit. Jessie sighed and cocked her head to the side.

"Y'know, I never really got the chance to thank you for saving me back there, and for waiting for me when I fell and stuff…" she began. Cloud was awestruck! It seemed the only men woman would take these days where the ones that had to save them first, Tifa's promise and now this??

"It's no problem, really!" Cloud dismissed with an accidental laugh that sounded quite feminine, and Cloud cursed himself from the inside as Jessie gave a girlish titter.

"Well, I'm just glad that you're ok!" she smiled, running passed him and entering the next compartment, looking back over her shoulder with a blush to the crests of her cheeks.

Cloud stood alone in the musty cargo compartment, eye twitching, and his inexperience with girls proving to put him in a rather vexing predicament.

"Jeeze!" he whistled under his breath, following the examples of his fellow AVALANCHE teammates and into the passenger link of the train.

Upon entering, he found Barret seated rather comfortably in the velvet – cushioned seating, humming some sort of tune that Cloud did not recognize. Biggs was once again trying to play the role of the 'Lone Cool Guy', leaning by himself by the compartment door to the outside. Wedge was messing around with the computerized map of the Midgar Railway system, whilst Jessie idly made her way down the aisle to join him.

As Cloud made his way down the aisle to be nearer AVALANCHE, he spotted a young man, clothed in a suit of a maroon color making rather hostile glances towards each and every one of them – Barret especially, being the muscular hulk of strength that he visually was.

"Thugs and Hooligans – God, don't I have all the luck…" he was heard to mutter to himself before catching sight of Cloud, whose face was the only exposed part of him that was not smeared with blackish brown junk that the train had spewed out. The man turned his nose up towards him with an air of superiority before turning on his heel and storming out of the compartment.

"Whatever… freak…" Cloud muttered to himself as he came level with Barret, and made moves to sit down in the seat facing him.

Catching a glance out of the window, Cloud frowned at the ominous darkness encircling the world on the outside.

"Get's dark pretty early here, doesn't it?" he spoke aloud towards his team leader. Barret gave a small chuckle.

"Ya haven't been in Midgar long, have ya Cloud?" he asked as the young mercenary turned to face him. "C'mere, I'll show what the deal is," Barret offered, jerking a hand over his shoulder and motioning to the window.

Cloud blinked, surprised that Barret was actually taking the liberty of trying to be friendly towards him, when Cloud would have normally expected a snort of laughter and being called something along the lines of "Dumb Ass" or something.

But being in an argumentative mood no longer, Cloud obeyed, getting up from his short – lived seat and walked over next to Barret, hopping on the line of seats on the opposite side of where he was moments before and looking out of the window.

"Look up," Barret pressed on, and Cloud did as ordered. "Whaddaya see?"

Cloud squinted upwards as he looked out of the window, confusion stirring up in his skull at what he saw – or rather, what he didn't see.

"There's no…" he began, to be interrupted by Barret's deep and dominating tones.

"Sky? Damn straight there's no sky, wanna know the reason?" Barret asked, with a soft hint of anger picked up his voice – not directed at Cloud, or anyone around for that matter.

"Shinra Inc.?" Cloud replied, taking a wild guess. Barret nodded once.

"Yeah it's the fuckin' Shinra! That asshole of a President built a bunch of Plates up there to house the executives and the ones important to the stupid company he's runnin'. Got everyone holed up down here in a bunch of Stinkin' Slums with crappy jobs runnin', all the pollution and shit up from up _there_ comin' down _here. _Think he's tryin' to make a point that he thinks he's worth a whole fuckin' load more than anyone else down here…" Barret trailed off from his vicious mini speech, turning away from the window.

"I don't get it…" Cloud voiced aloud. "If things are so bad down here, then why don't people just move?"

"Get real Cloud!" Barret sighed. "Y'think folks are livin' down here because they wanna? Most profits down here go up to Shinra, and a lotta guys can't afford to leave… Or don't wanna leave the land they grew up in, no matter how polluted it gets. Y'know the illness and mortality rates down here are over seventy fuckin' percent compared to them other cities like Junon, or Cosmo Canyon, or Wutai cos them inconsiderate pricks up there think that they're worth so much more that they can spew out their toxic shit onto people down here…"

"Gotta play the hand we're dealt," Cloud shrugged with a yawn, flipping around to turn away from the window and sitting down with a stretch. Barret glared fiercely at him but said nothing. Said nothing due to the fact that Cloud's savior came in the form of Jessie, spinning around on her heels and calling him over, that rouge tiny upon her cheeks burning brightly.

"Cloud! Come and have a look at this with me!"

As he erected to his feet, he couldn't help but notice Biggs' irritated grunt as he looked away, pretending not to care. Cloud in all honesty really didn't see why – he wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship with Jessie.

"What have we got here?" Cloud asked, looking over Wedge's form at Jessie's side to look at what appeared to be a digital screen upon the computer, a map of the entire city of Midgar.

"You've not been in Midgar long – so I'm gonna explain a few things!" Jessie giggled, and Cloud knew that this was just a pathetic excuse to keep his attention. "Now, look here," she began, trying to sound formal, indicating the screen and the different sections of lower Midgar. "Lower Midgar is made up of seven sectors – once, they did have real names as towns – but no – one remembers them any more, so now we just call them Sectors."

"How can everyone forget the name of a town that's been inhabited since its creation?" Cloud asked. It seemed incredibly stupid that people had forgotten the names of seven large towns.

Jessie shrugged.

"Beats me – They where all Sectors for a good few years before I was born, so…"

The abrupt flash of red put a stop to her words and the members of AVALANCHE instinctively looked up to the ceiling.

"Security Surveillance Check – no biggie." Wedge dismissed as the red flashes came to a sudden stop and Cloud was put through a rapid dint of blinking to allow his eyes to recover from the sudden flashes as he heard Jessie's whisper.

"Stowaways and crap, looking for suspicious characters – anyone can tell we look suspicious so we use Fake ID's – still making yours!" she added with a quiet giggle in her voice.

"Man…" Cloud muttered, rubbing his eyes, not appreciating the lack of warning before the Check. "They never take into consideration the effects flashing lights have on some people?? Someone coulda taken a fit or something!"

"Like you'd give a flyin' fuck!" Barret grumbled, getting to his feet and gripping an overhead pole. "Ya'll get ready – Train stops very shortly."

Agreeing with Barret's estimate, Biggs Wedge and Jessie followed his example, taking a tight grip on something sturdy and solid as the train began to slow down to come to a complete and utter halt upon the station where the train was to terminate for the day.

As the station guard opened the train door, he was taken aback by the springing form of Biggs, somersaulting out of the door, his palms landing smack on the ground to push himself back into the air into a flip as Jessie cartwheeled out of the train door and passed the very confused guard.

"We got a troupe of performing gymnasts here??" he scratched his head watching as Biggs caught Jessie around the hips and swung her in the air as the pair laughed over their success of the destruction of Mako Reactor of Sector One as Wedge timidly jumped out of the door to approach his duo of teammates, still laughing as they spun around, each holding a hand up for Wedge to High Five.

He broke into a wide grin as he jumped to connect palms and the three embraced in a group hug as the guard decided to ignore them.

Barret and Cloud leapt from the train simultaneously walking casually towards the trio, Cloud's face red with their performance. The platform was bare, a pale stone that served for it with a lone lamppost and a neighboring graveyard for broken trains and a play area for wildlife and monsters. The only sign of any sane life that didn't make the area anymore boring or dangerous where the two punks hanging by the lamppost.

"Good work ya'll – let's get back and rest up – we got more work tomorrow waitin' for us so do what ya gotta do then get plenty of sleep!" Barret instructed with a smile as they came into a huddle.

"Woo – yeah! Don't mess with da AV – UH – LANCH!" Biggs stated loudly in glee for his victory. Cloud blinked at him twice.

"You're a dork." He spoke clearly and to his face as Barret shunted him violently from behind with his hand, giving him a warning glance before turning to his allies.

"Let's go guys!" Barret smiled and set off at a steady walk, turning to the side and walking casually through his fatigue, still sore from his fight and escape, his abs still bloody from where he had taken the hit from the Scorpion Robot. But he didn't care – He had led the first real rebellion against the Shinra that hadn't resulted in immediate failure!

The air was warm and sickly with a smell that churned Cloud's stomach as he walked. His hair was still sticky with the amount of filth in that the train had spewed forth, and the smell of the dirt on him combined was almost unbearable.

The official AVALANCHE members didn't seem to notice. Perhaps they had gotten used to it, having lived here longer than he had. Cloud didn't know – and didn't care – he needed the money for this job, and he was damn well gonna get it…

A huge shadow loomed down upon him, and Cloud couldn't help but look up to see the huge tower that planted itself into the middle of the ceiling plate of Sector Seven, tall and full of wires and metallic constructed frames.

"Plate support beam." Biggs explained shortly, catching him staring up at it. "If anything happens to that, everyone in Sector Seven can kiss their asses goodbye, cos they're gonna get crushed to death." He nodded grimly, looking up to the heavy structure. "Well – let's go! The 7th Heaven's just round here…" he said as he walked away, and Cloud felt himself shudder at the though, imagining himself in such a position – to be looking up to the plate rushing down towards him and every man, woman and child in the area, and the incredible fear that would surge through their hearts in their final moments.

"Man…" he whispered, backing away as he made to follow AVALANCHE, and hearing the loud call of: "Cloud, shift yo ass and get the hell over here!!" He turned and ran to catch up, through the twisting paths of rubble to come to a small slum town. As he caught sight of Barret disappearing into a relatively well – kept hut, he noticed the exact structure of the homes and buildings around him, constructed of junk, pieced together to create buildings, people looked miserable and downcast.

Cloud's senses snapped alert as he heard the sound of Gunshot and a sudden spray of young men fled from the hut.

Junkies.

It was all too obvious judging from the swagger coming off some of them as Barret chased them angrily from the hut.

"- Don't you EVER let me catch ya's in here again fuckin' crackheads!!" Barret threatened loudly, his temple pulsing with his fury as Cloud stepped up to the hut's entrance as Barret countered the sniggers coming to him with an evil glare before turning to Cloud. "Goin' to see yo little baby?" he grinned, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Cloud's brow knotted in confusion as he rubbed the area of his arm that Barret had punched.

He'd have a bruise there tomorrow…

Barret sniggered.

"Never mind man – go in – she's waitin' for ya!"

"Yeah – Tifa Slutty Big – Tits is waitin' for ya woo – hoo!!" one of the Druggies laughed loudly, making thrusting motion's with his hips whilst his friends laughed and egged him on, and Cloud felt his anger begin to rise, his hand reaching for his sword – but Barret saved him the trouble.

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL MY FRIEND FUCKING SON OF A –" what followed was what was predictable to be an unpleasant scene as Barret proceeded to chase the now terrified junkie, as Cloud decided to enter the Hut – as he had figured it to be the 7th Heaven…

Entered the hut to make a decision that would ensure him a role in a much bigger game with destiny and fate within the Earth…

* * *

Again, I'm sorry it took so long. And I'm sorry that it was crap. I personally thought this part of the game was incredibly boring… Chapter Three will NOT take so long to post up, and after all this boring stuff's outta the way, we can get to the more interesting parts of the game!

Anyways…

Until Next Time!


	3. Promises and Parenthood

Told ya chapter 3 wouldn't take as long!

Ok, here we have the third installment, keep me going – don't let me stop, I have to finish this and I've barley just begun! After this, hopefully it should be more entertaining; we can meet faces such as Reno and Don Corneo (hate that guy) and up until the completion!!!

Here we Have Chapter Three.

The Promise

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a relatively small bar, a few tables and chairs, a corner occupied by Biggs, Wedge and Jessie, already tucking into some food, and downing their fill of drink. There was an old Pinball machine to the side that didn't play and forever held an "OUT OF ORDER" sign to the public.

            "Papa! Pap - !" The high pitched squeal rang out as a tiny pitter – patter of feet ran up to Cloud to freeze, and the tiny little girl with the dark hair in a pink dress realized that he was not Barret. Her face went red and she turned and ran back as the woman behind the bar stepped forth and took her into her arms.

            "Hey, Marlene, it's ok, it's just Cloud! You remember Cloud, our friend don't you?"

            The little girl, Marlene however stubbornly forced herself behind the young woman's frame as she got to her full height to greet Cloud with a smile.

            She was tall, willowy with long and soft dark hair that hung behind her head to be tied near the bottom. Her skin was clear with wide brown eyes. As well as this – it was pointless to deny that she had an awesome figure, and an incredibly huge pair of…

            Cloud coughed formally before making his greetings.

            "Hey Tifa!"

            The pretty girl before him dressed in the mini skirt and white shirt grinned at him, blinking her wide eyed.

            "Hey Cloud – how are you?" she smiled. "Other than in desperate need of a bath!" she giggled jokingly as Cloud rolled his eyes with a smiling sigh.

            "I'm fine – and how about you?"

            "I'm good – better than the junkies Barret just chased outside."

            "You can say that again…" Cloud muttered, knowing that she was oblivious as to what the specific Junkie had said about her and exactly how her burly friend Barret had reacted.

"So, assuming the mission was a success, can I just ask…" she paused, putting her hands on her hips in mock accusation. "Did you and Barret get into another fight?"

Cloud looked towards Marlene before replying. She blinked her innocent wide eyes up towards him.

"Nope – not this time!" he smiled, lifting his hand to the back of his head with a smile as he looked back towards Tifa. Tifa's face melted into a look of pleasant surprise.

"Really?" she asked as though it was an answer unexpected. Her smile broadened. "My, my! You really have matured!"

He caught sight of the pink Flower upon his breast, and his eyes traveled to his friend.

            Why not? After all she had just given him a compliment, and was it not only polite to present a flower to a lady?

            Plucking from his shirt he saw Tifa's eyes light up.

            "A flower? For me?" she smiled, as Cloud grinned back, all set to hand it over courteously before he caught a glance of Marlene staring up at him with her huge eyes, and he thought of Barret.

            Perhaps it was the time to begin to put their differences aside… It really was immature to continue, and as an apology to his comment on Marlene earlier on, he felt a change of mind coming along.

            His eyes traveled to Tifa before sliding down to Marlene to giving her signals to understand and finishing off with a wink. Tifa smiled and nodded in understanding, winking back.

            Cloud came into a sudden bout of pantomime that Biggs, Wedge and Jessie turned to watch with interest.

            "Tifa!" Cloud said loudly and accusingly. "I only give flowers to my FAVORITE girl! Everyone knows that Marlene is my favorite girl!" he said before crouching down to Marlene's level and holding the flower out as though offering food to a timid animal.

            Marlene giggled, darting in to take the flower and to rush back behind Tifa, but now watching Cloud with a pleasurable smile.

            "Awww – no fair!" Tifa pretended to huff, stamping her foot and folding her arms over her chest. "Everyone likes Marlene better!"

            "That's 'cos Marlene's the cutest little girl in the universe, so there!" he replied sticking his tongue out towards Tifa, and Tifa could not help but come into a fit of the giggles, as well as Biggs, Wedge and Jessie, whom Cloud had forgotten where there, suddenly feeling very embarrassed at his little act, knowing that he had just utterly blown the tough guy image he had tried to maintain over them.

            The door slammed open and Barret stormed in suddenly.

            "Fuckin' jackasses, the hell they think they're doin…"

            "Papa!!" Marlene cried out, dodging Tifa and Cloud as she sprang like a little cat and over to meet her adoptive Father, arms outstretched, ready for a hug.

            Barret became suddenly animated, crouching down to his knees and his face lighting up and coming over without seriousness or anger as he held out his arms for his adoptive daughter and swept her high into the arid, tossing and catching her lightly.

            "Hey there Baby Girl! Your Daddy missed you so much he got back as fast as he could to see you again!" he smiled planting a kiss of fatherly affection into Marlene's cheek as she giggled.

            "Papa your face is all scratchy!" she pointed out smilingly, referring to his beard and rubbing the area of her face of which his beard had been pressed.

            Barret laughed as he gently hoisted her into the air to place her upon his shoulder, and there she sat perched happily as she and Barret exchanged tender glances until Barret noticed something.

            "Hey, where d'ya get the flower Baby Girl?"

            "Cloud gave it to me!" Marlene nodded happily. Barret slid Cloud a glance.

            "Did you thank him?" Barret asked next, and Marlene suddenly looked guilty as it had only been two night's previous that Barret was teaching her the importance of saying "Please" and "Thank You".

            "Thank you Cloud…" Marlene smiled nervously as Cloud smiled back, unable to help himself with this child.

            "You're welcome Marlene." He nodded once towards the four – year – old. Marlene turned to her Father once again.

            "Cloud say's I'm his favorite girl!"

            "Oh yeah Barret!" Wedge chipped in. "You missed the…"

            "Ahem," Cloud cut in with a vicious throat clearing and a warning glance towards Wedge who suddenly shrunk back into his meal, Cloud's cheeks burning pink as Tifa giggled.

            Barret smiled in understanding as he approached the "Broken" Pinball machine and pressing on both flipper buttons. The pinball machine and the space of floor within a foot's radius around the game machine began to sink to a lower level.

            "AVALANCHE meeting is now in order – everyone downstairs." Barret instructed as Marlene gave a jaunty little wave as she disappeared down to the lower level as she and her Father sank.

            Biggs, Wedge and Jessie sprang from their seats and leapt suddenly into the hole, following their leader as the Pinball elevator made its way down as Cloud watched.

            He didn't personally count himself as a member of AVALANCHE and felt he was entitled to miss out on these little meetings.

            Tifa walked calmly behind the bar with a steady pace.

            "Want a drink?"

            Cloud turned to face her as he walked over and sat on the seat opposite of where Tifa stood on the opposite side of the bar.

            "No thanks."

            "That was a really sweet thing you did for Barret and Marlene."

            "Yeah, well…" Cloud mumbled, going red again as Tifa came to rest her arms on the bar. Cloud came to notice the pair of red Sparring Gloves she wore. Tifa was a Martial Artist – and a pretty damn good one, going onto being a mistress of a choice couple of styles.

            "You sure do embarrass easily…" Tifa pointed out towards his heated face. "And that's just not like the Cloud Strife I know."

            "How many Cloud Strife's do you know?" Cloud pointed out, trying to counter her comment.

            "I'm asking you, with your Multiple Personality Syndrome! Tough guy one minute, sweet kiddies man the next!" Tifa giggled.

            "So my favorite girl isn't entitled to one stinking flower??" Cloud teased, giving her a soft poke and Tifa smiled towards him, deciding to change the subject. "So, the mission went well I take it?"

            "Pretty much," Cloud nodded. "Had a little commotion with a Guard Scorpion but me and Barret kicked its ass."

            "Good to hear!" Tifa smiled, cocking her head to the side. "…So, are you going to stay and become a member of…"

            "Nope."

            "Why not?" Tifa asked, frowning suddenly and staring into his Mako Mutated eyes. "Please Cloud, we really need the help, and I've missed you so much and…"

            "Cloud, c'mere for a second, will ya?" Barret called up towards him as the Pinball elevator began to rise.

            Tifa sighed, and indicated the machine.

            "Go ahead, I'll wait here for you." She said with an air of sadness in her voice that hurt Cloud to his heart to hear it.

            Heaving himself to his feet, he walked across the floorboards to reach the Pinball elevator and flicking the flipper buttons as he suddenly began to sink with the heavy grinding motion of it's decent.

            Cloud soon found himself in a large and spacious room, messy with empty food containers and cans, a large and heavy table and a huge TV screen took up the wall next to what Cloud assumed was Jessie's computer. The light was brighter than it had been upstairs, and the atmosphere was one of safety and friendship, the walls painted white and with the light and the cosines.

Jessie was tapping away frantically at her keyboard, and Cloud suddenly saw his face flash up on screen along with the lettering "ID CONFIGURATION". She was working on his Fake ID. Best leave her to it.

            Wedge sat at the end of the table, watching the TV screen, a news report on the AVALANCHE bombing. Cloud smirked. They'd made the first page of papers all over the continent – that was for damn sure.

            Biggs stood alone with his loner thing going for him that just wasn't fooling anyone.

            Barret stood next to him, fists flying into a heavy punchbag with such impressively speedy velocity. Marlene sat next to him on a large cabinet, kicking her feet playfully, watching Barret train with fascination.

            "What is it Barret?" Cloud asked, coming straight to the point. Barret continued with his punching, didn't even turn to look at Cloud as he replied.

            "Wanna ask ya's somethin'." He said aloud as his muscles finally came to a halt as he held the bag to a halt, wiping a thin sheen of sweat from his brow as he turned to Cloud.

            "Well, what is it?"

            "Was there any guys from SOLDIER fightin' us today?" Barret asked in a serious tone as he looked at Cloud, awaiting an answer.

            Cloud sniggered, casually tossing his blonde hair from his eyes.

            "No – trust me, you guy's would all be dead if anyone from SOLDIER had interfered."

            Barret's jaw tightened and his fist clenched tightly, his brow furrowed in fury.

            "Think you so great cos you was in SOLDIER???" he growled towards the Ex – SOLDIER of Nibelheim. "I'll show ya great, ya motherfu…"

            As he advanced towards Cloud's cold and cruel stance, Biggs snatched Barret's wrist pulling and tugging to keep the peace as Cloud did nothing but stare coolly towards the scene before Barret viciously spun around and smashed his fist into Biggs' head, and the smaller framed man was sent hurtling backwards into the ground, and Cloud blinked in surprise to see that Biggs had instantly been rendered unconscious. He lay still save for a few occasional twitches, but there was no doubt that he was indeed out cold.

            Marlene gave a sudden whimper, and Barret quickly came to realize that he had frightened his little girl.

            "I'm sorry Baby, c'mere…" he coaxed gently, lifting the four – year – old from the cabinet and held her tightly in her arms as she shivered. "I didn't mean to frighten ya's sweetheart," he hushed as Marlene wrapped her tiny arms around Barret's neck. "Ya know I'd never hurt you, don'tcha?" he asked as Marlene gave a vigorous little nod. "I ain't never gonna let anyone hurt you, Baby Girl…"

            Cloud rolled his eyes and headed back for the Pinball Elevator, deciding for himself that the meeting was over.

            "Cloud wait…" Jessie called over, only to be cut off by Barret.

            "Just leave it Jess," he spat, still cradling his daughter in his arms, both of his flinty eyes upon Cloud. "Look's like he still has feelings for the Shinra…"

            Cloud spun around on his heels sharply.

            "Barret – Shut up!" he snapped angrily, becoming pretty weary of Barret and his obsession with Shinra. All eyes where on him now – save those of Biggs who still lay motionless upon the floor. Cloud did not enjoy being the center of attention, but seeing as he held that current status he decided to rebuild his persona they had been meant to know. "I don't give a damn about Shinra Incorporate! I couldn't care less about SOLDIER…" he paused for a moment, all eyes and ears still aimed towards him. "But don't me wrong," he added with an air of superiority in his voice. "I don't give a flying fuck about AVALANCHE either…"

            Then there was silence, tension thick and anger in the air as Barret and Cloud held their glances.

            They could almost see the sparks flying between their faces.

            Until Marlene yawned in Barret's arms. He looked down to see his sleepy child and sighed, deciding that Cloud wasn't worth his frustration.

            "Think it's time you was in bed sweet thing." He smiled softly as Marlene, having calmed down since her parental guardian's outburst, smiled back up at him.

            "'Kay Papa…" she yawned tiredly. "Can Jessie tell me a Story before I go to sleep?" she asked tiredly. Barret looked up to his young female Computer Expert and Teammate.

            "Well, we'd better ask Jessie huh?" Barret pressed on, indicating that Marlene further try out her recently learned manners.

            "Jessie? Could you please tell me a story please?"

            Cloud had to admit – Marlene really was the sweetest kid he knew, and honestly couldn't see her growing up to being a raging Warrior like Barret as he had unfairly predicted on the Train to Sector One.

            "Sure thing Sweety!" Jessie smiled. "I'll be in after your Daddy tucks you in, alright?"

            "Okay – Thank you Jessie!"

            "You're Welcome Marlene!" Jessie gave a small wave as Barret gently carried her into a room just behind Biggs' body – presumably the sleeping quarters.

            Cloud – having decided that he really didn't want to listen in to Children's Bedtime Stories approached the Pinball Elevator and activated the switch.

He was leaving. He'd collect his pay in the morning.

As he began to come level with floor of the Bar Room, he was not surprised to find Tifa sitting there, awaiting his arrival.

"So, what's happening?" she asked as soon as the Elevator came to a halt and Cloud stepped off, not noticing the Elevator going back downwards into the Headquarters.

"I'm gonna check into the local Hotel for the Night." Cloud explained simply as Tifa got to her feet and ran up to him, snatching his hand. Cloud blinked, taken aback by this action as Tifa's big brown eyes begged into his mutated blue / green ones.

"Cloud please stay, you can do a lot of great help for AVALANCHE, if not for me…" she pleaded almost tearfully. Cloud was awestricken. This was none other than blackmail! It was what girls did, tricked you into doing what they wanted, or they would cry and make a guy feel so rotten about himself and so guilty until he did what they wanted.

The nerve of those damn females!

"Tifa…"

"Remember the Promise!" she cut in suddenly, tightening her grip on his hand and giving him a sly smile. Cloud reeled. He knew it! Blackmail! "You didn't forget the Promise, did you?"

"No I didn't forget, it was… it was…"

"You've forgotten the Promise!" Tifa accused, giving him a dig in the ribs. Cloud blinked, suddenly feeling nervous around his childhood friend. "It was seven years ago…" Tifa went on and looked out to the window. "Back in Nibelheim. It was dark, and the sky was all starry and beautiful…"

"I remember…" Cloud said with a smile of nostalgia to his tones. "I was to meet you at the well – yeah I remember…" he nodded. "You where late and I was getting cold…"

…

_Three – fifteen AM. Tifa was late, and the fourteen – year – old Cloud was getting cold as he sat on the ridge of the well, his blonde spikes swaying gently in the nighttime breeze._

_He knew if his Mother caught him out at this time of night he'd be grounded. And knowing that all she had to do was wake up and look out of the Window and call on him. _

_The thought didn't bother him too much though. He wasn't scared of his own Mother – she tried to be scary, but it just didn't work. And anyway, she slept as though drugged. It practically took a miracle to wake her up before morning's light. _

_Cloud leaned back and looked up to the sky. It stretched for countless miles, dotted with tiny sparks of stars in a haphazard arrangement. The moon was fat and dipped over the mountains like a huge orb of frosted glass. _

_It sure was a pretty sight to behold. _

_But as pretty as it was, it couldn't take away the freezing and knifing winds that cut into Cloud's bare arms and legs. He had come to realize that wandering around in the early morning even in late summer wearing shorts and a t – shirt was a mistake. _

_"Grow Up – Sephiroth isn't put off by the cold…" he firmly told himself, and a warm smile spread across his face at the thought of his Hero. _

_Sephiroth, the top Elite of SOLDIER. A tall and dominating man of around twenty - three years of age. An enigmatic man of mystery, his Mother said to be a woman known as Jenova, his Father – well, his biological Father was unknown. Some said that his Father was a brilliant scientist – stupider rumors involved a Vampiric Mutant, or a Zombie Turk both said to have lived in Nibelheim Mansion, only a five minutes walk from where Cloud sat this very moment. _

_Personally, Cloud was willing to make a wager on the scientist being a more likely Father. But then again, a Vampire Mutant (and let's face it, anyone who has a Vampiric Mutant for a Father is instantly awesome!) would give more suitable reasons as to why Sephiroth had such incredible power! This was only Cloud thought of when he was being silly. _

_There where no such thing as Vampire's. Or Zombies, let alone a Zombie Turk – why a Turk would be living in Shinra Mansion, Cloud had no – idea. Turks always had some occupying job to take care of such as stealing invaluable items or slitting someone's throat for getting on the wrong side of Shinra… _

_Sephiroth wasn't one to dwell upon his passed anyway. He was a man of unreal power and strength, nothing could survive when Sephiroth had his sights set on it, armed with his deadly Masamune, modified or so it was said that only he could wield it, any enemy he approached had its fate sealed to doom. _

_Sephiroth – in Cloud's opinion, was the most awesome guy in the world! _

_"Cloud, are you here?" _

_Cloud sat bolt upright suddenly and swung his legs over the edge of the ridge, folding his arms silently upon hearing her voice, making the casual sitting stance as he heard Tifa Lockheart approaching. _

_All too soon she peered over the edge of the well and caught sight of him, and she stepped forth to sit by his side. _

_She wore a pale blue dress with matching shoes. _

_Cloud looked up to her with a smile, and she smiled back as they sat together in the moonlight before Cloud elected to speak. _

_"Got something to tell you Tifa…" _

_"So I figured," Tifa shrugged with a small smile trying not to shiver. It looked as though she too had learned the hard way about proper clothing choice for outdoor gallivanting at this time. _

_"Tifa – I'm leaving Nibelheim." He announced loudly, erecting to his feet. Tifa's smile vanished completely. _

_"You're leaving??" she gasped, unable to contemplate what life would be like without her friend. "But why?" _

_"I'm going to join SOLDIER and surpass even Sephiroth!" he nodded, enthusiasm in his voice as he wandered around behind the Well to climb up upon it's hulk. _

_"The Great Sephiroth!" Tifa mused. "You'll get to meet Sephiroth…" _

_"Yup, I leave in a month or two!" Cloud informed as Tifa sat down by herself at the ridge, head lowered and facing into her lap. Before snapping upright, a fake smile flashing across her face. _

_"That's great! Really cool! You'll be fighting and helping people and you can do all this cool stuff!" _

_"I know, can't wait!" _

_"You'll get to meet Sephiroth!" Tifa repeated in a whisper. "I'd give anything to meet him – he is such a babe!" _

_"Eh?!?" Cloud's surprised squawk sounded from above the well as Tifa looked up into his puzzled face. _

_"Oh come on Cloud – you can't say he's not good – looking, with his deep greenish blue eyes, and his long silver hair, and my God – the body that guy has, its just…" _

_"Ok, enough of Fangirl Tifa!" Cloud interjected with a soft smirk. "I doubt Sephiroth's into fourteen year olds, that'd make him a criminal!" _

_"No it wouldn't!" Tifa protested with a giggle. "Not if he has my consent to…" _

_"Hel – LO? Earth to Tifa, it's called Statutory Rape these days!" Cloud laughed at her and her fantasies of the brilliant warrior… _

_"Well, you get your Dream of going into SOLDIER," Tifa smirked with folded arms. "Why can't I get mine of shacking up with Sephiroth?" _

_"Tifa, at least choose a dream that's more likely to happen!" Cloud reasoned with a friendly smile. Tifa thought silently for a few moments, gnawing absent - mindedly on her thumbnail before turning around to Cloud swiftly with an answer. _

_"I've always wanted to be rescued by a Hero!" Tifa smiled. "If I ever get into trouble – you have to come and save me!" she announced loudly, and Cloud rolled his eyes. _

_"A Dream that's more likely to happen I said, you can't…" _

_"No, I'm not changing my Dream – you are in a Bind as of now Cloud Strife!" Tifa laughed and pointing up at his face. "I hereby announce that by law if I – Tifa Lockheart am to get into any threatening situation and am unable to escape, you – Cloud Strife am to come to my immediate and dramatic rescue!" _

_"By Law?" _

_"Yes! It is now official – Promise me that you won't break this official Law!" _

_Cloud sighed with rolling eyes as he held out his hand to shake on it. _

_"Okay Tifa, I promise to obey this new official 'Law' and hereby promise that if you come into any threatening situation, I Cloud Strife will come to your immediate and dramatic rescue!" _

…

            "What's the penalty for breaking your 'Official Law?"

            "Cloud!"

            The pair came into a sudden bout of laughter at the silliness of it all, Tifa holding onto Cloud's shoulder with one hand and trying to hide her giggles with the other whereas Cloud just stood his stance as he laughed. It was indeed a rare moment, when Cloud could ease up and laugh like he would around Tifa.

            His best friend was sweet, kind – hearted, intelligent, was an incredible fighter, and a beautiful woman! Oh – and she was an awesome cook too!

            He knew that Barret showed no sexual interest in her. His relationship with Tifa seemed to give him the role of a caring older brother to her. But he had overheard him say on one occasion that Tifa was quite possibly the perfect woman and that the man she chose to marry would be one lucky son of a bitch!

            It was one of the few things that he and Barret agreed on.

            It was Barret who caught his attention again as he heard a small commotion behind him coming from the shaft of the Pinball Elevator, turning to see Barret climbing up a set of pipes grunting as he shifted and pulled his entire weight with his one hand before being able to pull himself to the upper level.

            "What was the point in that when you could have used the elevator?" Cloud couldn't help but inquire as Tifa ran around Cloud's frame to gently help Barret to his feet, not that he needed it, but more of a friendly gesture.

            "Damn thing's busted – Jessie'll get to work on it after Marlene's asleep – here's your money." He added sourly tossing Cloud a slack bag of Gil. Cloud opened it suspiciously and almost choked upon seeing how little Barret had actually given to him.

            "Is that all??" he asked looking back up into Barret's face with a demanding air to his voice, shaking the bag before Barret's dark eyes. Barret remained cool.

            "The price we agreed on. S'all there, count it if you want."

            "Christ…" Cloud muttered, looking into the bag again with disbelief having a feeling in his gut that he had been severely ripped off. Coming to a decision he shot a quick glance towards Tifa before facing Barret once more. "I'll do the next mission for double!"

            Barret gave a sarcastic smile towards the upstart that stood before him.

            "Yeah – you can go fuck yourself, there is no way in hell that…" he was immediately hushed by Tifa, rushing up to him and spilling forth urgent sounding whispers that Cloud could not hear. Barret's sarcastic grin vanished and a look of frustrated contemplation replaced it, before he gently moved Tifa out of the way and spitting back the final verdict. "Done…" he was very reluctant to do so, but Tifa seemed to have worked her magic on him and Cloud felt a smile merge into his face.

            "Well, that's that!" she grinned, rubbing her hands together. "Well, I think we better get us some sleep, we've all got a big day ahead tomorrow!"

            "What do you mean 'we'?" Cloud asked curiously towards his friend as she turned to him on her heels.

            "I'm coming along too – that's not a problem is it?"

            "Uh – no, not at all!" Cloud returned feeling slightly embarrassed as Tifa grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him by the hole of the Elevator shaft as Barret watched curiously.

            "The Bathroom is right next to the sleeping quarters – take a shower and I'll get your clothes cleaned up!" Tifa offered as she edged Cloud dangerously until he was teetering over the shaft, held only by her fist. "Then we go to sleep!"

            "Train leaves at nine o'clock sharp – do NOT oversleep." Barret added in threateningly as he wandered behind the bar, rummaging around in need of a glass of scotch.

            "You heard him – nine sharp!" Tifa smiled, letting Cloud go and slip into the shaft to giggle as he cried out as he dropped.

…

            Cloud opened his eyes rather sleepily, stretching out his rather lithe muscles as he lay on his back before rubbing the dust from his eyes. A loud yawn scoured his lungs as he brought himself to sit up, stretching once more.

            "Hello Cloud!"

            "Hm?"

            It was Marlene, standing before him in a set of pink pajamas and holding out to him a steaming mug of dark potable liquid bearing the rich and pungent smell of coffee.

            Cloud felt his heart warm up as he took the offered cup from the little girl and she smiled as he ruffled her hair in thanks to her morning greeting.

            "Thanks Marlene." He smiled as he lifted the hot cup to his lips to take a sip. His eyes widened as soon as it touched his tongue and he could taste the full force of the seven heaped spoonfuls of coffee powder she had used and it was all he could do not to spit it out.

            But Cloud was strong willed and forced himself to swallow it.

            He felt he owed it to the girl who was only trying to be hospitable. The little girl who at least knew how to cook certain foods and concoct drinks…

            "Just the way I like it!" Cloud told her hoarsely as he pulled it away from his lips, glad to see that Marlene couldn't tell that he was lying.

            "That's just what Biggs and Jessie said!" she giggled turning away and skipping up onto the Pinball elevator and activating it, now showing to Cloud that it had been repaired.

            She waved merrily at him as she went to disappear and Cloud waved back with a smile upon his face, waiting eagerly for the moment for her to leave entirely.

            As it happened, and Cloud felt it was safe to express his true feelings for the coffee, he gagged, shoving the cup aside and searching around desperately for something to take away the coffee taste from his tongue. Finding none, he finally opted to lifting the scruff of his shirt that had been washed and dried before he had went to sleep wearing it, and dragging his tongue along it desperately – anything to shift that horrific taste!

            Finally satisfied – and thanking any passing Gods that no – one had seen him – Cloud got to his feet, lifting the cup of black liquid with him and wandering into the bathroom and pouring the contents down the sink. The water here was good to wash in – but not to drink. Drinking Water had to be bought, or the water from the taps had to be boiled. Cloud didn't feel there was time before his taste buds would die under the monstrosity that was Marlene's coffee.

            But it was the thought and the trouble she took that had touched his heart, even though he knew he would now forever have phobias of suspicious hot drinks…. Never had he thought anything could taste so bad!

            He left the bathroom after cleaning out the rancid cup and answering nature's call – now fully awake and glad to see that the Elevator was back down to the lower level, he tread carefully throughout the headquarters, avoiding the mess left by the usual inhabitants of the area before reaching the elevator and slamming on the flipper buttons to be lifted up to the Bar.

            There was a happy chatter and a smell of Tifa's cooking and Cloud came to see Marlene sitting behind the bar, her face set in concentration as she worked at a piece of paper with a set of wax crayons, Tifa and Barret engaged in conversation as Biggs, Wedge and Jessie ate in the corner they had eaten in the night before, gobbling down the food like a pack of ravenous wolves, avoiding three cups of what Cloud assumed was black coffee.

            Very black coffee…

            Cloud hopped off of the elevator and placed the empty cup he had been presented with down on the bar.

            "Marlene, you make a mean cup of coffee!" he complimented to humor her as he knelt over the customer side of the bar. She looked up at him with a grin full of childish wonder and pride. She had placed the flower he had given her in a clear glass of water and placed it by a stack of wine bottles behind her.

            "What are you drawing?" Cloud asked, trying to peek into the piece of white paper she was working on.

            Marlene gasped, suddenly throwing herself over the top of it and shaking her head frantically.

            "Not yet! Almost done!" she shot back and Cloud decided that it was best not to invade her private drawing session any longer, picking himself up and wandering casually over to Barret and Tifa engaged in a hearty conversation involving Space Travel.

            "I'm serious! It was canned 'cuz the guys wife was too busy inspecting things, and unless he wanted to cremate her, he had to shut it down!" Barret informed as the avid listener of Tifa had both ears locked into his conversation. "The idea of Space travel went right outta fashion after that…"

            "Couldn't they have got her out and started over?" Tifa enquired in interest. "Would it have been that big a problem?"

            "Beats me…" Barret shrugged causally towards her inquiry. "But that's what really happened! The even call the place Rocket Town now since the Rocket's still there – Damn thing hangs at a tilt!"

            "Highwind's failure!" Cloud stated loudly as Tifa and Barret acknowledged his presence. "The Shinra weren't happy with the poor guy!"

            "Shinra aren't happy with anyone that doesn't follow through wit' there stupid dreams…" Barret put in folding his rather huge arms over his chest. "Good mornin' by the way."

            "You too," Cloud yawned, stretching once more on this fine morning. "How ya doing Tifa?"

            "Great! All ready to blow Reactor Five to Kingdom Come!" she nodded with enthusiasm, flexing her muscles, her sparring gloves ripe for the enemy.

            "Reactor Five is it?" Cloud took in the information slowly as it was spoken before turning to Barret. Barret seemed to be in a very good mood this morning, all smiles and all uneasiness invisible in his features. Perhaps it was a fresh new wave of confidence after the victory the day before.

            "Yup – Big Mission no.2 – Reactor Five. Haphazard pattern that they ain't gonna recognize!" he announced proudly before looking around as though suspicious that someone was watching him before turning back to the blonde – spiked mercenary. "Uh, Cloud man… D'you remember that fight yesterday – that motherfuckin' Scorpion – I told you that I can't use Materia?"

            "Uh, yeah – pretty much." Cloud replied quietly, working out upon his own as to what Barret was angling towards.

            "Well – I got some Materia here… I was wonderin' if you could uh…?"

            "Show you how to use it?" Cloud finished the sentence for him, arms folded and eyebrow raised up towards him as Barret withdrew a few shining orbs of glassy substances that shone like fire.

            Cloud sucked in his breath for a sigh, a witty comment on the subject of refusal ready to trip from his tongue before he caught Tifa's stony glance towards him as she anticipated what he was to say and tapped her foot impatiently. Cloud cleared his throat and turned back to Barret.

            "Tifa?" Marlene called over from the bar, waving over her drawing. "How do you spell AVALANCHE?"

            Tifa abandoned the men right there and then, trusting Cloud to be an adult in the situation as she approached Marlene in order to aid her in her spelling Crisis.

            "Materia – ok, y'see these little slots in your gun arm and in your armor and stuff?" Cloud asked, pointing the circular little grooves in Barret's gun. "You shove them in there, and then you can concentrate energy directly from them by channeling your energies through them – it sounds difficult – but really, it's not!"

            Barret blinked at him, his mouth opened slightly, and Cloud knew that he had not understood a single word of what he had just said.

            "Ok – this is Lightning Materia," Cloud explained, slamming a tiny glass ball taken from his sword and ushering Barret outdoors. Barret sighed placing a meaty hand on the back of his head as he walked, eyes locked upon the glass ball inside his Gun Arm.

            Upon leaving the bar, Cloud looked around before pointing to a faded old sign, paint peeling from its rotten surfaces.

            "That is your enemy – we want the sign to die," Cloud began and Barret glared at him before speaking, addressing Cloud in a rather hostile tone of voice.

            "Dun patronize me man," his dark eyes on him like a set of twin lasers as fire burned within his deep brown pools. "Jes 'cuz I dunno how to use Materia dun make me stupid!"

            "Yeah - well, that's debatable…" Cloud muttered under his breath, rolling his Mako – mutated eyes wildly out of exasperation, deciding to cut the insults as Barret violently snatched him by the scruff of his shirt in threat, his face staring loathingly into Cloud's own.

            "Christ Barret!" Cloud yelled out viciously twisting in Barret's grip to free himself and doing so rather easily as Barret did not hold a tight grip upon him as he twisted loose and landed with a soft thud upon his feet. "D'you wanna learn to use the damn things – which you shoulda done along with tying shoelaces – or ya gonna…"

            "Get on with it…" Barret grunted, folding his arms across his disturbingly well – built chest and glaring daggers towards the young blonde warrior before him.

            Cloud cleared his throat in a kind of formal – sounding manner before pointing towards the sign, still staring vacantly back towards them.

            "Direct all thoughts towards it and link your mind with the Materia. To dispel it – well, people just do their own thing and it works for them. I find aiming both hands towards my target rather easy, but each to his own…"

            Barret blinked, feeling embarrassed that he still did not grasp this concept that Cloud though so blatantly simple, but determined to try and be successful, he turned towards the sign with Cloud's words in mind – to direct all thoughts towards it – keeping his mind on the Materia – Lightning Materia.

            He didn't notice that he had begun to glow with a green flame. He did not hear Cloud's complimentary statement. All he knew was that in his blood flowed a sensation completely new to him, and Magic was in his hands.

            He snapped both legs together, his stance jutting up to straight stance before thrusting a single hand in the air and an almighty clap sounded and then there was a flash.

            The sign in question – a pile of smoldering Charcoal.

            "Was that so hard?" Cloud asked with a roll of his eyes as he smiled and gave Barret a companionable pat on the back. Barret smiled, unable to not feel proud of himself and accomplished. Cloud had been right – there really wasn't much to using Materia at all. He turned as Cloud continued to speak. "When using Recovery, or any Status boosting Materia, focus on yourself or friends – or whatever need's healing or boosting, lest you want to give the enemy the Advantage."

            "I got it!" Barret grinned, all smiles now on this particular morning as though it was now Guaranteed that Shinra where all set to be demolished because Barret had demolished a withering old sign. Casting a smile upon the ex – SOLDIER Barret sighed. "Thanks man…"

            "Uh – yeah, no problem or whatever…" Cloud dismissed, set to turn around and walk back into the bar had not Tifa decided to exit along with the rest of AVALANCHE as Marlene stood in the doorway cheerily. Tifa held out a piece of paper towards Cloud and Barret as Marlene giggled and blushed in the background.

            "We've to take this with us!" Tifa smiled, a pink tinge to her cheeks with her happiness and both of the warriors craned over to look at the sheet of paper.

            It was a rather clumsily drawn picture of seven people, the media of artistry being Wax Crayons, but the characters where recognizable at least and Cloud couldn't help but grin.

            Grouped together with circles for heads, dots for eyes, upside semi – circles for lips, and crude scribbles for hair, with rather awkward looking boxes for bodies finished off with two lines and circles for arms, legs, hands and feet.

            Above the seven warriors, in red crayon, was scrawled "Avalanche" serving as a canopy under the wax – on – paper effigies of Cloud himself, Jessie, Biggs, Wedge, Tifa and Barret – with a little self portrait of Marlene on his shoulder.

            Barret, with a proud smile, neatly folded the parchment and placed it in the breast pocket of his waistcoat before walking passed his allies, also smiling in favor of the drawing, and lifted his daughter up into the air and kissing her cheek and she giggle once more.

            "Papa! Scratchy face!!"

            Cloud wondered if she always said that when Barret kissed her.

            "That picture's a masterpiece Baby Girl – When you're a famous Artist it'll be worth a lotta Gil!" Barret told her with a big love in his voice. He was a different person around his adoptive daughter as Cloud noticed – not a big and brash fighting machine, but a parent. A caring and loving man who would give the head off his shoulders if it would do her any good.

            "I'm not going to be an Artist! I'm in AVALANCHE – see?" she indicated, pointing to the slight bulge of Barret's breast pocket. "And then we can beat up the Bad Shinra man!"

            Barret's smile wavered. It was obviously not within his plans for her to grow up to live a lifestyle like his own. But he said not a word, and Marlene hugged him around the neck, and Barret's smile was reborn in its glory once again and he hugged her back, deliberately doing it a little too tightly – doing so without hurting her and she coughed slightly and laughed.

            "Papa! Too tight! You're hugging me too tight!" She squealed happily, kicking her tiny feet and trying to free herself by trying to force herself to push herself out of his arms.

            "Oh? Too tight? I'm sorry Baby Girl," Barret laughed, his deep voice sounding so much more youthful as he loosened his grip and Marlene gave an exaggerated gasp for air before a wicked smile flashed across her face and she hugged Barret around the neck, obviously trying to hug him as tight as he had hugged her.

            There was no possible way that Marlene could have hurt Barret – but he played along, pretending to choke under her puny grip and whilst holding her steadily with one overly capable arm, flapped the other madly, almost laying upon Jessie what would promise to be a shiner if she hadn't dodged.

            "Gak!!! I give up! I give up! You win!" he gasped, not caring what anyone thought of him for loving his child so openly. People looked on from within the AVALANCHE team and from just ordinary people of the Sector Seven Area. Barret couldn't care less of what they thought of him, what they thought of the fearless warrior, so rugged and burly to be seen playing childishly with a girl of four years old that wasn't even his biological spawn.

As long as Marlene knew that he would always love her, in case something were ever to happen to him, something that would mean he could not return to her, she would know that she was Barret's Heaven and Earth. Because that was Barret's worst fear, to be lost and to leave her lost with no – one to be the true parents she lacked.

Marlene loosened her grip and flexed her tiny arms before the group, and they laughed warmly, even Cloud – feeling his heart melt for the two. He still didn't like Barret – but he was beginning to see some form of truths in what Tifa had told to him…

Barret gave her a final kiss and set her down on her feet.

"I want you to go into the underground base, and don't come up until one of us gets back alright? Barret instructed gently and quietly as so none of the common villagers didn't hear him speak of the underground base that the Pinball Elevator would lead to.

"Okay!" Marlene smiled up at him sweetly as Barret fondly ruffled her dark hair.

"I'll be back for you alright?" he smiled into his child's face as she grinned back.

"I know!"

"I promise I'll be back Marlene, so don't you go worryin' about me or nothin' you got it?"

"No – one can beat you Papa! You're the strongest man ever! Your _this _strong!" she demonstrated by swinging out her fell arm span and leaning backwards as Barret blinked his deep, dark eyes. If only it where so… Then he could give her the life she deserved, rather than a stinking Midgar Slum…

"Barret, we've gotta go, the train leaves shortly." Wedge pointed out almost hesitantly, but Barret nodded, taking in the fact without anger, only regret.

"Gotta go now Sweetheart." He told his daughter sadly. But she didn't frown, and only hugged him again.

"I love you Papa,"

"Love you too Baby Girl," Barret gave back softly, kissing the top of her head before standing up to his full height. "Now you get back inside and do as I told ya's – we'll be back later on, okay?"

"Okay – Bye bye!" she grinned and waved merrily before disappearing behind the doors of the "7th Heaven" to follow her parent's orders.

Barret turned swiftly on his heels to meet his full team of AVALANCHE.

"Let's go ya'll – we got a train to catch."

* * *

Ok – I know the Marlene scenes where very out of character for Cloud, but I personally adore kids (I want 4 at the very least in future!) and thought it would just be too darn cute not to write! And I figured I should bring out the loving Fatherly figure of Barret we only see – what – twice in the game??

Sorry about the subtle references to Vincent and Cid – but I love those guys – I couldn't contain myself…

Anyway – we're getting up to the more fun parts of the story, and if I keep getting reviews, I'll keep writing!

Until Next Time!


	4. To Sector 5

SWEET BABY JESUS – HOLY FECKIN' GOD!!!!

VINCENT VALENTINE IS STARRING IN HIS OWN GAME!!!!!!

LOOK UP "DIRGE OF CERBERUS" TO FIND OUT!!!

First the Turks in "Before Crisis" and now Vincent in "Dirge of Cerberus"

My God I'm so excited!!!

Enough of that– Battle calls once more, and there will be more opportunities for me to get weird over amazingly awesome news later on!

Thank you very much to those of you who have reviewed me so far,

Your comments are very much appreciated.

The last two chapters where not well written.

I realize this.

I'll try not to let it happen again. Starting with Chapter 4

* * *

"Uh – oh…"

Barret's face contorted as though there was a rather disgusting smell in the air as he stepped aboard the train, casting a filthy look towards a certain man in a maroon – colored suit – the man whom had called them 'hoodlums' only yesterday with his better – than – thou attitude towards them.

The man sighed loudly, as though it where in his intentions to grab their awareness towards him as Barret stepped aside to make way for his friends, and they spilled onto the Midgar Metro (the large and speedy – stale interiored train that bulleted through Midgar like a shot from a gun) like eager schoolchildren on a fieldtrip – followed by Cloud and Tifa.

Barret turned his nose up towards the lone young man, catching on to his patronizing and insulting behavior.

"Better split up ya'll," he spoke with an air of supremacy as he sauntered down the aisle. "Look's like this compartments taken…" he turned his head back and locked his dark eyes upon Biggs, Wedge and Jessie and tossed his head towards the door leading into the compartment ahead, and he swept aside with surprisingly fluid grace for a man of his physical form as the scurried passed him, leaving Cloud to take a random seat, and for Tifa to decide to check out the Digital Map.

The young man snorted at Barret as he walked passed to look through the compartment door's window, as though checking up on his friends. Barret turned back, his eyes flinty, and the young man shivered under his stony gaze.

"You say sumthin'?" he asked delicately towards the brightly suited male who sat to himself, folded arms and one leg crossed over the other as he swallowed a nervous gulp, his face set in deliberate defiance to Barret's question.

He swallowed again, shakingly as a huge shadow loomed over him, his eyes slowly swimming upwards to meet the locked brown stare belonging to the muscular and disgruntled form of Barret Wallace.

"I said…" Barret growled menacingly into the face of the young man, shrinking back into his chair with ever – rising nervousness. "…Did you say sumthin'??"

His quaking grew more violent as he tried to stare into those hard – locked eyes that bore into him as he sat down on the seat, trying to force a glare back at Barret and failing miserably. The crimson and musty smelling fabrics that lined the seating cushions hugged against his body – a petty comfort of no doubt if Barret where to raise his fists.

"Y – you thugs might have s – scared everyone else off – b – but not me…" he stammered trying to sound tough and threatening. It came out like a squeak from a curious mouse, and Barret almost sniggered, eyes rolling towards this pathetic statement as though he had honestly cared whether he had scared anyone off or not.

The man in his ever - weakening defiance, continued in his weak attempts to stand up for himself as the train began to move – slowly but surly before its daily course of speeding through the railways of Midgar.

"You h – hooligans w – won't stop me getting to my Shinra office at work!!" he tried to force a smile of self – assured superiority towards Barret, as though working for Shinra made you a safe person with the kind of reputation Shinra Inc. had and all.

Barret's face suddenly contorted in a glaring snarl as he viciously smashed the internal wall of the compartment above the man's seat, and the Shinra worker's own face morphed from one of forced smugness into that of a terror stricken child, leaping suddenly with shock of fright and shrinking back into the chair shivering and shaking with fear.

"You workin' for Shinra??" Barret growled dangerously, leaning over him like a dominant and terrorsome executioner before the chop he was to administer. He lifted his arm threateningly over him, and the man's eyes watered as though fuelled by a tap and shook his head and raising his hands defensively, shaking his head and crying out suddenly.

"No!! I won't give into violence! I'm better than that!!"

"Barret!"

Tifa's rescuing call drove Barret's attentions as she jogged over to the scene and firmly taking Barret's wrist and leading it away from the shuddering and sobbing wretch that he had reduced the man to. Her grip was stronger than it looked as most people on her bad side came to notice, or in this case as a misbehaving Barret came to notice as she pulled him away.

"We don't have the time Barret, security check's coming up in three minutes, and from what the Digital screen's just told me…" she paused, pointing over to the screen that had held the map that Jessie had pointed out to Cloud the day historical. She cast a glance to the young quivering man beside her, unsure of whether or not he was listening to her, but she took no chances and continued in a rather frantic whisper. "The Security System's been updated! Our Fake ID's aren't gonna work anymore!"

Barret's face morphed suddenly into a face of real horror at her words, looking over her shoulder to see for himself he cursed with a list of unoriginal foul – mouthed obscenities.

Cloud yawned, stretching out his lithe body before sauntering through the compartment and peering over curiously, his striking blue / green eyes focusing upon the screen for a mere moment before he sighed and flopped down upon a chair lazily, the hilt of his sword clattering slightly off the window glass.

"…Okay…" Barret spoke calmly and in a voice that showed his internal contemplation on the matter as he turned around slowly and began a steady walk down the aisle and sitting himself down carefully beside Cloud. "We've got a little time before the Checkpoint…" he stated aloud and slowly, as though explaining a rather simple concept to an equally simple child. Cloud's eyes slid in his direction and Tifa grasped a support rail at her side as the train dipped into a tunnel. "In three minutes – we're jumpin' off the train – any questions?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow. Had Barret contemplated the consequences that might have followed from such a dangerously stupid act? The slightest mistake in jumping and landing with the velocity that the train had picked up and might increase within three minutes may have very well result in horrific injuries.

But then again, getting caught with a fake ID and being caught by Shinra – probably to be recognized as AVALANCHE would probably result in getting left to the tender mercies of the executioner if he was lucky.

President Shinra was also known to have left people whom had found themselves on his bad side to the Turks – a band of highly trained assassins and mercenaries, a lowly group who would shoot their own Mothers between the eyes if that asshole of a President willed it. Or at least that was the image that the general public held.

A man named Tseng was running the Turks these days. A cunning and vindictive man known to be very intelligent and ruthless. Tseng and his two lackeys, Reno and Rude. Cloud hadn't heard much more personal information of these guys other than their names.

Cloud didn't like the idea of what would happen if he where captured and left to the Turks. There had only been rumors of what they did, but the word 'Torture' was never forgotten. The stories of blown off kneecaps where popular. Cloud personally wanted to keep his kneecaps where they where thank you _very_ much. But still – with AVALANCHE going around and blowing up Mako Reactors, he had a gut feeling deep inside him that told him that they would have the Turks on their backs sooner or later – probably sooner.

But still – jumping off the train seemed to be the better plan overall. With precision and balance, Cloud knew that he may be able to manage avoiding the skin being torn from his flesh upon landing hard from a moving train, or feeling his legs snap like twigs upon clumsy landing. He couldn't help but wonder if Barret and Tifa would be able to manage it also.

It was Tifa who had pulled him out of his personal state of mind, full of morose and morbid thoughts of unbelievable pain… He blinked as he heard her call out his name and his Mako eyes fixed upon her, standing by the Digital Screen and waving him over.

He held the sinking suspicion that she was going to try to do exactly what Jessie had done the day historical and show to him the map of Midgar, but regardless – he shifted himself to his feet and made his walk over to his best friend, who in turn shuffled a little to the side to make room for him to stand.

"This shows a Map of Midgar, and…" Tifa's explanation was stilled by Cloud's interruption, lifting a firm hand to signify that he had something to say.

"Yeah I know – Jessie showed this to me yesterday."

Tifa blinked; seemingly slightly disappointed that Jessie had taken the time to tell her friend all about the Map and of Midgar, as though she had done so deliberately so that she herself couldn't do it with Cloud. But she hid it with a smile and gave a small shrug.

"Ah well, I guess then – "

She and Cloud where suddenly forced into a rapid dint of blinking as the compartment suddenly illuminated itself with a blinding flash of red with the squeal of an alarm wailing in their ears and Barret leapt to his feet, disturbed and rather vexed at the obvious predicament they where now in.

"Fuckin' Hell!!!" he roared, his muscles tightening as he looked around frantically as the red light flashed on and off before rushing over to his two teammates. "Someone's let something slip – we gotta move down – they'll be checking each compartment and lockin' it up – we gotta move!"

There was no need for telling twice as Barret snatched Tifa's arm, who in turn snatched Cloud's and they fled as a trio out of the compartment door and into the next. The door locked with a scrape of bolts of an automated lock as Cloud slammed it shut behind him.

Barret released Tifa's hand for a moment, Tifa's hand tightened on Cloud's.

"Let's go guys, we ain't done yet!" Barret ordered as he thundered down the carriage like an angry bull, passengers shrinking back into their seats as he passed them by, bewildered and accusing eyes staring and boring into them as AVALANCHE ran down the compartment aisle, and the passengers had their guesses as to whom the alarm was warning about.

The next carriage to follow was clouded with the smoke of tobacco, obviously a smokers compartment as Cloud had time to note as he ran down, Tifa's hand clamped onto his like a lock as She ran ahead of him as though escape wouldn't be worth it if she where to leave him behind.

A red – haired man caught sight of them and smirked as he sauntered by, and Cloud felt a hand slip into his pocket to remove something, and Cloud froze and his hand tore from Tifa who came to a halt and spun to see the stalling.

Cloud knew that it was stupid to put so much at risk for a damn pickpocket – but it was the principal of the matter, not the loss of material belongings that made him angry, and he withdrew his sword and sprinted backwards to follow the thief.

"Cloud!" Tifa's frantic call alerted him but he didn't care – this thief was going to return his ill – gotten gain, and both Cloud and the pickpocket knew this as the punk turned to feel the sneer wipe from his face at the sight of his angry victim approaching him with such a large sword.

"Chill man!!" he screamed frantically, tossing back the item of which he had lifted from Cloud and cowering back with arms over his head as Cloud caught the item (a spare Ether as part of his supplies) in his palm and turned back to see a confused, and probably rather annoyed Tifa waiting for him at her own risk – but he'd apologize later as he ran ahead and took his turn to snatch her palm and leaping through the door hurriedly before it looked to come to a compartment of which Barret had already vacated.

The passengers here where few – and in their underwear. Cloud and Tifa could only blink in surprise but found it too dangerous a situation to ask questions as to why they where practically naked on a train and continued a direct route for the door.

They saw Barret waiting for them aside an open door, three people at his side. Cloud and Tifa recognized Wedge immediately, dressed in dungarees and a rather childish t – shirt that strained over his round form.

It took a moment to see Biggs smiling nervously at him from under a rather bushy fake mustache and dressed in a black business suit that seemed a couple of sizes too big for him, but he gave a small wave as they drew nearer and the saw Jessie peering nervously from underneath the suit of a Shinra Guard, her culpable eyes blinked as she guiltily whispered.

"Sorry – This is my fault, I…"

"Explain later – you two!" he indicated to Cloud and Tifa, jerking his head out to the whistling outdoors. The pressure of the air screamed as the train tore through the tunnel.

Tifa swallowed as she stepped up to the door, paling rather quickly, obviously thinking of the same thoughts as Cloud had been before the alarm had set off.

Even now, the flashes of red where still going and the siren wailed in their ears and Tifa summoned all of her bravery before Cloud gripped her hand. She turned towards him.

"Relax – " he called out, the alarm and the scream of the rails and the outdoor roar making him have to raise his voice considerably to be heard. "You can do it,"

Tifa returned a thankful smile with a nod – a still somewhat nervous nod, but with more determination and Cloud nodded back.

"Why'd you come along anyway – really?" Cloud asked, almost forgetting the situation hat he was in.

"Well…" Tifa began, her hair pulling out of the door and waving violently behind her. "Because…"

"The hell ya's doin'??" Barret cried out in exasperation, looking around for signs of trouble. "Get out or we're done for!!"

Tifa turned swiftly and tensed her muscles and they locked as he threw herself out of the door and Cloud pulled up by the empty gape, pausing only to ask Barret.

"What about you?"

"A leader always stays behind for his team – now get out, or I'll kick ya out!" he threatened and Cloud didn't need telling twice, leaving with a cocky salute as he somersaulted backwards and he felt the air tear him from anything comfortable and adrenaline surged through his body like an electric shock as he tensed his muscles automatically as he hit the ground, his knees bending fluidly as he hit the ground to fall anyway, and his face hit the ground as he was scraped backwards before coming to a halt as he rolled back.

He knew his face was bleeding. But he had avoided any life threatening injury as he shakily pushed himself up from the ground with his arms and sat up, the adrenaline leaving the dizzying and slightly nauseating effects upon his body.

His cheek stung and dribbled red and he lifted his hand up to his face and tapped the wound lightly with his fingers to give a sharp hiss of pain as he did so. It hurt – but wasn't worth wasting a potion over, he could live with it.

He hadn't seen Barret leave the train but he saw him now, walking up to meet him with nothing to show his fall but a slight graze above his gun arm.

"You ok?" he asked, slightly breathless after the train run and the leap. Cloud nodded as Barret lifted him to his feet. Cloud swayed a little but glad to know that Barret's steadying hand was there to catch him as he fell. "Yo face look's like it hurts…" he pointed out, noting the large patch of red skinless flesh on his cheek.

"It does – I'll thank you not to remind me of it." Cloud gasped back with a rather hostile tone, before looking back into the tunnels and filled his lungs before he and Barret – in a rather surprising act – simultaneously called out the name of their friend.

"Tifa!!!"

They looked at each other for a split second before hearing her call back. It was strong and without pain, giving them relief to know that Tifa was unhurt.

"I'm here – I'm coming!"

Like a ghost in the fog they saw her emerge from the darkness, first only visible by her white shirt, a slight limp to her step as her long and slightly bloodied legs came into view. She was breathless – detectable by her gasping heaves, but all in all – she seemed fine as Cloud and Barret made their way over to her slowly but surely as they met up to each other and the first thing that Tifa did upon rejoining her friends was comment on Cloud's face.

"My God, Cloud your face!"

"I know – Can we ignore it please??" he complained, the strong pain of his exposed flesh stinging mercilessly as his attentions where continually brought to it and forcing his mind to focus back on it.

"Are we all okay?" Barret checked loudly, eyes moving to and fro between Tifa and Cloud as though performing a medical scan from his eyeballs upon his two young allies before him. They looked up at him and gave a firm dual nod in affirmation of their own well - being.

Barret nodded himself, seeming satisfied with their answers.

"Okay – then let's go."

The tunnels where cold and stank the wet stench of decay and oil. The cheap consecutive line of lights that lined each side of the tunnel ceiling held bulbs that flickered, faded and some that had been smashed or did not work at all.

The air held a musty and dank quality to it, heavy and thick with pollution that scoured through their lungs as they walked down the train tunnel.

Rust and green moldy slime hung on the walls like grotesque art and live wires that had been torn or cut jerked and sparked with life in the damp underground.

Rats and cockroaches scuttled in and around the area, disturbed by the humans that walked in their territory and scattered in haphazard arrangements lay one or two of the creatures, quite dead and some in far stages of decomposition and Tifa found herself watching her step, very disturbed by her surroundings.

The tunnel was in an appalling state of disrepair and Cloud found himself wondering how in the hell could the train have managed to thrust itself in and out of these tunnels without an accident of some sort thus far.

Luck he guessed.

"Hope Biggs, Wedge and Jessie got out alright…"Barret pondered aloud and Cloud and Tifa looked up at him, not having fully heard him being too wrapped up in their miserable surroundings to note conversation.

"Huh?" Tifa ventured curiously, asking in her own way for Barret to repeat himself. Barret looked around at her before speaking.

"Aw nothin' – I'm just curious about how Biggs and the others are doin…"

"They'll be fine…" Cloud muttered in a tone that indicated that he really couldn't care less as to what was happening to the group of three at that current moment in time. Cloud wasn't in the best of moods as of the occurrence of the alarm being set off on the train, and his cheek felt as though with each passing moment a fresh grain of salt was being dropped into the bloody patch of his face.

"Not too enthusiastic there…" Barret noted, looking back over his shoulder to the disgruntled Cloud behind him, and Cloud shot a defiant gaze back up at him as they walked.

Barret didn't like it and was about to sharply ask that Cloud lose the attitude lest he be forced to do something regrettable, yet Tifa came to interrupt with a reasonable question.

"Shouldn't we check our Materia and strategize with it before actually reaching the reactor?"

The men came to a halt in sudden contemplation of her words, and Cloud realized that Barret still had his Lightning Materia.

"What Materia have we got?" Cloud asked after a moments pause, removing the glass orb from the slots of his weapon. Cloud only held Fire as Barret still held his Lightening. "Barret, you said earlier you had some Materia – what have you got?"

"The guy said these where good for healing wounded parties – " Barret explained withdrawing a small blue orb, and an equally miniscule green one and Cloud recognized them immediately.

"Restore – and All - range. Put any form of Materia with an All – range Materia and it'll cast its abilities over a group of people, whether it be enemies or friends – Nice work Barret." Cloud complimented with a single nod. "That might come in useful – Tifa, you take these two – Barret – keep the lightning Materia."

"Sounds fair," Barret agreed and Tifa opened her palm to accept the two glassy orbs to place them in the slots surrounding the rim of her glove. Without even asking if Cloud felt it was required, enveloped herself in the green flame of Materia usage, her arms opening wide and her long, dark hair fanning out behind her as she gently tossed her arms towards her two friends for a shimmering glow to drift upon them, lifting all wounds from their bodies – her own included.

Cloud lifted a hand to his previously very sore cheek to feel a fresh new skin and pain free patch of face and he cast his eyes towards Tifa with a fake smile. He really didn't wish to thank her for that, knowing that it was a waste of Magic Power – or 'MP' as it was commonly known.

But his heart melted at her smile – she had only done so in intent to be nice. He couldn't be angry or annoyed at Tifa. Everyone made their mistakes, and Tifa was just too nice to ever be disgruntled towards.

"Thanks Tifa."

He and Barret exchanged glances again, having said the exact same sentence in perfect unison and at twice in one half hour – it was getting rather annoying. But he said naught but throw a hostile look towards the large leader of AVALANCHE as he walked passed him and continued his journey as Tifa jogged up to catch up to him with Barret keeping a steady pace at his side, the footsteps of the trio echoed loudly through the empty tunnels, the reverberation making it sound like the thundering and confident steps of warriors heading out to battle in a war.

It was to begin with these three.

The first three of an almighty nine to make history and to take part in an Earth Shuddering Battle which would determine the fate of all things living on Earth, starting off as no more than a lowly terrorist group in an attempt to do what even they found far – fetched. To save the world.

The President had coming towards him, three of the most remarkable people ever to walk the Earth heading for his Fifth Reactor. Three of the most remarkable, brave – and at the current moment stumped people anyone could come across.

"Aw Fuckin' Hell!!" Barret's incensed cry bounced through the corridors as he gnashed his teeth in frustration at what he stood before, as Cloud gave a tired sigh and Tifa small "on no…" to the sight before them.

Several horizontal bars of green light caged the way before them and it didn't not take a genius to work out that this was a Shinra Security checkpoint, and with their fake ID's and with Shinra on the lookout for AVALANCHE it was only all too obvious what would happen if they where to come into contact with them.

"What now?" Tifa sighed, stretching out her lithe arms over her head with a yawn, exasperated and vexed eyeing the laser beams with annoyance. "We can't get passed those things without setting off security alarms…"

"What about using a duct?" Cloud suggested, and Tifa and Barret looked down to see him on his knees, opening a small duct door and peering inside. A narrow squeeze of no doubt but just big enough by Cloud's estimates.

"Aw man…" Barret moaned in distaste, looking reluctantly towards the hole – obviously having the idea of becoming stuck. Barret was slightly claustrophobic, and given his size – it wasn't helping the matter.

"It's either that or turn back though, right?" Tifa checked, walking up to Cloud and peering into the hole from behind his shoulder. "There looks like there's a space further down big enough for the three of us to walk around freely in."

"Sure does," Cloud agreed. "But if we go down there, I don't think we'll be able to get out this way unless in the unlikely event that they have a ladder in there…"

"Aw man…" Barret repeated with a shudder, trying to swallow his dislike for the situation as he approached the two younger warriors. "Let's jus' get this over with…"

"Ok…" Cloud nodded and stretched out his arms and headed into the duct, squirming and pulling himself as his torso and stomach reached the metal space and kicking his legs gently as he shuffled and squirmed until he slid suddenly into a slope, giving out a shocked cry before being whisked into the wider space below and he hit the metal hard with a loud thud.

"Are you ok?" he heard Tifa call from above as he sat up and rubbed his head upon the area of impact.

"Ow-w-w…" he moaned, shaking it off before looking up in reply. "Uh – yeah, don't come in head first though – who's coming through next?"

"I am…" Barret hesitantly replied, and Cloud heard several thuds and grunts from the large man as he tried to make his way through the vent. It took slightly longer than Cloud for Barret to reach the chute, but he did in the end and Barret too – gave a sharp cry before Cloud saw his thick silhouette come crashing through the dark before him. Unlike Cloud, he landed on his feet, swaying a little but maintaining good balance. "Shit, man…" he gasped, looking up to the hole and stepping back, awaiting Tifa's decent.

It took Tifa only a few moments to squeeze through the duct and to land safely in Barret's arms, having the easy way through compared to the grunting struggles of the boys, and Barret set her down gently on her feet and she gave him her grateful thanks as Cloud fumbled through the dark for some means of exit.

"There a way outta here?" Barret's voice called out into the spacious vent, and Cloud had a discomforting shiver coming over him as he fumbled in vain.

"Umm…"

"Oh God – Cloud, there'd better a way outta here!" Barret voiced uncomfortably and loudly as he ventured timidly towards him through the dark with Tifa at his side.

"There will be." She chipped in comfortingly. "It's a vent, what's the point in having a duct that leads to nowhere? Calm down Barret we will get out of here…"

She sounded confident as she walked over to meet Cloud, seeing only a few shards of light reflecting off of his sword and blonde spikes as she heard him tap the walls around him, looking for means of an exit.

His head snapped around in alarm as he heard her shrill cry and a smack of a palm on metal to see that she had disappeared.

"Tifa!?" the third of the twin cries from the males sounded like a siren as the both made for Tifa's location, Cloud on his knees and almost crawling into the hole she had fallen through and feeling the thick rubbery sensation of her sparring glove gripping the edge of the space she had fallen into.

"Found the exit!" she gasped as Cloud gripped her wrist as she found footing in the form of a rusty and oil – sodden ladder, and Cloud realized this as soon as her weight was lifted from his grip on her.

"S'that a ladder?" Barret voiced aloud.

"Uh – huh," Tifa replied as her hand disappeared and the clink of her shoes on the rungs echoed as she began her decent. Cloud hopped in after her to be followed by Barret as they slowly made their way down through the darkness to slowly but surely found themselves becoming bathed in light, dull at first, but getting brighter and brighter until they could once again see the surroundings that roomed around them as Barret released a sigh of relaxing tension to find that it was far spaciously wider than the ventilation ducts as he lowered himself step by steady step until Tifa hopped off the final rung and stepped back as Cloud lifted both feet and slid down the remainder of the steps to take as Barret threw himself from the ladder and landed with a loud thud that shuddered the very ground they stood on.

Giving Barret a withered look before setting off, Cloud marched confidently onwards followed by Tifa and soon Barret's heavy footsteps where behind him also. The large room seemed to be empty of any life other than themselves, and decorated with the rusty and oily remains of machinery and ventilation ducts, lined with many ladders and girders, giving it a very industrial look.

"You'd think that Shinra'd take better care of all that he owns…" Tifa commented with extreme distaste, lifting her nose up in disgust as she walked alongside Cloud, to hear Barret's snort.

"Ya've lived long enough in Midgar to know that they dun give a shit!" he pointed out, folding his large and muscular arms over his rippling chest as his eyes darted to and fro around the area. "I wonder if any of the others are…"

"Barret!!"

"Huh?"

A simultaneous quizzical note from the three fighters as they looked over the wide areas of metal grated floors and girders to the area of which the call of their leaders name had come, yet it wasn't with caution or readiness to fight. The voice was easily recognizable.

The tubby form of the young man Wedge looked down at them, flustered and slightly breathless, leaning dangerously over the edge as he tried to catch their attentions.

Tifa smiled and gave a hearty wave up to her friend as she set off in a jog, her long legs setting off as she set off as Barret and Cloud opted to walk, but it was not for them to catch up to meet them, Tifa engaged in twenty questions as to how they had arrived so quickly and suddenly, hardly giving Wedge the required time to reply before bombarding him with a fresh wave of queries.

"C'mon Tifa, we can ask later," Cloud insisted, placing a hand on her shoulder, wanting to get the mission over and done with and gently pulling her away.

"He's right girl – we ain't got too much time," Barret agreed and giving a nod to Wedge with a smile and he grinned back. Cloud's brow furrowed. Wedge always reminded him of a little kid with an eagerness to be an adult. He seemed that naïve and childish at times, and he really did look like a kid when he smiled like that.

"The reactors up there," Wedge indicated, pointing up a long set of ladders to be climbed. "They lead a set of ventilation ducts but they do lead up to the Reactor – Biggs checked it out!"

Barret's face fell at the sound of more ducts, slightly put off but no less determined to do what he came to do. He swallowed the lump of nervousness in his throat as he looked up the flight of ladders before feeling Tifa's reassuring grip on his forearm and he looked down to see her smile.

"It'll be fine – I promise." She grinned in that sisterly fashion he loved about her. He hid his thanks deliberately clumsily as he gave her a grinning glare.

"The hell you talkin' 'bout?" he brayed, giving her a gentle poke. "I ain't scared or nothin'! What, do you think I'm…"

"Barret – shut up and get going," Cloud cut in viciously, already halfway up the mighty lift of rungs and Tifa frowned at her friend's cruelty and coldness in the matter as Barret gave a growling sigh as he lifted himself upon the rusty metal frame to climb as Tifa sadly came to follow, leaving Wedge watching in wonder at the dysfunctional duo of Cloud and Barret, and how despite their differences – they had worked so well together in the fight the previous day.

Cloud wasn't happy to find that he had to force himself headfirst through another vent, another dusty and smelly vent – though cleaner than the previous, was hardly a pleasure to travel through.

He saw before entering that this one came at an immediate slope – a small comfort to know that Cloud could at least defend himself and expect what was to come as he pushed himself inside and felt himself slide on his stomach a short distance to come into a wider – and lighted area of the duct, his hands panning out and catching his full and tuning it to an artful flip to his feet.

"Uh…"

The nervous whimper caught his ears, and he was surprised to find Jessie standing in a corner, an old kerosene lamp at her side whilst she held a suspiciously familiar looking cube in one hand – today's bomb no doubt.

"That train thing…" she mumbled, turning away from him, her cheeks burning red. "That was my fault – I kinda screwed up on… make… making your Fake ID – that's what set it off…"

"S'over now, don't worry about it." Cloud muttered before Barret thundered down the chute and crashed beside them, making a noticeable dent in the floor and Cloud sighed and rolled his eyes. "Smooth move boss."

"Shut yo mouth!" Barret spat back with a glaring eye towards him as Tifa slid down and landed with a tiny thud upon her backside and in nowhere near as elegant as her last chute duct entrance had been.

"Ow…" she complained, lifting herself to her feet and dusting herself off and shaking her head vigorously to rid her long dark hair of all the dust it had collected in its slide.

Jessie blinked twice, chewing her lip before handing unto Barret the bomb.

"You guys better go – I'm sorry for earlier on Barret…" she mumbled lowering her head as Barret gave a forgiving pat on the shoulder to her as he stood his full height to look around.

His eyes fell upon a lowering ladder only two feet from where Jessie stood. Cloud had also spotted this and stepped up firmly towards it and began to lower himself, only gone four rungs before he once again, lifted both feet and slid down like a fireman upon his pole and vanished from the sight of all those in the duct.

He landed with an intermediate thud upon the ground and pulled back to find his hands slimy and greasy with oil and other unidentifiable junk that he didn't even want to try and name. Sighing heavily, he wiped it upon his fighting pants and turned to meet the athletic and waiting Biggs behind him by what Cloud hoped was the final ladder he'd have to ascend today.

He heard the clinking of boots on metal and turned to see Barret and Tifa following him and awaiting their mission's end.

Cloud turned from them and looked up towards the next ladder. It had crossed his mind that other than the Train incident involving the Fake ID mess – up, things had been relatively easy for them so far, they had come across no resistance as of yet. A thought that gnawed at the back of his mind as he began to climb, it burned at him worryingly with a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Reaching the rim of the destination and the end of what the ladder had to offer in terms of ascension, Cloud pulled himself from the frame and onto firm and solid ground.

It looked exactly like Reactor One had, oily and muddy and the sharp smell of Mako hung around before a large set of stairs and furnaces. Cloud didn't mind – it was nothing he hadn't been expecting, and anyway – he'd know his way around.

Cloud took a cautious step forward, his hand straying to the hilt of his sword as though something may leap out and attack him – but nothing did. It was all nothing but silence. Serene and peaceful silence.

"The hell's a guy s'possed to get himself through here!?" Barret cried out, trying to squeeze his heavy frame through the tight fit of the hole that the ladder led up to the wide and clean room that Cloud found himself standing in, disturbed by Barret's wails and squawks before he eventually managed to press himself through the hole and sprawl onto the floor as Tifa popped up after him and climbed out neatly and artfully.

"This chute seems to be the quickest way down," Cloud noted, walking over to a strange half – pipe construction that led down by the door of the Reactor Chamber – the stairs would have to make do for escape but in the meantime, the chute would have to do.

Without another word, Cloud sat himself securely within the curves, squirming a little to get comfortable as Tifa stood behind him, awaiting him to leave room for her to slide down with Barret behind her.

It was like a playgrounds line of children for a slide.

Cloud pushed himself off and the pressure and the wind tore through his hair before he reached the end, his body tipping over the edge and his feet smacking down to save himself from fall, and he twisted to the side to avoid Tifa and Barret as their slide ended.

"We're here," he nodded towards the door, and Barret held the bomb in his hand as the three set off in a full sprint towards the Reactor Chamber.

As he entered – Cloud felt overcome with nausea, his head ringing like a bell as it had in the reactor the day previous, and he clutched his head as it screeched like nails on a chalkboard and a faint hum sounded in his head as he dropped to his knees.

_When he opened his eyes he saw two people, a man of around forty lying lifeless upon the ground, blood pooling beneath him as he quivered slightly, a long and bloody Masamune discarded at his side, his eyes wide in horror as he faced his mortality. __Knelt at his side was a girl, her eyes red and teary as she wept, her dark eyes and dark hair seemed so familiar, as did her face – but it was younger than the one he knew nowadays…_

_It was Tifa at the age of sixteen. Clad in a cowboy hat with a matching skirt and blouse. She shuddered with her tears and a tenderness was in her voice as she spoke._

_"Dad! Dad – what – what did he do to you? What did Sephiroth do to you – why? Dad don't die on me – please don't die on me – don't you dare die on…"_

_Her words locked in her throat as Mr. Lockheart fell limp before her, his eyes rolling back horribly inside his head as his breathing ceased and Tifa let out a single howl before bursting into tears, crying hysterically. _

_"Sephiroth – Shinra – I HATE YOU ALL!!" she screamed in woe and anger and she leapt to her feet, the sword already in her unsteady fist and she looked directly into the face of the door that lay open before her and sprinted off and out of sight…_

"Cloud?? Cloud, open your eyes!!"

"Damn man – you ok??"

With a groan Cloud opened his eyes. His vision was fuzzy but his eyes soon swam into focus to see two concerned faces above him, two sets of questioning dark eyes boring into his bright ones as Barret propped him to an upright position.

"I'm – I'm alright," Cloud dismissed, pulling himself on unsteady feet and almost falling back over, yet managing to save himself. With a swallow to ease the dryness of his throat, he looked up to his female companion, as she gripped his shoulder to gain him balance. "Tifa?"

"What's wrong?"

He gazed at her for a moment. What was he to say? That he had just seen her passed and her Father's last breath? She'd take it for nothing more than a sick joke, and Cloud couldn't blame her, people who saw passed situations of which they where not involved where extremely rare as they came – if they indeed came at all.

"…Nothing – it's nothing…" he dismissed, shaking his head and pulling away from her touch. "I'm fine – Barret, you got the bomb?"

"Uh, yeah…" he replied, cocking his head towards Cloud suspiciously of his sudden faint as he approached the steaming glow of Mako as it pulsed through the pipes warmly and heatedly as Barret typed in the password and turned. "We've got twenty minutes today – let's not waste time,"

"We use the elevator Jessie said," Tifa chipped in, and she gripped Cloud's hand as she ran with Barret thundering ahead like an enraged animal, coming out of the reactor to meet a flight of stairs, and there was no questioning of routes as they ran in their sprint, Barret thanking the God's that there had not been another Guard Scorpion to deal with as he reached the elevator and opened the door and making room for Tifa and Cloud to enter and Tifa had to snatch her hair away from the catching door as Barret slammed on the appropriate button.

There would be no close calls for them today!

There was no conversation as it jerked to its climb and shuddered to a halt on its destined floor.

This place was lighter – cleaner, and didn't stink of oil or stale Mako and the delightful whir of a clean and compulsively used air conditioner droned almost silently somewhere around.

"Jessie said to look for a panel with three switches which we have to press at the exact same time." She instructed as she helped Barret to his feet and waked up to Cloud, looking around her infinitely more pleasant surroundings compared to only moments before

Cloud blinked.

"When did Jessie say this?"

"After you decided to jump out of that vent and go without us," Barret shot at him with a sharp glance as he got to his feet to rejoin his teammates. Cloud sighed at him, rolling his mutated eyes.

"Ok – where's the panel?"

"Well it ain't gonna appear outta thin air – we gotta look for it moron!" Barret sighed as he walked beyond Cloud and into a nearby walled area with a space for entrance, and it was his call that alerted his attentions. "Think this might be it!"

As they peered through the gap to see Barret stand before a shining white button around the size of an oven tray by another two – it was easy to guess that this was indeed the panel they where looking for, and without orders, Cloud and Tifa lined up, Tifa by Barret's side as Cloud took the lone button.

"One the count of three…" Barret instructed. "One… Two… Three!" And each with a simultaneous thrust of his or her hands, the pressed, and a loud 'blip' sounded and the metallic mechanical sound of an automated door opening made them realize that they had done it.

"Yes!" Tifa grinned, pumping her fists as Barret smiled warmly, walking around out of the panel room to see the inviting gape of a doorway that had not been there before.

"Looks like we're home free!" he smiled, folding his arms over his chest proudly.

"Yeah…" Cloud added unenthusiastically, knowing that the job had been far too easy to be over yet – Shinra had better defenses than this surely? There had been no guards, no resistance – nothing!

"Well – let's go!" Barret nodded and leading the way with a run and disappearing out of the door with a happy Tifa and a worried Cloud at his tail to find themselves in what was described in Reactor One as the "T " shaped room. The only difference was, Wedge wasn't securing the area.

Barret and Tifa where off like a shot, down the corridor and with the thought of victory in mind until they froze suddenly and Cloud felt his gut shrivel inside him.

"Shit…" he muttered under his breath and drawing his sword as Barret aimed his gun arm and Tifa tensed her muscles as a small army of Shinra Guards spilled through their exit and blocking their way.

"No time to fight…" Tifa whispered urgently, and she caught Barret's nod.

"Turn!" he ordered, and the three swiveled to freeze in dismay again to see a similar sight, rows upon rows of the guards in crimson uniform.

"I knew it was too easy…" Cloud muttered, cursing his stupidity for not doing something about it earlier, and now they where in trouble. He looked towards Tifa, frightened but determined eyes, determined to live. Cloud's teeth gritted behind his lips. They wouldn't be taking Tifa without a fight…

"Well now – It would appear we have rats in the premises…"

This voice was prim, proper, and stiff with a British accent and AVALANCHE turned to see the plump form a of a short and blonde middle – aged man, clad in a sharply creased crimson suit and a small and tightly trimmed moustache.

Barret recognized him immediately.

"President Shinra." He snorted, turning up his nose. "The Hitler of the Modern Day." He snarled, lifting his gun arm up and ready to draw fire, and Barret was stilled by the immediate click of many surrounding guns lifting and preparing to open fire.

Barret's jaw locked and sweat trickled from his brow – he would gladly shoot and die in a hail of bullets had Cloud and Tifa not been there. Their presence changed matters entirely.

The President smiled, his features twisting like putty.

"What was the name of your little gang?" he sneered, a fat eyebrow lifting over his blue twin orbs looking over them as Barret snarled furiously, lowering his gun arm.

"AVALANCHE, and don't you forget it, piece of shit!" he yelled, furiously to be gently moved to the side by Cloud, his eyes set forward to the President, his weapon sheathed on his back as Tifa and Barret followed him with their curious eyes.

"Remember me?" Cloud asked coldly, staring straight into the President's face. Shinra cocked his head to the side, his face creasing as he racked his memory before dismissing it with a superior nod, as though he was too good to know the likes of Cloud, before blinking suddenly, catching the look in his eyes and studying his uniform before he finally spoke.

"Ah, you're an Ex – SOLDIER aren't you?" he inquired softly, his accent still hard and doing nothing for a voice of gentleness. He smiled and shook his head, waving a hand in Cloud's direction as though he where an annoying child. "Well you can't expect me to remember every little so and so that comes my way now can you – unless you where another Sephiroth that is…"

Cloud jerked suddenly as though his face had just been slapped hard, his muscles tightened as he called back.

"What about Sephiroth??" he demanded viciously, his tone having changed drastically from his previous sentence.

The President smiled at the effect of this statement on Cloud.

"I can see that his brilliance hasn't shone to be too much of an effect on you for one…"

"Who gives a damn?" Barret cut in with a smirk. "This place is gonna blow soon and your fat ass'll go straight to hell where it belongs!!" he smirked, not expecting the President to smirk back with a knowing smile.

"I'm sure – anyway, I must go now – my son and I are due to attend a special dinner service that I simply cannot miss – I was going to leave you to those bloody Turks – but Tseng and his team are still busy, and that imbecilic Reno is on the Cetra Mission for the fifth time this week, so it looks like you'll be playing with an updated Robo Guard – Send in the AirBuster…" he called in as the guards spilled out and leaving the room empty as a loud buzz filled their ears and they spun on their heels.

"Uh oh…" Tifa whimpered, stepping back with Barret as the large and clunky form of a legless metal man hovered in, armed with many small guns and cannons and looking as though it held a large amount of physical strength.

Cloud ran in, separated from Barret and Tifa as the robot known as AirBuster blocked his path and he drew his sword to attack, pausing as the large Chopper labeled "Shinra Inc" flew overhead and dropped a firm ladder to lift the President to safety.

"WAIT!!" Cloud called, his hand shooting out desperately as though it would put a halt to his journey, but to no avail.

"Cloud…" Tifa called anxiously and it brought his attention back to the predicament at hand.

"The hell is this hunka junk??" Barret demanded disgustedly, eyeing it up and down as though it where a grotesque statue. But in the end – it didn't matter to Barret or anyone else.

What it was, was irrelevant.

But irrelevant or not – it was going down.

* * *

Sorry about the accents – I've just always imagined President Shinra and his son Rufus to have British accents. Just my imagination, and it doesn't look as though Rufus'll be appearing in Advent Children to counter it so – it's a safe call, or so I figure!

Sorry it took a while to post this up, but my net access is limited at the moment, but hopefully it won't be for much longer – it's annoying.

Thank you to all you lovely reviewers out there!

It is you who give me the strength to write, and now we move on to Chapter 5.

Keep reviewing! Please!

And I'll keep writing!

Until Next Time!


	5. Reno and Aeris

We meet one of my favorite non – playable characters here!

Reno!

I've been going through a strange Reno fetish recently, where I discovered I think he's really cool – personally I think it was how he handled the Don Corneo situation in Wutai that made me realize how awesome the guy was as I play through the game again. Come on – anyone who has played through that scene had to have smiled and rooted Reno on whilst watching! I know I did – I loved the way he taught that pervy little rapist Corneo a thing or two before putting us all out of our misery – I really detest Corneo... but that chapter's a looooooong way away, so let's press on...

* * *

It was Tifa who had attacked first, the heavy hulk of nuts and bolts and a whole load or wires tilted towards them dangerously as Barret kept a steady aim towards it though keeping his load of ammunition in it's internal casing.

Cloud's eyes scanned it for a specific weak point – he had known all about Guard Scorpion – he'd had a peek at the blueprints and had gotten to know it's designers – but this mechanical monstrosity was another thing entirely. His eyes flicked over its surface swiftly as he continuously shifted his weight from one leg to the other, his sword poised and ready in his fists.

A rush of cold, frigid air jutted from below as Tifa gave a growl before launching herself at the robot and leaping into the air, her hips twisted sharply and her strong legs clashed into its side, leaving an impressionable dent in it's armor before she flipped backwards acrobatically and landed on both feet to rush in again, drawing back her tight fists and with a fierce cry made vicious impact, her arms, her fists smashing into it's armor before she leapt back in a defensive pose, keeping her guard.

The robot lifted it's light – bulb eyes and a sound of charging and whirring sounded off like a siren and Barret recognized it as the sound his Gun - Arm made before unloading a fresh hail of bullets.

"SHIT! GET BACK!" he cried, snatching Tifa and leaping backwards as true to Barret's personal prediction, a hot rain of bullets spilled towards them, and their feet scuttled backwards to avoid it as the deadly pitter patter rang at their toes as Cloud leapt into the air, his sword at the ready as he slammed down into it from behind, his sword slitting through the armor as though it where paper revealing a set of wires and lights that sparked before him.

The robot steadily turned to face Cloud and Cloud lifted his sword – anticipating a hail of bullets to spray forth. His sword was his shield and they bounced of its surface as a new wave attacked the AirBuster via Barret, the gape Cloud had made making it easier to penetrate its defenses, but not so much its offences that had caught Barret and Tifa off guard.

Two rear cannons near the hovering underside rotary blades became noticeable as a hiss of smoke sounded and two projectile bombs rushed to them, and all Cloud could see was the eruption of smoke, and to hear their cries of pain.

"TIFA – BARRET, ARE YOU GUYS OK??" he called over desperately, thinking it may be the right time to combat the problem before him with Materia after the little task of checking up on his allies.

He checked his supplies upon not hearing their calls – he had three Phoenix Downs upon him. The power of the phoenix held the ability to restore lost life, though known to not always be successful, ninety – nine percent of the time – they worked just fine.

But he did not want to have to use them, Barret and Tifa where stronger than this – he knew. He smiled thankfully upon hearing their replies.

Barret growled as he sat up, his abs bleeding and his head spinning, the trickle of a Limit Break building up inside of his body as he pulled a gasping and wounded Tifa to her feet her own Limit Breaking burning internally – the release would come in it's own time as she summoned her energies to begin a healing Spell as Barret stood before her, his gun aimed straight before him before it spat out the hot chips of lead to it's enemy as Cloud charged up his own green flame, his sword twirling like a baton in his fingers before placing the heavy weapon on his back and jutting his hands out forwards as a roar of flame ripped out of nowhere and wrapped around the robot for a second or two.

The robot jerked for a moment before spluttering, the hovering blades struggling to move it to rotate to attack – something had broken and it had jammed, putting a halt to it's rotations.

Tifa swerved passed the bullets jumping and planting a foot into its rotary bumper and lifting herself with a springy leap and thrust her fist into its face, the bulb eyes shattering a large dent smashing into the internal wires as she backed off, the robot shuddering and shaking, burning wires sounding as it began to break up.

Barret ceased fire, Cloud kept his sword up but waited, Tifa lifted her fists in defense, edging by Barret's side as he edged closer to her. Had they won?

The robot erupted to life once more with a spray of bullets to Cloud that he had to dive to the edge of the corridor to avoid, almost slipping over the edge to what was certainly a long drop to an untimely demise. At this time its cannons spat also and a round of twin bombs behind, their internal heat sensors aimed at the two bodies behind.

It struck them both at the same time – their closeness physically meaning that the bombs impact had effected both of them as they where flung backwards off their feet to skid to a fair distance behind.

Barret sat up with a snarl, his face contorted with fury as blood coursed down his face as he erupted in a glow of flaming red.

His Limit Break had activated.

"Alright Big Shot – try this!" he cried out his muscles pumping with energy as his gun arm thrust forward and a burning glow of orange and red flaming energy materialized before it, burning and swelling to a formidable size, pushing Barret on unmoving feet backwards as he fought to maintain his stance before it flew from his arm and collided with an almighty smash into AirBuster and it shuddered for a single moment before juddering to a halt.

All was still.

"We beat it," Cloud affirmed with a smile. "That was easy." He complimented AVALANCHE with a grin.

"Let's go Cloud," Tifa smiled, waving over to him as she clutched her ribs from the other side of the silenced robot. "Jump over it or something – we gotta go!"

Nodding in agreement Cloud took a few steps back, calculating his leap with precision before he took off in a sprint and sprung from the balls of his feet over the robotic defeat.

No – one saw it coming, and Cloud was not the only one to scream as AirBuster imploded suddenly, the pressure fanning out into the air and Cloud was forced backwards to toppling through the air as it tore through the floor leaving a frighteningly wide gap that Cloud saved himself from with a sharp grab upon a loose wire.

It sagged immediately with his weight and began to tear it, and Cloud shook his head free of the shock before looking at the stomach - churning drop below.

"Oh my God – CLOUD!" Tifa's scream of anguish caught him as he looked over his shoulder to see Tifa throw her arms out towards him, almost toppling over the edge herself to have Barret snatch her around the waist as he looked on helplessly towards Cloud.

Cloud swallowed, blinking back a stinging bead of sweat from his eye and feeling his knuckles bleach white as he gripped onto the wire of which he currently owed his life.

"I'm ok – I'm fine, that bomb might still be set – go!" he ordered firmly, looking back to his two allies as he felt his body dangle like a weight above the hefty drop that awaited him.

"Cloud, man – we can't reach ya's!" Barret called out sadly and apologetically as Tifa gasped desperately, her fingertips stretching out to him but in no - where near of reach.

"Barret – do something!" she begged, her eyes tearing up as she leaned forward towards Cloud as though it would save him from his drop. Barret's brow furrowed guiltily as he looked to Cloud, sadness in his big dark eyes.

"I can't do a damn thing – I'm so sorry man!" he frowned.

Cloud glared.

"I've survived worse than this – so quite talking like it's the end – look after Tifa till I get back, ok?" he spat sharply. He knew that neither Barret nor Tifa believed that he would be coming back, but regardless Barret gave a solemn but affirmed nod.

"Sure thing man,"

"Ok, now go – get outta - !"

In that instant he was gone, the wire snapped and Cloud was suddenly tumbling and Tifa was screaming and getting smaller and smaller, the whistling roar in his ears louder and louder but Cloud did not scream – he would look death straight in the eye as it came for him, his teeth clenched and his muscles locked as he twisted and toppled through the air to see the hard roofing of a building speeding towards him, and he knew that he was going to hit it and be liable to be left there until someone decided to scrape him off like a smear of spilled jam.

He heard a crunch, felt a searing pain run through his body – and then there was nothing.

...

"What the hell?"

The young man looked up to the large monument of the church of whence the crash had come. His clear blue eyes narrowed in suspicion as he gripped his weapon in one had and his cigarette loosely between two fingers in the other. His long hair drifted out behind him in a breeze in a long flaming streak in the wind.

His name was Reno.

His three accomplices looking up also behind the visors of their blue Shinra uniforms as they all looked up to the church roof.

"Man..." a guard whistled under his helmet, lifting his visor to reveal a confused face, shadowed with fatigue and grizzled with stubble. "What was that?"

"The hell should I know?" Reno sighed rolling his eyes as another guard turned to look at him as a timid child would upon dealing with a particularly grouchy teacher.

"Well – cos you're a Turk maybe?" he suggested foolishly, looking up to him as though this particular title gave the beholder an almighty all - knowingness. The young assassin gave a snigger and folded his arms over his chest as his eyes slid to the speaker's direction.

"Oh, yeah – right. Cos all Turks are psychic nowadays!" he laughed mockingly before inhaling his cigarette and exhaling luxuriously before flicking the remainder away onto the ground. The tired and grizzled guard gave a snort. He wasn't in the best of moods and wasn't up to taking sarcasm and insults from a cocky little so and so – even if he did happen to be a first class Turk.

"S'cuse me – but we're older and more experienced than you, so why don't you keep that tongue of yours to yourself?"

"No – _you_ excuse _me!"_ he shot back, whirling around and thrusting his face into that of the guard defiantly. "Firstly – I'm a Turk – that automatically means I'm better than you as far as intelligence, stamina, agility, strength, talent and experience in combat," he began, pausing to take a breath. "Secondly – you're just a random guard picked from the rest of a bunch of losers to come with me here. And Thirdly – I'm the appointed boss here – not you, so you'll put up with my tongue, and like it!" he finished with a cocky grin and sticking out his tongue and bouncing his eyebrows twice in defiance as he pulled to an upright stance.

The Shinra guards grumbled irritably.

He was arrogant – but he was also right. He was more skilled in absolutely everything they had trained in since allying themselves with Shinra – since they had turned up for their first day of training. He was dangerous and equipped with a wide range of techniques in Martial Arts, weaponry and Materia.

He was only twenty – one years old, very young to be in his rank at all, let alone his level of rank – he was one of the best.

Unfortunately – he was also one of the laziest, known to slack off on a job to visit a bar and drink until he had forgotten to pronounce the letters that made up the word "sober", or hit on a passing girl that had caught his eye.

This was the fifth time Reno had been commissioned to do this mission, and he was beginning to realize that his boss Tseng, and employer President Shinra where beginning to lose their patience with him.

"Ok guys – forget about the crash – stupid castle's old enough to cave in anyway, we gotta get her this time." He sighed with a smile, stretching his rather lithe arms behind his head as he looked at the building.

"It's a church – not a castle." A guard sniggered towards his boss's rather naïve mistake of mixing up a church for a castle – it was the first time he had actually ever met someone who had managed to do so. Reno however, didn't seem to care about the correction made of his mistake and merely shrugged.

"Well – how was I supposed to know? I'm an Atheist - don't know shit about any church's or whatever. Religion's a waste of time anyhow. Singing, praying cos they can't take the fact that all there is to death is an autopsy and a funeral (if you're lucky) and a whole load of decomposition – yeah it sucks, but hey, that's the way it goes!"

The guards exchanged glances, confused and bewildered before the one who had removed his helmet took it upon himself to question his words, his brow knotted in confusion as he voiced his words and keeping his own religious beliefs to himself.

"And this has what to do with the Ancient?"

Long hair whipped around shoulders and mischievous blue eyes locked into that of the guard as he dealt a very piercing and very patronizing look. He spoke in a filthy and insulting tone of voice and as though he where explaining a very simple matter to a very stupid child.

"Well, maybe if you guys would stop with the Castle and Church crap, we'd be dragging her back to headquarters by now!"

There was a very sudden and huge explosion overhead that brought them all to look up before a reply was to be shot back to the young upstart Turk. The Plate above them shuddered violently and shook with an almighty quiver that rattled the very stalk of Midgar.

There was silence. A dense smell of Mako and burning steadily drifted down to them below.

"Man – I can't believe those AVALANCHE morons have managed to blow up another one..." the young Turk sighed, running a hand through his chaotic loose strands of hair that hung around his face in bangs. The guards looked up to him with a snigger and with raised eyebrows.

"Well I can't believe that _you_ failed to catch a Flower Girl four times in a row!"

The Turk wheeled around to the guard with a touch of fire to his icy – blue eyes, his lips twisted in a cruel sneer but with a hint of anger.

"You also won't believe how loud people can still scream when I shove this – "he lifted his weapon which looked to be a modified cattle prod, which held more functions than just to deliver electric shocks as his unfortunate victims usually discovered. "- down their fucking throats!" he finished, smiling nastily and flashing twin rows of perfect white teeth – in surprisingly good condition considering his consumption of Alcohol and the fact that he was a smoker.

But the threat had did it, scared the guard into deciding that from now on it would be best to keep his comments to himself as he took a step back and lowered his head as his Turk leader turned on his heels and once again ran his fingers through his hair before setting foot inside the deteriorating Church.

"Well – let's go guys!" he called back with a merry wave. "She's hardly gonna capture herself now – is she?!"

...

"_Are you ok?_

"_Can you hear me?"_

"_Heh... Back then we could get by with skinned knees!"_

Cloud groaned, his head throbbing dully and the voiced echoed faintly through his head like the faint crying of a sad and lonely ghost, his muscles sore and aching as he struggled to open his eyes. Fresh pain imploded within him at the tiniest movement, but he was focused – not on the pain – or even fully regaining his spirits.

It was the haunting voice that spoke out to him.

'Back then?' he thought, his mind spinning and whirring like a top as his body tried to pull him into consciousness, but the voice tried to pull him back, it's melodious quality was appealing, soothing...

"Hello – are you ok? Can you hear me – listen to my voice and focus on it – you'll be alright..."

This was a different voice, sweet and clear and real, and he could feel... tenderness, soft hands tenderly wiping the blood from his face, gentle fingers feeling at his neck for a pulse and the soft brush of long hair gliding by his cheek.

The haunting whispers where gone, and only his savior was here as Cloud opened his eyes slowly, as though drugged, sedated by pain and weariness. He squinted into the light and lifted a hand to shield it, and it hurt to do so. His muscles where tender, his body laden with bruises and cuts.

He felt a cold and wet sensation tipping over him and a great sense of relief of pain and fatigue leaving as sweet glowing and fresh newness washed all over him as he tried to sit up, feeling a frail but determined hand on his back to support him and help him to sit. Whoever it had been, had just doused a potion over him.

"That's it – try to relax," she coached gently. "Don't go moving too quickly – you took quite a tumble! You should take it easy for a little while."

As his eyes accepted the light he turned to see a pair of innocent green eyes blinking at him, framed by a fringe of nut - brown hair, a face of a clear and white smooth complexion.

"What... what...?" Cloud could only manage, forcing himself to sit up straight, lifting a hand to his head, the pain taking time to leave as his bruises and cuts faded from his body, he shook off the dulled ache from his head as he tried to find himself.

He found himself in a large and stony walled house, lined with broken church pews and broken shards of stained glass littered the area before and abandoned alter, whilst windows intact lined the walls with graceful art. Voices reverberated around the room hauntingly and a beam of clear, sweet light shone through the ceiling and upon him. It was surprisingly warm for what Cloud assumed was a church.

"You came crashing in through the church roof, which slowed the rest of your fall down – you weren't injured too seriously seeing as the church is getting a little brittle these days..." the young lady smiled, edging over and sitting by Cloud's side.

She was wearing a familiar pink dress and red cotton jacket.

"And then you hit the flower bed, which cushioned your landing!" she continued, indicating the soft petals of which Cloud was laying upon, and Cloud's eyes swiveled to the ground of which he sat, laden with torn and crushed flowers around his area in a short radius. Outside of that, the flowers where beautiful, well cared for and fresh in their own right in a mixed rainbow of colorful petals, leafed and stalked in green.

"Oh man..." Cloud moaned as he unsteadily got to his feet. The girl arose quicker and was there to steady him as he swayed before stepping off of the flower bed, the girl as his crutch before the potion had taken it's full effect upon him. "I'm sorry, I..."

"They helped save a life – they did much more today than they ever would one by one in the hands of everyday civilians," she smiled in dismissal of the apology she felt was unnecessary. "Don't worry about it – are you feeling any better now?" she inquired kindly, still holding onto his arm, even though it was now obvious that her assistance to help him stand was no – longer required.

"Um, yes – thank you very much!" he smiled, lifting his arm from her grip and disguising his attempt to show her that he was fit to stand unaided by running his fingers through his blonde spikes, shaking out the dirt and dust it had collected as he had fallen from his battle with the AirBuster.

The girl's smile flickered but didn't vanish.

"Do you have any Materia?" she came out and asked suddenly. Cloud blinked. He hadn't been expecting such a question.

"Um... yeah – why?"

"I do too – but mines is absolutely good for nothing! Just a little glass ball!" she smiled. Cloud blinked again, a small smile on his lips, though still puzzled as to what this had to do with anything in particular.

"You probably just need to learn to use it properly," he dismissed, looking at a small glassy ball that lay tied up in her hair ribbon, shinning brightly in the light.

She shook here head.

"I know how to use regular Materia – this one I'm talking about does nothing – It was my Mother's."

"That's weird, Materia that does nothing?"

"Yup!"

The conversation on Materia had run the full length of its short course - Cloud had sensed it would lead to a dead end almost as soon as it had been brought up. The silence that followed was proving to be rather awkward, and Aeris was visibly regretting being foolish enough to bring it up at all, lowering her eyes from him and looking away from him with pink cheeks.

This didn't last long however. To quickly quell the silence, she smiled as she held out a rather thin arm to engage a handshake of friendship.

"I never got the chance to introduce myself the other day. My name's Aeris Gainsborough the Flower Girl. Pleased to meet you!" she smiled, her hand stretched out awaiting the hand of Cloud.

Cloud blinked – 'the other day'? What was she talking about? The other - !

"_Here, let me help," Cloud offered and she turned around swiftly with a slight gasp. Her eyes where large and green and pure in a face of clear white skin, and they locked into his for a few minutes, before she smiled up at him, her pink lips turning upwards with a grateful look of happiness._

"_Thank you kindly sir!" her voice was so sweet and suited her looks so well as she moved aside so he could crouch down and help her with her task._

"_Normally, they're just a Gil – but seeing as you helped me..." she paused, picking up a particular pink and red flower – not unlike the colors she was wearing at the present moment, she reached over and fixed it to his breast. "It's on the house!"_

"_Flowers on the house, huh?" Cloud repeated the quirky statement, lifting the flower to his nose and smelling it, inhaling the faintly sweet scent luxuriously. "Thanks!" he turned back to the young lady with a nodding smile, which she returned._

"_You're welcome! Bye bye!" she finished with a friendly wave and turned away, walking out of the city with a feminine stroll, she turned back to look in his direction, and her head twisted back to where she was going ever so quickly upon seeing that he was still watching._

"_Bye!" he called back, with a wave, feeling his shoulders sink as he watched her leave almost regretting to see her go._

"Ah!" Cloud smiled, his memory leaping back to the day of the Reactor One Explosion and his previous encounter with the young lady. "You're the Flower Girl from the other day!"

The Flower girl – Aeris as she had said her name was grinned, flashing perfect rows of pearly white teeth. Her face lit up with real happiness as he had remembered.

"You didn't forget! That's so sweet!" she smiled, her cheeks glowing with a faint pink, her long plait behind her willowy frame swaying gently as her head tilted to the side.

"Uh – yeah!" Cloud nodded, taking her hand in his own and completing the gesture of friendship and trust between the two. "I'm Cloud Strife – Ex – SOLDIER from Nibelheim."

Aeris' face didn't lose its smile, but it grew rather quizzical, cocking her head to the side as she studied him, his clothes and his sword as though it reminded her of someone, but whatever it was that she was looking for in him, she shook her head free of it and came back into conversation.

"_Ex_ – SOLDIER?" she asked, no longer looking at him up and down at his clothes and weapon. "What do you do now then Mr. Strife?"

"Heh – Cloud'll do Ms. Gainsborough!"

"As will Aeris!"

"Sound's good to me!"

"Me too!"

There was a small tinkling of laughter between the two, and Cloud felt his cheeks burn not with embarrassment, but pleasure. He felt comfortable with this girl whom he had barely known, the way he felt with Tifa. It was not an unknown feeling to him, but an odd one. He could not explain it.

"So what _do_ you do then Cloud?" Aeris pressed gently, kneeling down on the wooden church floor and pulling to her side what appeared to be a heavy bo – staff. She did not appear to be planning to use it on him, and didn't look as though she had the heart to actually hurt anything, yet he kept his eye firmly upon it.

He told himself that it was just for self - defense – Midgar was not without its share of sexual offending men (or women) who would gladly take advantage of a small and pretty thing such as herself as well as common pick - pocketing thieves and attackers – nowhere was safe nowadays...

"I do pretty much a bit of everything – a Jack of all Trades you might say," Cloud explained quietly with a polite smile which quickly faded as he saw the reason of which Aeris had reached for her bo – staff...

There was a man watching them.

He was tall and slender but with a defined body of muscle that showed beneath his messily dressed suit – _blue_ suit, his pants creased, his shirt was only buttoned three times and in the wrong holes, and his jacket lapels where lopsided and hung over his narrow frame.

The blue suit was the trademark of the Turks.

His hair was long and a flaming red, tied back rather carelessly, long loose strands hung over his heads and around the pair of dark glasses perched upon his forehead. A singular, small silver hoop hung in his left ear.

He was handsome – good looking in a scruffy and roguish kind of way, his mouth was twisted in a sneer his blue eyes narrowed as he leaned against the doorway, a rod in his hand of some sort twirling elegantly and artistically in his fingers.

He looked around the same age as Cloud and Aeris – perhaps he was a rookie of some sort, as he seemed rather young to have managed to undergo and complete Turk training.

"Um – Cloud?" Aeris said slowly and nervously as she got to her feet and backed away. Cloud looked in her direction, tightening his muscles. "I don't suppose as a Jack of all Trades, you'd be willing to be a bodyguard would you? I don't have much in the way of money, but I'll go out with you if you do this for me and get me out of here..."

Cloud pondered on this. The girl had took care of him and quite possibly saved his very life as he had damaged her little haven of the church and crushed her flowers. It wasn't as though he felt that he would have the heart to charge her payment anyway, knowing in his heart the he owed to her enough.

He withdrew his Sword and stepped before Aeris firmly, and the young man laughed, twirling his rod in his hands before his fingers snapped around it's handle with precision and skill before taking a few steps forward, followed by the louder and clumsier steps of the Shinra guards behind him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded harshly, his tone of voice indicating loud and clear that he – Cloud Strife – was not to be trifled with as he stood protectively over Aeris and pointing his weapon towards the group of intruders.

"Guys – this weirdo thinks he can take all of us!" the apparent leader grinned turning over to the soldiers behind him with a chortle of laughter – the guards didn't seem to find any humor in this statement, but rose their guard towards Cloud instinctively.

The leader frowned, his little drama of himself not going according to plan and twisted back to the scene before him to see Cloud and Aeris, his smile reappearing as he began a steady stroll towards them.

"Out of curiosity – was that you who smashed the castle roof in just now?" he asked with a smirk, and his followers groaned, hiding their faces and blushing beneath their visors as Cloud's face contorted in confusion.

"Castle??"

"Quite a racket you made – really brought down the house!" he grinned wildly again, and further groans sounded and not just from the Shinra guards but from Cloud and Aeris also, amongst mutters from the guards questioning if he had been drinking again or if he actually thought he was being funny.

He wasn't being funny at all in Cloud's (or anyone else's for that matter) opinion, but he was annoying and obviously a dangerous man as Cloud knew what he was from his suit and from Aeris' nervousness. A Turk. It was never wise to get on the wrong side of a Turk.

"Reno..." one of the guards called out in an exasperated tone as the Turk began to draw nearer to Cloud. "Reno – you want us to deal with this?"

"...Mm... maybe – haven't decided yet..." he spoke, his eyes narrowing a little in thought and looking upwards coming to a halt in the very center of the flower bed. Cloud lifted an eyebrow upon hearing the name 'Reno'.

"You're Reno?" he inquired out of curiosity. He had indeed heard of the Turk called Reno, he hadn't heard much _of_ him, but he knew enough to know that Reno was one of the best, and his guard tightened and his eyes narrowed beneath his brow. "Tseng's lackey?"

"Hm?" Reno brought his attentions down to Cloud again at the mention of his name and that of his boss. He blinked with another smile coming over his face. "Ah you've heard of me!" He twirled his baton – like rod between his fingers again, obviously some sort of absent - minded habit of his before he spoke again. "I'm hardly Tseng's lackey, try Right Hand Man!" he added with relish with a single bounce of his eyebrows and toss of the head, his ponytail swaying behind his back elegantly as he did so. If you don't mind, I have a job to complete so could you kindly piss off or something? I need to speak with the Ancient."

"I'm...." Aeris called out frightendly, stepping backwards, shaking her head towards Reno, a single bead of sweat running down the side of her face. Reno sighed, his voice becoming gentler to listen to.

"Listen Missy – we aren't gonna hurt you or your boyfriend here – unless he tries to attack which will more or less be an effort in vain..." he paused with a smirk towards Cloud. "The President's needing your help, so let's just make this easy and for us both and – "

"Touch her and I'll slice your fucking head off." Cloud cut in angrily, growing very bored and agitated by Reno, and Reno didn't like Cloud's tone or threat at all, his smile vanishing and his eyes narrowing to slits as he tightened his muscles, becoming obvious to him that he was going to have to go through this blonde – spiked moron in order to capture his target.

He drew back in a defensive pose, holding his rod tightly poised in his fist and issued a challenge.

In that same split second before her call rang out, Reno's eyes widened as he caught sight of the color of Cloud's. A deep green blue and glowing with an unnatural and inhuman aura

"Don't fight in here!" Aeris begged almost tearfully, backing away. "You'll destroy the flowers!" she cried out before turning around and fleeing the scene through a large space of which shreds of what used to be a door still hung precariously on their loose hinges.

Cloud backed off a little, glowering towards Reno before turning around and sprinting after them.

Reno loosened his stance, blinking and staring thoughtfully to the door of which they had left.

"He has Mako eyes!" he stated in surprise, flicking his hair from his eyes before turning around viciously and spoke with a snap to his voice. "What are ya waiting for guys?? Let's go!"

He turned and ran very suddenly before coming to a vary abrupt stop, jamming his heels into the soil of the flowerbed and utterly destroying a row of the delicate flowers before turning around with a delicate smile on his lips.

"Don't step on the flowers!"

He licked his lips and turned and sprinted after Cloud and Aeris, leaving a stunned silence in his wake. Then almost immediately, voices sounded irritably and vexed.

"...But he just - !"

"Thinks he's reeeeeeal funny, doesn't he??"

"I fucking hate that guy!"

...

"They're following us," Cloud noted, turning back with narrowed eyes, snatching Aeris by her skinny wrist and turning forward in to come face to face with a flight of stairs, slanted planks and wooden beams above leading to a small hole in the ceiling.

This was their exit.

"Let's go!" he ordered, making swift moments for the first flight of stairs – the steps where narrow and brittle and a potential hazard to slow them down in their escape, and Cloud didn't like his chances of fight against a Turk and three Shinra soldiers.

Raw determination pounded in their hearts, and Aeris gripped onto Cloud's hand tighter as he led her upstairs as Reno and his men appeared through the door, but Cloud didn't give them a second glance.

They reached the edge of the first flight and to a slanted block of wood as they heard Reno give the chilling order to open fire.

The "Ancient" however, was not to be harmed.

Holes burst and cracked through the lower portion of the board, and Aeris squirmed frightfully. But Cloud knew what he was doing.

"I can dodge the bullets no problem, and it's me they're trying to shoot – I'll cross first and draw attention – then you get over and we'll make our way to the top," he instructed, and before Aeris could protest, her ran across that board like a streak of lightening, and true to his theory, the bullets lifted from the board to follow the blonde warrior, spinning his sword like a baton with skill and precise accuracy and for a loud shattering sound of metal on metal rang out aloud in it's deadly hail as Aeris began her tentative steps over the board.

Down below, Reno rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"The hell are you guy's doing?? Here – gimme that gun!" he ordered, snatching the weapon from the nearest guard and ran his slender fingers through his chaotic flames of hair. It didn't take a lot of precision for him to lift his gun and aim, his hand steady as a rock, and Cloud gasped as he saw that it was not him that the gun was aimed towards – it was Aeris.

He fired a single shot.

It did not hit Aeris – but had the effect that Reno had desired. Te bullet tore through the board directly below her foot and any steady flooring it had maintained within a five - inch radius caved in, taking her foot with it.

She cried out once as she toppled over, hitting the board and slid down it despite her attempts to stay firm upon the board, grapping and gouging with fingernails before she eventually slid over the edge, and with a frightened scream dropped to the ground.

"AERIS!" Cloud called out desperately, fear springing up in his heart for his new – found – friend as he watched her hit the ground. His eyes darted to Reno who was already sneering back up at him, a cocky smile on his arrogant face as he issued to Cloud a two – fingered salute wave. Before turning to his three comrades.

"Well boys – my work here is done – don't rough her up or anything – and if you can get her back to Shinra by twelve – the drinks are on me guys!" he turned to walk.

"This is YOUR job!" one called back in angry defiance. "Why should we...?? Awww...!" he growled in anger as Reno sauntered out of the scene, whistling a catchy and happy little tune as a dizzied Aeris got to her feet, swaying slightly and holding a hand to her head as she kept her eyes on the three guards, backing away slightly, beginning to sweat and tremble in fear.

"Cloud! – Cloud help me!"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!!!" Cloud cursed, looking around for a way to quickly come to her rescue, his eyes darting to and fro from Aeris to check on her safety and around the crumbling heights of the church to find anything – a rope – a projectile of some sort or a... barrel.

He noticed that perched upon the narrow beams above where precariously positioned barrels, looking as though the slightest nudge would topple them from their perches to come smashing to the ground below.

Cloud's mind went into action, devising a risky and rather stupid little scheme in order to ensure Aeris' safety – it wasn't likely to work, but it was a plan nonetheless.

"Aeris – fight 'em if they get too close – then run back up here – I'll take care of the rest,"

Aeris seemed a little doubtful, but was at least trusting enough to follow through with his plan, gripping her bo – staff tightly in her fist, she set off for the stairs, and the guards where on her at once, snatching her by the wrist and with a powerful tug, yanked her backwards and into their grip.

Aeris cried out, clenching her eyelids tightly shut as she slammed her Bo staff upwards and backwards to her captor's face, and there was a thud and a masculine cry of pain and his grip on her weakened. She kicked backwards and tugged violently from his grip with violent shoulder surges and swung her staff the one who came nearest after her captor. Its metallic hulk caught his chin and her jerked backwards with a loud and echoed clack of jaws and teeth jarring as he jerked backwards and Aeris fled, neatly dodging the gasping hands of the third with an elegant dip and swerving of the hips to come to the stairs.

"Get back here bitch!"

The third guard was on her tail and in a defensive pose, all set to intercept and block any attempted swipes that she may throw at him, but he had lost none of his agility, and his two friends where not defeated just yet, walking up behind him with similar poses as they came up to her, and Aeris looked around desperately for any means of quick escape, her staff held out before her as though it would repel her would – be kidnappers, but it wasn't going to happen – they where closing in now, and she began to tremble rather violently.

And then – almost as quickly as it had begun – it was over.

There was a violent and heavy crash and spray of thick black and wood and agonized screams as a barrel from above tipped before her and taking a direct hit upon them, breaking open and releasing the tsunami of tar that had been intended to repair the slates of the church roof in previous times.

Aeris shuddered for a moment, staring as though they may suddenly leap back up and attack.

But they weren't going to. Not anymore.

"Hey!"

The voice from above sounded loud and she tilted her head back to see Cloud's face peering down at her from atop a beam of wood. "You ok down there?"

Aeris broke into a wild smile, her heart swelling tremendously with joy as her cheeks flushed pink.

"I'm fine thank you!" she called back with a polite bow.

"Well c'mon – let's get outta here before that idiot Turk comes back," Cloud called back, lifting himself back into an upright stance atop of the beam.

"Oh – right!" Aeris quickly came back into her current situation and ran up the stairs to quickly come to the board that she had tumbled down from. There where no guns this time, no pursuers, no danger. She tread each and every careful step with struggled balance, and Cloud could see that she was not greatly experienced in combat or any kind of stealth tactics.

Keeping her pace, she made it up to the beams where Cloud reached over for her and took her elegant hand and gently hoisted her up onto the beams.

She smiled thankfully up at him.

He smiled back.

"C'mon – let's go..." He said quietly, walking with her across the beams to reach the ragged hole of the church ceiling. He stepped aside, allowing Aeris to move before him and he placed his hands upon her hips and lifted her, allowing her to gently clamber over the torn shards of wood and sharp slated before leaping up and pulling his full body weight up and over with his arms, to be pulled up by a helpful and smiling Aeris.

They sat down together, Aeris sitting unnaturally close to him for someone only just introduced but Cloud didn't mind.

And yet his thoughts wandered upon the comical character Reno. There was an aura of danger around that young man, and Cloud looked over to Aeris in wonder at what he could possibly need to retrieve her for.

It was all to secretive and disturbing for Cloud's liking, and he had the sinking suspicion in his stomach that this first meeting with Reno was not to be his last.

* * *

Yeah – I'm gonna let you guys decide on which girl it'll be who actually gets to go on that date – I know you can get any character to go with him at the Gold Saucer, but Tifa and Aeris are the only ones I feel hold any real meaningful links to Cloud. Personally – I prefer Tifa (despite after reading this you probably couldn't guess) – but if my reviewers choose Aeris – it'll be Aeris. I know it's early, but I just felt I should write this.

Anyways – stay tuned, I've no intention of giving out Ms. Lucrecia Valentine, who appears to be my biggest fan with her multiple reviews, so that'll be enough of the death threats thank you very much you crazy lady!

Oh yes, and many thanks to ShadowofaHalo for his reviews and great stories – want a good read? Check his works out – you will not be disappointed! "Zack's Journal" is a particular favorite of mine.

Still more to come, so keep the reviews coming – they really are much appreciated!

Until Next Time!


	6. Mother Elmyra

I'm sorry there was a delay in updates again, but my net access is only through my college attendance, and as of late I've been dragged through hell and back again with local thugs starting wars in front of my home.

I've been sick with food poisoning.

In three days I've had three hours sleep.

I've broken my foot and spent four hours in hospital waiting to get it seen to after spending an entire day having to walk around on it.

My College Transportation Driver has forgotten that I PAY her to pick me and take me back home before and after classes, but being the thick trollop that she is, has forgotten that I exist AGAIN.

My sister went out in one of my favorite shirts and – you guessed it! She ruined it, not only ripping it, but getting it filthy and God only knows what!

And to top it all off – I've just had a blood test informing me that I have a thyroid problem!!! For the rest of my life I've to take pills in the morning, and have a blood extracting needle shoved into my veins on a regular basis to test the level of Thyroxin I've to take!

Nice!!!

I'm not sure exactly what I did to deserve all that, but here's hoping I'll have no more bad luck for a while.

But anyway, enough of my compulsive whining. I've kept you guys waiting long enough, so let's just cut to the chase.

Here is Chapter six, hope you like it!

* * *

It was quiet – peacefully tranquil. Aeris was breathless and sported a twisted ankle – but was generally unhurt, smiling sweetly at him in gratitude for her rescuer only moments historical inside the large tumbledown church upon which they where now perched. .

Atop of the fragile, red – slated church roof, it seemed so placid, and Cloud doubted seriously that the guards downstairs would be able to get up anytime soon in order to remedy that. If they hadn't drowned in tar by now, after being knocked unconscious by the barrels and smothered with the black substance within, they wouldn't be too difficult to outrun – or even out_walk _with all that tar plastered around their limbs.

Being so high seemed to add to the atmosphere. Despite being chased and sought after by a strange assassin known as Reno and his flunkies only minutes before, it seemed so far away in the distance as they sat atop the Holy building where most of Sector Five spread out before them like a wide and spacious carpet of images.

It was nice.

But Cloud was curious.

Curious as to what the Turks would want with the seemingly innocent and friendly likes of Aeris, sitting aside him, panting ever so gently as she tenderly massaged her pained ankle, slender fingers easing in and out of the rim of her soft brown boots.

As Cloud began to speak she sighed, looking to the north, withdrawing her hand from her ankle and wrapping her arms around her legs as she pulled them close to her chest, her fingers clasping together in a gentle lock as she listened to Cloud's words.

"About the Turks – if you don't mind my asking – what do they want with you?" Cloud asked with no pressure on her to answer, his voice sounding out of curiosity as to not give the wrong impression unto Aeris. The Turks where bad news, and he assumed that they at least had their reasons for the attempted abduction of the girl who had cast a rather shy and kind first impression upon Cloud himself. "This the first time they've come after you?"

Aeris shook her head gently, her eyes blinking up to Cloud's direction.

"No – that guy's been chasing me all week, this has got to be the fifth time this week he's tried to catch me – or let his guards catch me."

...

"..._and that imbecilic Reno is on the Cetra mission for the fifth time this week..."_

...

"For Tseng's _right hand man_..." Cloud chipped in, crossing his legs and resting his elbows upon his lap. "... He didn't seem too enthusiastic to do the job properly..."

"He'd probably have succeeded the first time had he not decided to start goofing off – you'd think by this point he'd have noticed a flaw in the way he does things..."

"He's an obvious idiot." Cloud decided with a nod of the head, deciding to himself not to enquire at the current moment what significance the word "Cetra" bore on the matter. "You any idea why he's after you?"

Again, Aeris shook her head, her long braid swaying gently from side to side in time with her motion, glancing over to Cloud with serenity in her green eyes. Cloud began to speak once more.

"The Turks - if they aren't murdering someone or stealing something - normally run around looking for potential SOLDIER recruits." He spoke with a tone of suggestion, that this was perhaps the reason as to why they had sought after her although she did not appear at first glance to even begin to have the strengths and qualities that where compulsory to being recruited into SOLDIER.

Aeris blinked reproachfully towards Cloud with a frown, as though the idea of joining SOLDIER would be too painful and experience for her to handle.

"I don't care if I'm a potential SOLDIER or whatever," she spoke indignantly, a hint of anger towards the Turks. "I'm not going with them..."

Cloud nodded in understanding, unable to blame her in her dislike for the Turks and their motives, knowing that whatever it was they had in store for Aeris, it wasn't likely to be something she'd enjoy.

"Yeah, well – if that's how you feel, we'd better get going in case that Reno guy starts to wonder why his friends haven't turned up..." he said, stretching his arms and legs out for a few lengthy moments before erecting to his feet, and almost sliding and falling back down had it not been for his quick reflexes to allow his body to snap into a balancing stance.

Aeris gave a small laugh blinking at Cloud and her glance darting away from him upon sight that he was looking at her, her cheeks blushing warmly as she got to her feet and almost teetering and falling back down herself before using her staff as a balancing post.

Cloud turned from Aeris and looked around as he steadied himself on his feet, spacing his stance evenly as to lessen the chance of falling off of the church roof. Falling _through_ it had been bad enough...

There was no sign of Reno, no sign of any Shinra guards, and no sign of any other Turks or potential opposition. For the time being they where safe from immediate danger. The time being was a perfect escaping opportunity.

"Coast looks clear enough..." he muttered to himself as his eyes took to scanning the church roof for means of getting down and resting upon a very heaped pile of rubble and debris tipped and leaning on the edge of the church roof. A hill of spaces and crevices to ensure safe climbing - certainly convenient!

He took her hand.

He took the time to notice that her hand was warm as her fingers clasped around his.

He indicated the pile of debris with a toss of the head.

"Let's go." He smiled guiding her over on the slippery and brittle red slates carefully as to avoid falling, and yet Aeris continued to teeter and totter haphazardly as she walked, keeping her eyes on her feet, monitoring each step she took before Cloud hopped upon the rubble and turned to help her down.

She tripped suddenly upon an uneven wedge of slate, and with a cry jerked forward in a direct face forward tumble. And within that same split second, she was in Cloud's arms, slamming into his chest as he caught her and tipped backwards a little with her weight.

"Uh... Are you... alright?"

She looked up to see Cloud's pair of inhuman eyes blinking down at her, and she felt the blush dye into the crests of her cheeks as she lifted herself hesitantly out of Cloud's form and turned away, embarrassed.

"I – uh – I'm sorry, I'm fine, thank you..." she peeked up at Cloud, half – expecting him to be courteous and gracious about the accident.

But he just smiled. His face lighting up as he delivered a shrug in dismissal of the apology, his bright eyes shining with a catch of the light as he replied to her casually as he gently pressed her back onto her feet.

"Great! Let's go and get you home – where do you live?"

Aeris frowned a little before her grateful smile was back in its rightful place as she came to describe the whereabouts of her home.

"I live in a cottage just outside the Sector 5 Slums, just beyond the town,"

"Okay..."

Cloud took Aeris by the hand once more as he began his run down the pile of rubble and debris, each step calculated and precise and Aeris cried out softly as she fought to maintain her balance, dust and tiny pebbles scattered with her clumsy footing, her knees buckling over and over as she battled not to fall, her free hand holding her staff batting madly as though it would maintain her balance for her as they sped down the hill of junk and garbage, nearing closer and closer to safety.

But it was over soon enough, the slope was over and now they faced before them a wilderness of debris as a ground, edges of torn planks, shards of broken glass winked nastily at them as the dull light glinted off of their filthy surfaces, bricks and rocks scattered everywhere as filth and disarray of the land they where now to cross in a landscape of garbage.

Aeris did not appear as worried of this wasteland as she had been with the slope. Standing over it and scanning it over with her bottle green eyes with a soft hint of a smile on her lips. She had probably had to cross this path alone several times in order to reach the church, assuming by her love of the flowers there that it was a very regular hang – out spot for her.

"You ok?" Cloud asked, his bright eyes blinking up at her as he loosened his shoulders casually before relaxing, his arms dropping to his sides.

Aeris' smile broadened as she glanced back at him, cocking her head at a slight tilt, her long hair swaying gently behind her back and brushed over her dress, another tinge to her cheeks.

"Fine thank you,"

Cloud nodded once again.

"Ok, let's go then..." and with that, he was off like a shot, in leaps and bounds, covering such distances in such little time and in such volatile conditions, and Aeris' hand flew out after him silently as though it would magically get him to halt in his travel. But it didn't. He sprang over each hurdle as it came without fault or pause and as Aeris stood, gazing after him with fascination as he began to grow smaller and smaller in the distance, she began to realize that she may lose him if she didn't hurry up and move.

She took a timid little jump onto a tilted box before her.

She landed with a tap of boots on wood, shuddered upon landing, struggling to remain and hold within a firm standing position

So far so good... but it hardly tightened the ever growing distance between Cloud and herself.

Gripping her bo – staff tightly and narrowing her eyes in determination, she took a tiny leap from the box and onto a pile of crumbling bricks, and began to run, watching her feet all the while, carefully avoiding potential hazards and swatting away anything she couldn't jump over and wasn't willing to touch by hand, with her staff.

She looked up, Cloud was still getting further and further away and Aeris bit her lip in frustration as she forced herself to run faster, her carelessness going and almost falling once or twice before she decided that she had to be heard to get Cloud to slow down.

"Cloud!!"

He turned, hearing the wounded voice calling him from behind and seeing the slender young lady in the pink dress clambering carefully over filthy obstacles, before having to hop down a number of rocks in order to reach Cloud, and each one was taken with calculation, standing before her jump, crouching her knees slightly before jumping, and eventually rushing up to meet Cloud, bumping herself on several pieces of junk and trash on the way there before coming to a halt before Cloud, gasping and panting for breath.

"Y'know..." Cloud mused with a smile. "Maybe it's just as well for Reno that his buddies didn't catch you – you woulda made one lousy SOLDIER!" he grinned jokingly as Aeris threw him a mock glare on a smile as she began to compose herself.

"You really know how to make a lady feel special, don't you?"

"Just another of my talents!"

"I'm sure!" Aeris laughed as she propped herself upon her staff, a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead that Cloud could not help but note. She really wasn't built for battle, an unfit fighter – but a determined one nonetheless. He had to admire that in her. Her strength of mind set on defending herself at all costs, he had assumed that she had only bought the weapon that she held in her hand to swat at Reno or to try and warn off any would – be attackers with the bluff that she was armed and dangerous.

"Hey Cloud?" Aeris came to voice suddenly as Cloud considered this of his new friend. She tilted her head a little to the side as she spoke, leaning on her staff a little. "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure I guess," Cloud replied, his hand straying to the back of his head with a small shrug of the shoulders whilst flicking loose strand of his golden hair from his eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"Well... your eyes have this really hypnotizing glow to them, and you said that you where and Ex – SOLDIER so... I was just wondering if all warriors of SOLDIER have..."

"Mako eyes?" Cloud finished for her with a little blink that Aeris smiled at amiably as she crossed her arms delicately over her front, her staff balancing loosely in her slender fingers, dangling from side to side as they flexed. "Only people who've been infused with Mako have can have Mako eyes - Why did you know someone else from SOLDIER? How did you know about the connection between Mako eyes and SOL..."

"It doesn't matter, it was a stupid question and I'm sorry I mentioned it..." Aeris dismissed with a wave of her hand and a slight laugh and the light caught a blinding flare of shine on her bracelet and Cloud's eyes flickered, but he was quick to blink it off as he felt Aeris take his hand and he came to blink not in retaliation to light but to surprise. "Let's go then Mr. Bodyguard!" she grinned and pulled Cloud the first few steps onward to the Gainsborough household through the piling waste and trash that cluttered up their route much to Aeris' personal annoyance.

But she didn't show it – today she had a protector – and a very handsome one at that to hang onto along the way. He seemed a little slow with her – perhaps that was just his way with women or just with meeting new people, but he held that enigmatic quality that she liked, as though he didn't even know who he was inside himself...

It wasn't to long before they where able to touch down on solid ground that was not a dangerous landscape of garbage and the unwanted fragments of whatever the people of Midgar had decided to dump there. Cloud had to gently guide her down from the pillage as she once again calculated her leaps down to reach this flat ground, but it didn't take long, and Cloud seemed perfectly happy and obliged to do so, and Aeris felt her heart skipping beats.

"Thank you very much!" she smiled as her light boots tapped off of the ground and her knees bent fluidly as she landed in front of him, her long braid swinging gently behind her back whilst her soft brown bangs swayed softly between their faces.

"No problem!" he offered back once again as he turned around to face the paths set out before him, knowing that one of which would lead to the slums of which Aeris lived.

A lone young woman walked passed them idly eyeing Aeris up with interest and with a particular glint of the eye as she sauntered by, yet neither Cloud nor Aeris herself came to notice her.

Aeris stepped forth beyond Cloud and reached up on tiptoe, her elegant neck looking out over the land before her feet, her shadow stretched out before her like a long dark painting of dark ink, to be joined by the firm and masculine shadow of Cloud walking up by her side.

She turned to face him with a smile to which he smiled back with a slight blush to her cheeks, knowing just how much like a couple they must have looked.

It was silly.

She was being silly.

She hadn't even known him for an hour.

Already she was fantasizing about being his girlfriend. But... where her mind and sensibility told her to get a grip on reality, her heart egged her on – love at first sight had occurred with many other lovers, and after all he had seemed so sweet and strong and...

Okay, perhaps she was getting a little ahead of herself – but it was something she could hardly help. All she knew was, that she wanted the strong, handsome young man beside her...

"Your home anywhere around here?" Cloud asked aloud, giving her a friendly nod as a gentle press onto events. The way he saw it – she was a nice and friendly girl, he'd see her home and go back to Sector Seven to let AVALANCHE know that he was alive. As much as he liked Aeris' company, he really did have more important things to do whilst in Midgar than make friends.

Aeris seemed a little disappointed once more but was quick to mask it, pointing down a particular road which led down to a slum town which like most others in Lower Midgar was dark and dingy up until the border where the air at least didn't smell like a neglected bathroom twenty - four / seven.

"In there?" Cloud checked rather foolishly as though he had somehow misunderstood the direction of which Aeris was pointing.

"Uh huh!" Aeris nodded meekly, her bottle green eyes shining up at him innocently. "Come on, I'll show you around..."

And without further ado, Aeris had his hand in hers and they where walking down path lined with trash and haunted with dark clouds of steam arising from waste and unbeknownst to Aeris who was at least used to putting up with it as she walked to and from the church – churned Cloud's stomach horribly beneath his carefree expression.

He really should have gotten used to this by now, the rancid smell that plagued Lower Midgar like a foul disease as it scratched at his nostrils as he walked along, looking around the town as he came to enter.

It seemed busier than he had noticed Sector Seven to be, with more people to see as they walked around, going about their everyday lives.

A lone man stood near the mouth of a pipe of which a homely glow came from within. Cloud shuddered as the pained moans and whines of a person echoed quietly, yet all the same clearly audible, whilst the lone man, whom Cloud assumed to be the person's guardian, looked in on the person inside with a face of concern.

The other locals included a pair of Children, playing by a battered old caravan with what Cloud assumed to be an anorexic dog, the creatures ribs lining its flesh uncomfortably as it tried to forget its obvious starvation by playing with the local kids.

Other people took to wandering idly throughout the streets, in and out of shops and houses, constructed of what looked to be old crates and scrap pieces of wood and metal – Cloud had to admire the people of Lower Midgar for that – they where forced to use whatever they could to survive and they wasted not a thing, not a scrap nor single idea in doing so.

Whilst his personal exploration of the town continued with his eyes from where he stood, Aeris had approached the 'Guardian' of the pipe and opened up a quiet conversation, which Cloud only became involved in when Aeris had grabbed his hand and pulled him over none too gently.

"So how is he today anyway?" she asked as Cloud was jerked over and into the circle of three and into the conversation of the man. The man in question exhaled a deep sigh and shake of his head as he indicated towards the innards of the pipe.

"We got him to eat some soup t'day, but he still ain't saying much..." he explained, and Cloud blinked in contemplation of the situation that the two referred to, looking towards Aeris whose face lit up upon the man's sentence.

"You finally got him to eat? Aw that's great, I thought he'd starve!" she sighed as though a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, where the man's face still remained a little grim.

"Yeah, well that's about it, I think there ain't nobody home f'ya know what I mean?" he said, tapping his own skull with two fingers, indicating that the person of whom the conversation was about had been reduced to a living vegetable. "Don't think there's much we can do for him, 'cept feed him and give a roof over his head. Whose this, by the way?" he redirected over to Cloud, studying him up and down and not even asking Cloud directly to himself or even offering a handshake as though Cloud where an invalid of some sort, unable to answer for himself.

"This would be Cloud Strife," Cloud returned coldly and to his verbal opponents face, narrowing his Mako – Mutated eyes to slits as he stood straight and tall.

The man seemed taken aback, backing off a little with startled eyes in the manner of which Cloud had addressed him and obviously wasn't in the mood or fighting a man who had a sword that was almost the same size and width of the beholder.

"Cloud!" Aeris scolded, rushing between them and making distance with her arm span, blinking her wide green eyes at him, pleading with them not to start any trouble. Cloud paused, transfixed by the pools of green that gazed at him, huge and innocent pieces of sparkling bottle green...

Cloud sighed and lowered his stance, and both Aeris and her friend behind her relaxed, and no more was mentioned on the matter, as Aeris took his hand and led him inside the pipe without another word.

The pipe was warm, yet smelled strongly of sweat and human waste. Cloud held his breath as his eyes watered as he walked through the murky rounded walls, led by Aeris.

There was what appeared to be a bedroom within the pipe, complete with a bed and table, and an inhabitant.

There was a man. His current state told Cloud that he was not as old as he looked. He looked around fifty, yet perhaps having been cleaned up a little he would look closer to around thirty.

His eyes where pale and bloodshot, where his papery skin was greasy and baggy, lank, dark hair hanging around his face as his breath rasped. Cloud could see his emaciated and skeletal frame even through his soiled black robes. The man shivered and looked around timidly, eyes fixing on Cloud, staring fixedly upon him.

Cloud was shocked. The man was clearly ill, terribly malnourished and in desperate need of expert medical attention, and he saw Aeris walk over, sit down by the man's side, and took his hand, obviously she had taken a huge part in his care.

"Hi there!" Aeris smiled kindly upon the ill – stricken man, and he clung back to her as a frightened child would cling to his Mother, eyes still fixed upon Cloud. "This is my friend, Cloud!" she waved a single hand over to the larger and more dominating young man who looked on nervously, unsure of what to do in such a situation.

The man omitted a very hollow and high pitched whine, lifting a quivering hand to Cloud very slowly, pointing a black fingernail in his direction.

"..._Oooaaah???"_

"We found this man around two weeks ago," Aeris explained, looking up to Cloud, and tenderly rubbing the man's hand in comfort. "He was in a pretty awful state as you can imagine, and I was wondering if you knew of anyway to help him? All we've managed to do is get him to recognize us – the townsfolk who help him, and as you've heard today, we've only just got him eating...Do you have anything that would help?"

"Uhh..." Cloud voiced uncomfortably, reaching a hand up and scratching his head whilst his mind contemplated an answer of which he could give. He pitied this poor man, obviously suffering tremendously unbelievable mental trauma to have reduced him to such a wreck. "Um... Have you tried using a potion?" Cloud asked.

Even in his head the words had sounded stupid.

"Yes..." Aeris lifted an eyebrow up at him, and Cloud swallowed upon her gaze, knowing that his suggestion had been so very idiotic.

"Ah... then no..." Cloud apologized, lowering his hand and his shoulders sank a little, hearing Aeris sigh, crestfallen and the man shrieking out softly, looking away from Cloud and into his surroundings as though he had suddenly been taken to a completely fresh and new location.

"Darn it..." Aeris complained to herself, lowering her eyes as though he had been her last and final hope.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a Doctor – the only medical knowledge I have is Mouth – to – Mouth, and by the look of it – he's breathing just fine!" he pointed out in subtle humor as Aeris got to her feet, and gently released herself. The man's head whipped around to face her and moaned in protest to her leaving.

"I'm sorry, but I'll drop by and visit later, okay – I have to go now!" she explained guiltily as he clung to her hand desperately. But she pulled away and indicated with a nod of the head to Cloud that they where leaving.

Cloud nodded in reply as Aeris overtook him, the man reaching out for her still as Cloud turned his back also and began to leave.

"..._Sephi... roth..."_

Cloud's body cracked like a whip as he spun around to face him, his own face having paled and his muscles rigid upon hearing the rasped words from the sick man behind him.

"Wh – what did you say??" Cloud demanded harshly. The man squealed in fright and cowered away from him, gathering up the sheets and pulling them around his frame, the arm of his robes sliding to reveal a very clear tattoo.

The Roman Numerals: 'II'

Cloud sank back, a cold sweat drenching his brow.

_'Did he just say what I think he said??'_ Cloud thought to himself as he backed away and turned to walk away, keeping an eye on the man as he took to the exit. _'No – he couldn't have, I'm just being paranoid...'_ he voiced in his head as he came into the outdoor air to meet Aeris and the 'guardian' who was now sitting down on the ground, slouched by the pipe's mouth.

"What is it – what's up?" Aeris asked, seeing the sweaty pale sheen of Cloud's brow as he emerged, running up to him and examining his face. "Are you okay?"

"Fine –"Cloud gave a rapidly shot back reply as though to tell her to drop the matter immediately, and Aeris caught the hint, yet continued to eye him with concern as she turned to walk.

"Okay, c'mon – this way." She instructed, coming into a light jog and running around and dodging the buildings and the people and replying with "Hi" 's in return to the "Hi Aeris!" 's that came at her from most of whom she came to pass, showing to Cloud – who was trying to take his mind off of the ill man of the pipe – that Aeris was indeed a rather popular girl or so it seemed.

She paused at the top of a rather earthy slop and turned to wait for Cloud. A brighter shine of light caught her and gave a sharper line of clearer definition to her features.

As he drew near, she proceeded to wave over the view that was spread out before her and Cloud blinked in astonishment at what he saw.

The building of what he assumed to be Aeris' home was a cottage – a real one, very unlike the lodgings of the slum behind him, at the direct edge of the Sector, giving a real burst of authentic sunshine upon her home and very rich garden of flowers, with a view out of the Midgar Barrier of the outside world beyond.

"...Nice!" Cloud nodded, thoroughly impressed at what he saw, obviously one of the highest qualities of homing one could ask for in Lower Midgar.

"My Mom worked really hard to get this place, she actually had to buy fertile soil for the flowers because the reactors suck up all the goodness and fertility out of the ground," Aeris explained, before taking his hand once more and running down the slop and into the grassy and luscious beauty that was her home, both of them running down together and Cloud's eyes where everywhere, exploring the light, the green and the goodness of this area of land in Midgar. It was beautiful, and not just by the standards of those in Midgar. People on the outside would struggle to keep it in such peak condition.

"Okay, we're here!" Aeris announced, stepping in front of the cottage door triumphantly, releasing Cloud's hand and turning towards him with a grateful smile. "Thank you so much Cloud – allow me to express my thanks for having you in for dinner!"

Cloud opened his mouth to courteously refuse and make his way to Sector Seven, but Aeris was suddenly speaking again, cutting out his words and trampling upon his refusal.

"You're coming in like or not, it's getting late anyway!" she grinned, swinging the door open wide and snatching Cloud once more to pull him into her house before he could protest or escape

She snatched him violently into the warmly furnished coziness and friendly atmosphere of her home all to suddenly, and the rich smell of cooking was on the stove and breathing around the room, smelling strongly of spicy chicken.

"Mom?" Aeris called loudly, keeping a firm grip on Cloud as she stood in the main room, her eyes on the stairs. "Mom – we've got a guest here tonight!"

Cloud blushed, embarrassed to be a burden on this girl's Mother and to be made a big deal out of, but it was too late to run now as the short middle – aged lady came walking downstairs with her rosy cheeks and charming smile with a soft head of brown hair, issuing a greeting when she saw Cloud.

"Why hello there young man!" she smiled, walking down the stairs and reaching the floor and approaching the duo and offering Cloud her hand to deliver a firm handshake. "And what might your name be? I'm Elmyra Gainsborough – pleased to meet you!"

"Pleased to... meet you too?" Cloud answered politely but nervously as he returned the handshake and fixing to introduce himself like Elmyra before him had done as they parted hands, only to be stopped in his tracks by Elmyra's daughter.

"This is Cloud, my bodyguard!" she announced proudly.

Elmyra's smile slackened.

"Bodyguard? You don't mean...?" she trailed off, looking to Aeris in concern as Aeris gave a still laugh and nod of the head.

"Yup – they came after me again!"

"Oh Good Lord!" Elmyra exclaimed, rushing over and snatching Aeris' hands firmly and scanning over her with eyes, looking for a single hint of an injury over her body and coming to find none. "They didn't hurt you did they?? They didn't..."

"Mom – relax!" Aeris smiled, removing herself from her Mother's hold, and looking away, slightly embarrassed. "Cloud took care of them, they never stood a chance – right Cloud?"

"Uh..." Cloud's face was red again, not enjoying the awkwardness of the situation, but Elmyra was on him now, taking his hands and smiling up to him with utmost gratitude.

"Thank you so much Cloud for delivering Aeris, thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it, it was no trouble at all!" he admitted sheepishly, which was a surprise in itself. Cloud was never usually modest, nor did he embarrass easily. So why was his face reddening like a traffic light??

"If there is anything I could do to repay you, just name it!" Elmyra promised, obviously very grateful for the safe return of Aeris, and with this promise Cloud saw his opportunity.

"Actually, directions would be very helpful..." he tested politely, and Elmyra gave a slow nod before him, awaiting the location Cloud wished to navigate himself towards.

"I'm trying to head back to Sector Seven, I've got meet up with these people you see – Tifa and Barret, and I was wondering if you could..."

The shrill squeal of a kettle screamed and clouds of smoke omitted from the stove, and Elmyra was suddenly in a panicky flap at Dinner being destroyed in front of the guest who had rescued her daughter.

"– just a second..." she paused, rushing off to the crisis of the kitchen area, and Cloud helplessly watched after he as she fled to the puffs of black and jets of steam that clouded the area, and he felt the sudden hard grip of Aeris' hand on his shoulder.

He turned to face her. Her expression was furrowed and demanding.

"Who are 'Tifa and Barret'?" she asked, peering into Cloud's face, speaking accusingly as though he had deliberately held this information from her in attempt to annoy her, and it stirred up a tiny spark of annoyance in Cloud's heart.

"Just... friend's of mine," he replied, hesitantly only for the reason that he was unsure if Barret's place was in that category at all.

Aeris lifted an eyebrow as though unconvinced that he was telling the truth.

"_Girl _friends??" she pressed on. Cloud reeled, not liking where this conversation was going at all.

"Firstly – Barret's a guy, and an ugly one at that!" he defended himself from the accusation feebly, but it was the first thing that came to mind. But Aeris wasn't finished yet.

"And what about Tifa?"

Cloud stared with a growing air of disbelief that she was asking these questions, his brow knotted over his eyes, and Aeris quickly came to realize what she was doing and recoiled instantly.

"I – I'm sorry, it's none of my business, really – I..."

"It's okay..." Cloud dismissed shaking his own head. "Tifa isn't my..."

"I'll take you back to Sector Seven tomorrow." Aeris offered in interruption as though to make up for her questioning on girlfriends, and Cloud was quick to refuse to accept her offer.

"No – It's too dangerous." He said firmly and with an air of authority to his voice. "And anyway – you're just a girl and..."

"Uh – excuse me, could we go back a bit there? The 'you're just a girl' bit?" Aeris demanded, anger and hurt flashing across her face and fire sparking off in her eyes. "What do you mean by that? Just because I'm female I'm automatically helpless in every situation??"

Cloud could have bitten his own tongue out at that moment, realizing what he said and cursing himself for it, lifting his hands up as Aeris approached him.

"No – no, that's not what I meant, y'see..."

"Than what exactly _did_ you mean?" Aeris asked again, her voice soft and dangerous, showing a side to her that Cloud hadn't counted on existing.

"It's just that..." Cloud racked his mind for a suitable ending to this sentence, lest Aeris continue to rip his head off. "Men are naturally built stronger than a woman, so..."

"Oh! Is that so?? If that isn't the most sexist thing I've ever heard in my life Cloud Strife!!" Aeris shot back, her cheeks burning with anger, before calling to her Mother who had just rescued the evening meal from burning to a crisp. "Mom – I'm taking Cloud back to Sector Seven in the morning, okay?" she called defiantly.

"You're what?" simultaneous entwining voices of Cloud and Elmyra spoke in unison as they stared at Aeris, Elmyra holding a hot tray in Oven Gloves in her hand.

"You heard me." Aeris continued, eyes locked, hard and flinty upon Cloud, arms folded over her chest and with her nose turned up a little towards Cloud. "I'm going and there isn't a thing to be said or done to stop me!"

Cloud and Elmyra hesitated exchanging glances as though silently asking each other for any way to get Aeris to stop letting herself into danger and to let Cloud go along with his business. The moments counted long, and finally, Elmyra sighed as she set the tray down upon the table.

"Promise me you'll be careful, won't you?" She pleaded, looking up to her with sad eyes as she removed her gloves and approached to hug her child. Aeris softened as Elmyra's warm eyes took to wrapping around as she hugged back.

"You know I always am silly!" she laughed gently, and Cloud lowered his head a little, hating to be in the middle to disturb this mother / child togetherness that they shared, feeling the interloper that he was.

The hug broke apart eventually and Elmyra took to laying a smile upon the two of them.

"Well now – dinner will be ready very shortly, I hope you like Spiced chicken Cloud?"

"Um – yeah, I do – thank you," he replied graciously with a slight bow of gratitude to the hospitality shown to him, but Elmyra was already back to her daughter, speaking to her in request.

"Aeris, could you please go and prepare the rooms for our guest whilst I set the table?"

"Sure thing Mom!" she agreed, setting her staff to the side by propping it up against the wall, and reaching the stairs in a light jog, her light tapping footsteps fading the higher she mounted before all that could be heard where the barley audible thuds from the floor above.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cloud, sir..." Elmyra spoke suddenly turning to Cloud as Aeris vanished upstairs and out of earshot. Her voice was grim and Cloud turned to face her as she addressed him. She looked guilty and regretfully into his odd and inhuman eyes, barley able to come out with the words she had to say, but they came in time. "Mr. Cloud... am I right in guessing that you are in SOLDIER?"

"Formerly of SOLDIER Mrs. Gainsborough." Cloud corrected courteously with a slight nod of the head, unsure where she was going with this conversation.

"Right..." she voiced timidly, before inhaling a deep breath of courage, and exhaling out a gasp of nervousness. "Mr. Cloud, I'm awfully sorry to have to ask you this but... tonight after Aeris is asleep..." she hesitated for a moment before swallowing and continuing where she left off. "...After Aeris is asleep would you please leave? It's nothing personal or anything, but..."

"Aeris has had experiences with people in SOLDIER hasn't she?" Cloud guessed grimly, finally working out what she was talking about and remembering Aeris' words on SOLDIER previously, her knowledge of the mark of SOLDIER amongst other things.

Elmyra nodded apologetically.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Cloud – I just don't want Aeris to get hurt, and I am very grateful for what you did for her, I'm just so sorry this has to be the way to repay you. You must think I'm a terrible person!"

"Not at all." Cloud contradicted with a shake of his head. "I understand Mrs. Gainsborough, and it'll be of no trouble at all. And in advance, thank you for your hospitality," he bowed slightly, referring to the meal she was about to give to him and the shelter until Aeris took to her slumber.

Elmyra gave a sad smile and touched his arm.

"Thank you for understanding."

* * *

That wasn't the best thing I've ever written, and I blame it all on the crap I had to deal with listed in the Chapter intro! I'll try hard to keep up to dates with the next Chapter, and try to improve it beyond the standards of this.

Now if ya'll don't mind – it's 3.am over here and I have College in five hours, so I'm gonna get some sleep.

(I'm not writing "Until Next Time" at the end of every chapter any more. It's even begun to annoy me to the point where I want to smack my own face. I'll think of something else to write in this space but until then, I'm leaving you with this little footnote -. Seeya's!)


End file.
